Cielo Gris
by helenhr
Summary: La vida no es un lecho de rosas, de hecho nunca lo sera, sin embargo debes tener siempre presente que para ver un arco iris primero debe haber lluvia... y siempre ten en mente: Que aun cuando el cielo este gris, el sol siempre de su calor... Final subido
1. inician los problemas

¡Hi!

Como siempre… bueno casi siempre… al inicio de una historia explico mi inspiración…

Bueno esta vez fue culpa de un tarde de lluvia…no tenia nada que hacer… no había luz…estaba sola en la casa…estaba sentada al pie de una puerta, que tenia abierta…escuchaba mi mp3…miraba el cielo gris, pero luego baje mi mirada al piso y de repente mire una imágenes que tenia tiradas y me di cuenta de algo que nunca había notado…

Hinata es la única del clan hyuuga que tiene el pelo de ese color… me puse a pensar… eso no es normal…

Bueno y he aquí la historia que nació de ese momento…

Este no es la única historia que resulto de esa tarde pero las otras son solo one shock… así que las subiré después…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: inician los problemas…

_Hinata lloraba. Veía como todos los padres felicitaban a sus hijos, sin embargo el suyo solo había ido por obligación no por que realmente se sintiera orgulloso de ella, pero luego giro la cabeza y su vista se encontró con otro chico de cabello rubio el cual tampoco era felicitado por su padre, ella lo miro por mucho tiempo._

_Pero de repente el escenario cambio, ahora todos aquellos niños eran ya jóvenes y vio que todos ellos eran felicitados por sus padres nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez su padre ni siquiera había venido._

_Movió la cabeza buscando a aquel joven de cabellos rubios, pero se sorprendió al ver que aunque este no era felicitado por sus padres, todos los demás lo felicitaban el hokage, iruka-sensei, y todos los demás jóvenes._

_El escenario volvía a cambiar y esta vez veía que todos los adolescentes miraban orgullosos al rubio, pero nadie notaba su presencia._

_No se por que vivo…soy solo una vergüenza…solo malgasto el aire en algo innecesario…-_

_Se dijo a si misma y callo al piso llorando… pero justo entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro levanto la vista y se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro y largo, de ojos negros, piel clara y que llevaba una armadura parecida a la que llevan los samuráis (ya saben de quien hablo XD)_

_Mi bebe…tu eres el orgullo de tu clan…ya es hora que tu clan se entere de lo maravillosa que eres…y deja de mentirte…tu eres un orgullo para mi…eres la perfección de mi sangre…tienes todo mi poder…pero la belleza de tu madre…tu doujutsu…es el mas grande de todos-_

_El hombre le sonreía, pero poco a poco empezó a alejarse de ella, hinata lo seguía, pero no lo logro alcanzar. _

Hinata despertó de golpe y sintió que algo calido caía de su ojo derecho, se levanto de la cama con mucha dificultad, corrió al espejo y miro que lo que caía de su ojo era…sangre.

No era la primera vez que le ocurría esto…sin embargo últimamente le había ocurrido mas seguido, se baño y bajo.

Buenos días- dijo

Su padre ni siquiera la volteo a ver, su hermana la ignoro y neji…neji solo le sonrió…

Ella no desayuno y salio de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, le costaba caminar, pero no permitirá que su padre se burlara nuevamente de ella, por lo de ayer.

Además no quería decepcionar a esa persona que le había dado fuerzas… aunque solo fuera un sueño…Llego donde la hokage.

Buenos días hokage-sama-

Buenos días hinata… ¿viniste muy temprano?-

Si…es que no tenia nada que hacer- le contesto con una sonrisa

Ok…entonces ayúdame a ordenar estos documentos-

La chica estaba a punto de empezar su trabajo cuando un rubio entro haciendo un gran escándalo.

¡¡¡Vieja stunade!!!-

¡¡¡Que no me digas vieja naruto!!!-

Hola hinata-chan- le dijo

Esta se sonrojo naruto se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalada. Hinata cayo al piso gimiendo de dolor. La hokage se sorprendió pero rápidamente supo la causa.

Hinata-chan…perdona…no creí que te hubiera golpeado tan fuerte-

No te preocupes naruto-kun…no es la gran cosa-

Naruto sal de mi oficina-

Naruto volteo a ver a la godaime, cuando vio la vista seria de esta salio sin reprochar.

Quítate el chaleco hinata- le dijo

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

Quítatelo ahora es una orden…

Al ver la godaime que ella no parecía querer hacerlo, se acerco a ella y se lo quito a la fuerza.

Los ojos de la godaime se abrieron sin medida al ver todos los moretes, golpes y heridas que tenia la hyuuga. Esta por su parte solo bajo la cabeza.

¿Quién te hizo esto?-

Nadie…es que anoche estuve hasta tarde entrenando…-

No soy estupida hinata…estos golpes no son de un entrenamiento-

Si lo son…por favor créame-

La godaime le dio la chaqueta y se sentó en su escritorio.

¿Cuanto mas vas a soportar que el te trate así?-

Ya le dije que son por culpa del entrenamiento-

Si lo dices…bueno retírate…tomate el día…con tantas heridas en tu cuerpo…no mepuedes ayudar a nada por ahora…-

Ante esas palabras la hyuuga se entristeció. Realmente era una inútil, prueba de eso es que ayer no le pudo dar ni un mísero golpe a su padre, pero este le había golpeado hasta que se hubo cansado.

Se despidió de la hokage y salio, minutos después entro shizune, y noto que la hokage estaba distraída.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata caminaba hacia el bosque… no quería estar en su casa… odiaba su casa…odiaba a su padre…se odiaba a si misma…

Por que soy…tan débil…soy la peor en las técnicas de mi clan-

Ella sentía un gran dolor en su mente…ese hombre…ese hombre de cabello y ojos negros…quien era…al verlo solo se había sentido bien…se había sentido como cuando estaba con su madre…

Su madre…

La única persona que en realidad le había apoyado…cuando los otros no lo hacían…lo único que le quedaba de ella era un oso de peluche y la pequeña canción que le dijo antes de morir.

Buscas cual es la razón, la explicación

Algo que ayude a calmar el dolor

El amor llegara dale la oportunidad

Volverás a sónar muy pronto amanecerá

Además que le dijo que su padre amaba esa canción, pero cuando ella se la cantaba su padre solo la callaba, pero lo nuca olvidara es que le hizo prometer que evitaría llenarse de odio y furia…

Pero estaba empezando a llegar a su límite……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La godaime estaba muy entretenida bebiendo sake, su asistente shizune estaba ocupada ordenando unos pergaminos.

Aunque la hokage intentaba mostrarse lo más normal posible había algo que la tenia preocupada.

Desde hace unos días una de sus aprendices estaba más distraída de lo normal, ademas últimamente desaparecía por algo de tiempo y cuando reaparecía tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

Aunque ella intentara mostrarse normal y decía que esas heridas y esos moretes eran causados por el entrenamiento, la hokage sabia muy bien que esas excusas eran mentiras, todos esos golpes habían sido hechos por su padre.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba es que ella no le digiera nada. Ademas estaban los dolores que ella estaba sufriendo, en sus ojos, últimamente eran mas frecuentes y mas fuertes, tanto que muchas veces terminaban sangrando.

¿Qué tendra?... esos desangramientos no son normales-

¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama? ¿Sigue preocupada por hinata hyuuga?- le pregunto su aprendiz

Por más que intente averiguar la causa de su estado actual… no obtengo absolutamente nada-

Si es muy raro que le salga sangre de sus ojos ¡¡¡¡hay demonios!!!!-

La hokage se levanto al escuchar el grito de shizune, se sorprendió al ver la mano de shizune sangrando inmediatamente comenzó a curarla.

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te sangra la mano?-

No se Tsunade-sama… solo sentí un gran dolor al tocar esa caja- le dijo señalando la caja que había tocado.

La hokage se acerco e intento tocarla pero justo antes de poder logar tocarla, recibió un choque de electricidad.

Esta protegida bajo algun sello- dijo la godaime

Esta empezó a hacer algunos sellos para liberar la caja de ese sello, sin embargo no resultaba.

Vaya… vaya… esta caja esta demasiado protegida, debe ser muy importante lo que esta adentro- dijo para si la hokage

Tsunade se empezó a concentrar para poder abrir aquella caja que tanta curiosidad había despertado en ella.

Después de una hora de largo esfuerzo pudo romper el sello, abrió la caja y encontró dos cartas y un pergamino.

Empezó a leerlo, su rostro cambio por completo al darse cuenta de lo importante que era esa información, y de las consecuencias que surgirían si no se hacia algo de inmediato.

Ahora por fin sabía la causa de los dolores de hinata, y la razón por la cual ella no era muy buena en las técnicas de los hyuuga.

Necesitamos hacer que sasuke regrese lo más pronto posible…-

¿Qué ocurre stunade-sama?-

Llama a naruto, sakura, sai, yamato, kiba inuzuka, aburame shino y a hinata-

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-

¡¡¡Rápido shizune no tenemos tiempo!!!-

La aprendiza salio lo mas rápido que pudo. Mientras la hokage seguía mirando los pergaminos.

Maldita sea madara…no podías dejar menos problemas-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya que les parece…tengo una pequeña duda…alguno de ustedes sabe como se llama la madre de hinata…

Bueno dejen sus comentarios… para saber si va bien

Se que lo saben pero naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen


	2. Oscuridad

estoy un poco triste... me dijieron que algo... que realmente me dolio...pero lo aclarare aqui...ya que si una persona lo penso...es muy probable que otras tambien lo piensen...

1. si en alguna de mis historias se muestra una esena o una esprexion que ustedes ya hayan leido en otro fic esta es mi escusa... recuerden que todos los que escribimos en este sitio web, nos hemos inspirado en alguna serie... en mi caso naruto...es por esa razon que parecen ser las mismas palabras...o los mismos actos...todos usamos personajes ya existentes...y nos enfocamos en la personalidad y actos que realiza cada personaje...

2. no he copiado ninguna de las historias que he escrito...se que el plajio esta mal...ademas yo se que a ningun escritor, le gustarian que hicieran eso...yo incluida...

bueno despues de estas "pequeñas" aclaraciones continuo con el capitulo de hoy...

Capitulo 2: Oscuridad

_sasuke estaba en la academia, veia a todos sus amigos... a todos aquellos a los que traiciono... sin embargo sus ojos se enfocaba en un columpio; en el cual habia una chica. la chica estaba rodeada de oscuridad, de una densa y terrible oscuridad, muy sililar a la de èl._

_el veia como todos los padres felicitaban a sus hijos; sin embargo aquella chica estaba sola, vio que un hombre alto, de cabello largo y castaño se acercaba a la chica. este le susurraba unas palabras, palabras que èl no lograba escuchar. luego este se hiba dejando nuevamente a la chica sola._

_pero sin embargo luego que este se hiba la chica cambiaba su rostro solo espresaba furia y odio, y con esto la oscuridad de la pequeña aumentaba hacendiose mas densa y a la vez tenebrosa._

_en eso vio que un hombre de cabello largo y negro, vestido como un samurai, se acercaba a la pequeña, movia el cabello de esta de forma paternal, le daba un pequeño beso en la frente y le decia:_

_Mi bebe…tu eres el orgullo de tu clan…ya es hora que tu clan se entere de lo maravillosa que eres…y deja de mentirte…tu eres un orgullo para mi…eres la perfección de mi sangre…tienes todo mi poder…pero la belleza de tu madre…tu doujutsu…es el mas grande de todos-_

_luego el hombre se desaparecia, la pequeña sonreia unos segundos pero luego volvia a caer en la misma oscuridad. en ese momento sintio que alguien tocaba su hombro, al levantar la vista veia a su madre que le sonreia y le decia._

_aharo es tu turno de sacarla de esa oscuridad..._

sasuke abrio los ojos, era la tercera vez en este año que tenia este sueño, perferia mil pesadillas a ese sueño. este sueño lo dejaba muy confundido y atormentedo...

¿quien era la chica que aparecia en el?... ¿por que su madre le decia eso?...

la chica se le hacia familiar pero no la recordaba...

si ni yo solo puedo librarme de mi oscuridad y de mi odio... ¿como le ayudare a alguien a salir de la suya?...- penso sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la hokage miraba a los presentes con furia, la persona a la que mas necesitaba ver no estaba presente...

¡¡¡¿donde esta hinata?!!!-

lo siento stunade-sama... ella no estaba en su casa- dijo shizune

¡¿para que nos mandaste a llamar vieja?!- decia un rubio

¡naruto mas respeto!- le decia una pelirosada mientras lo golpeaba

se han escuchados rumores hacerca del akatsuki... han visto a algunos mienbros en el pais del rayo... es muy probable que dichos rumores hayan llegado a los oidos de sasuke...-

¿sasuke?... ¡¿la mision tiene que ver con sasuke?!- decia el rubio mientras se ponia de pie.

si... ustedes iran, lo buscaran y le entregaran esta carta- decia mientras le entregaba la carta a sakura- y ademas de eso quiero decirles algo muy importante-

¡habla vieja!... ¡¡¿que pasa?!!_- _decia nuevamente el rubio

¡¡¡quiero que lo traigan de una vez por todas!!!-

¡¿crees que no lo hemos intentado?!... pero el nuca acepta...- decia naruto

partiran mañana... ahora salgan de mi vista-

todos los ninjas salieron de la oficina de la hokage... esta suspiraba y ponia su manos cruzadas en el escritorio.

¡¡¡kakashi!!! ¡¡¡kurenai!!! ¡¡¡entren de una maldita vez!!!-

en ese momento aparecian ante ella los dos ninjas.

¿si stunade-sama?- le dijo kurenai

recuerdan un accidente que hubo hace cinco años...-ambos ninjas se tensaron ante el comentario- se que estaban presentes... quiero que me digan exactanmente lo que paso... ¿quien mato a esos diez anbus?-

kurenai bajo la mirada mientras que kakashi solo guardaba silencio.

¿y?... estoy esperando...-

el sandaime hokage nos prohibio hablar acerca del accidente- dijo el peligris

¡¡me importa un comino!! ¡¡quiero que me digan exactamente lo que paso!!! ¡¿ustedes sabian del trato entre mikoto uchiha y kibô hyuuga?!-

ambos ninjas asintieron.

¡¡¿si lo sabian por que no me dijieron nada?!!-

el sandaime...- kurenai le iba a contestar pero la godaime la interrumpio.

¡¡¡quiero que me digan lo que paso ahora!!!-

kakashi suspiro y comenzo a delatarle lo ocurrido.

flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kakashi, kurenai y el sandaime hablaban sobre algunas cosas, cuando son interrumpidos por un anbu, el cual estaba sumamente herido; este les informo hacerca de un atancante en el bosque.

los tres ninjas corrieron al bosque, si un ninja era capaz de dejar asi a un anbu, debia ser fuerte.

al llegar al lugar los ojos de los tres se abrieron sin medida al ver a una niña de nueve años, con un kunai en la mano; bañada de sangre, bañada en la sangre de los diez hombres que estaban despedasados a sus pies.

kakashi entento atacar a la chica, pero esta rapidamente lo esquibo y lo aprisiono contra un arbol; en ese momento kakashi pudo ver el rostro de la chica, en sus ojos estaba el sharingan... estaba incompleto... solo tenia un aspa.

kurenai ataco a la chica, esta uso a kakashi de escudo y luego golpeo a ambos ninjas en sus rostros; kurenai y kakashi salieron volando a chocar contra dos arboles.

justo en ese momento el sandaime intento atacar a la chica, pero esta en un rapido movimiento lo esquibo y le golpeo. eso era algo realmente incleible, una niña de nueve años estaba golpeando al ninja mas poderoso de konoha.

cuando el hokage estubo en el piso vio el rostro de la pequeña, vio una maligna sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de odio y rencor...pero antes que la pequeña pudiera dar el golpe final... kakashi usando su sharingan logro moverse rapido y le dio un golpe en la nuca dejando inconsiente a la joven ninja.

fin del flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿por que razon la chica ataco a los anbus?- pegunto la gondaime

segun lo que nos dijo despues que racciono... habia teniado problemas familiares- dijo kurenai

¿la chica recordaba lo que habia hecho?- pregunto nuevamente la gondaime.

no... ella no sabia nada de lo ocurrido...- dijo el peligris

en ese momento la hokage saco la caja que habia estado sallada. ambos ninjas se sorprendieron.

si lo que dicen estos documentos es cierto... necesitamos de sasuke o de iatchi...-

con itachi no cuente...- dijo el peligris

¿por que?- dijo la gondaime

si itachi se da cuenta del poder de los ojos de la chica, intentara usarla para obtener el poder que èl desea... y eso seria muy peligroso- dijo el peligris

bueno... ahora tenemos dos problemas... bueno el punto es que nesecitamos a sasuke lo mas pronto posible... por los sintomas que ella ha estado teniendo lo unico que me indica es que... el sharingan quiere salir... pero que s¡me saquen de duda la chica de la que estamos hablando es...-

ambos ninjas afirmaron..

hinata...-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras que en una parte del bosque hinata estaba recostada sobre el pasto, habia estado entrenando, y estaba muy cansada.

cuando es sacada de su momento de tranquilidad por su primo...

hinata-sama-

¿que ocurre neji-onisan?-

hiashi-sama le manda a hablar... dijo que era muy importante-

ya veo- hinata hizo una sonrisa melancolica- asi que ya llego la hora...

hinata-sama yo...-

no te preocupes neji... siempre supe que tarde o temprano tendria que pasar...-

solo una pregunta neji... ¿quienes estaran presentes?-

todos los miembros de la familia... tambien la hokage y a las personas que esta quiera llevar consigo...-

hinata le sonrio a neji y comenzo a correr para su casa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

que les parecio... espero que con este capitulo haya limpiado mi nombre...

a solo una cosa mas... por mas que busque el nombre de la madre de hinata no lo haye TToTT. asi que no me quedo de otra que inventarmelo...

asi que la madre hinata se llama: Kibô Hyuuga...

Kibô sigmifica esperanza... y bueno pense que debia tener un nombre bonito...

a y una antepenultima cosa... hinata no sufre de niguna maldicion... si es eso lo que pensaban... lo siento pero se equivocaron...

ya la ultima... naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen...


	3. Pasado inicio de todo

**Capitulo 3: Pasado... el inicio de todo...**

Bueno... debo tomar una decicion con respecto a hinata... no creo que sea una buena idea que ella este en la aldea... sabiendo lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser... mas aun sabiendo que no tenemos a ninguno de los que pueden controlarla- dijo Stunade

¡¡¡No fue su culpa!!! ¡¡¡No le haga nada Stunade-sama!!! ¡¡¡Todo ese comportamiento es culpa de Hiashi!!!- dijo kurenai

la hokage la miraba seria, kurenai no es de las personas que explotan con facilidad, asi que le habia estrañado el comportamiento de kurenai.

¿Tu sabes algo mas hacerca de esto kurenai?-Pregunto la gondaime

Mas o menos... ¡Pero el comportamiento y esos ataques de ira son solamente culpa de Hiashi! ¡Madara y Kibô nunca quisieron que hinata sufriera por la sangre!... pero el destino nunca les permitio que sus planes salieran bien... siempre algo pasaba...-

¿Tu sabias de la relacion que hubo entre Madara y Kibô?- pregunto la gondaime.

Si... yo me di cuenta desde el inicio...- dijo kurenai con una sonrisa melancolica, al recordar el rostro de su amiga cuendo les contaba lo ocurrido.

Muy bien... escucharelo que debas decirme y luego tomare una desicion con respecto a hinata- dijo stunade

Yo no era la unica que lo sabia... Mikoto tambien lo sabia... pero nunca decia nada... siempre guardaba el secreto-

Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Kibô Hyuuga caminaba por las calles de Konoha, su rostro mostraba una gran alegria, entro al bosque donde sus amiguas la esperaban, como siempre.

Una de ellas era Mikoto Uchiha, quien estaba con un niño de tres años a su lado, y la otra era Kurenai. Kibô corrio a abrazara sus amigas y al pequeño itachi.

¡¡Que lindo esta Itachi!!- decia Kibô mientras le apretaba los cachetes e Itachi se quejaba.

Claro... se parece a mi- decia con orgullo Mikoto

¿Que te ha pasado Kibô?... te ves mas feliz que de constumbre-decia kurenai

kibo solto a itachi el cual estaba agradecido por ello, volteo a ver a sus amigas, puso sus manos en su pecho y suspiro.

Y como no estarlo... anoche me paso algo magnifico... conoci a alguien guapisimo...- decia con estrellitas en los ojos.

¡Cuenta! ¡¡Cuenta!! ¡¡¡Cuenta!!!- decia una muy emocionada Mikoto.

Madre... puedo retirarme un rato... quiero entrenar-

Si... pero ten cuidado Itachi... no te alejes mucho cielo- le dijo Mikoto mientras besaba la frente de este.

¡Mamà! ya te he dicho que no hagas eso...- decia ruborisado y se alejaba un poco de ellas.

Itachi-chan es un niño muy lindo e inteligente... sera todo un genio- dijo kurenai

Demasiado inteligente para mi gusto- decia Mikoto con rostro triste.

¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto kurenai

por que... siento que lo forzaran mucho... y aun es muy pequeño- en eso cambia la cara- ¡¡¡bueno!!! ¿a quien conocistes kibô?-

Escuchen fue algo grasioso... sali a entrenar ayer en la tarde... tuve problemas con mi padre, me dijo algo que a mi no me interesaba saber... bueno el punto es que estaba muy molesta, saque toda mi ira en cada golpe que le daba a los arboles...pero sin saberlo tambien me quede sin chakra... y cuando menos lo senti me desmaye...

Pero cuando desperte me encontre en los brazos de un joven... de un joven de cabello y ojos negros... tenia unos hipnotisantes y maravilosos ojos negros... sus ojos me atraparon...

Bueno el punto es que cuando abri los ojos el se sorprendio... lo pude saber por la expresion que tomo su rostro...pero luego me sonrio... pero no era una de esas sonrisas que se dan solo por darlas... era tan... tan sinsera y tierna... entonces el me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-

¡¡¡¿Que?!!!-

¿Como se atrevio? ¿Lo golpeastes?... conociendote es muy pòsible que lo hayas golpeado al igual que golpeaste a Hiashi cuando te dio un beso en la frente- le dijo Mikoto

Escuchen... lo iba a golpear en ese momento lo unico que pasaba en mi mente era: "¿Quien se cree que es para abrazarme?". Pero justo en ese momento senti sus lagrimas en mi hombro... escuche sus sollosos... senti sus manos rodeandome cada vez mas fuerte... y pude escuchar que me llamaba "okâsan"... me decia una y otra vez la misma frase... "Okâsan no me vuelvas a abandonar... onegai shimasu".

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... el solo me habia confundido con su madre... seguramente su madre habia muerto hace poco... me senti triste por el... no se exactamente la razon... pero yo tambien lo abraze... me acoste en el piso y el acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho... yo acaricie sus largos y negros cabellos... le empeze a susurrar palabras de aliento...cada vez el me abrazaba mas fuerte...y yo a el. Mas tarde comenze a cantar esa cancion que tanto me gusta... algo me dice que a el tambien le gusto...

No se cuanto tiempo estubimos asi... pero me sentia tan bien, tan protegida, tan... tan... tan nesecitada.

Pero luego el se levanto y me dijo: "se que no eres mi madre... pero te agradesco por dejarme creermelo por unas horas", se disculpo conmigo por su atrevimiento y me pidio que fuera hoy en la noche.

¿Como se llama?- pregunto kurenai

eso es lo triste... se me olvido preguntarle su nombre- dijo kibô

¡¿que haras?! ¡¿iras hoy en la noche?!- pregunto muy emocionada mikoto

¡¡Si!!-

¿Por que?-

¡¡Sera muy divertido!!

Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Desde ese dia kibô siempre andaba sonriendo, todos los dias habia motivos para ser feliz- dijo kurenai

¿Ella sabia que era madara?- pregunto la gondaime

no... ella se dio cuenta unos meses despues... se dio cuenta tres meses despues que empezaron ese juego... Kibô fue comprometida con hiashi... este estaba muy feliz... pero kibô era todo lo contrario... ella odiaba a hiashi... ese mismo dia se hizo una reunion entre el clan hyuuga y el clan uchiha... para presentar a sus lideres y herederos... durante esa reunion fue que ambos, tanto madara como kibô, se dieron cuenta de quien era la persona a la que veian durante la noche... eso destrozo a kibô, ya que no era permitida la union entre un uchiha y un hyuuga, y para empeorar las cosas madara estaba casado... kibô no se presento a sus reuniones por una larga semana, durante esos dias kibô se via siempre triste... sin embargo madara no soportaba sin verla... le rogo a mikoto que hablara con kibô; que le dijiera que el no dormia, no comia, no hacia nada, que nesecitaba verla, hablar con ella una vez mas; sin muchos animos mikoto hablo con kibô.

Kibô le dijo a madara que lo mejor era no volver a verse nunca mas, sin embargo madara no pensaba lo mismo, el le rogo que no lo dejara, que el la nesecitaba, kibô acepto seguir siendo su novia, sin embargo, madara le prometio que de besos y abrazos no pasarian... el tiempo iba pasando hasta que faltaban 3 dias para la boda de kibô y hiashi.

Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto estaba sentada en el bosque, gandes lagribas bajaban de sus ojos.

¿Que te pasa mikoto?-

Mikoto levanto la vista y se encontro con el rostro de su amiga Kibô el cual estaba muy triste y a la vez preocupado. la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba cada vez mas.

¿Mikoto que te ocurre?... no es bueno para tu bebe que estes asi- le dijo

No es justo kibô... no se que le pasa ultimamente... se pasa el dia entrenando con Itachi... lo entrena como que no existiera otro dia... lo esta sobre esforzando... Itachi solo tiene 4 años no es justo que lo trate de esa forma-

Calmate Mikoto... si te pones asi le podria pasaralgo al pequeño que llevas aqui...-le dijo Kibô mientras ponia la mano en el vientre de su amiga.

No se que hacer...-

¡¿Como es eso que no sabes que hacer?! ¡¡Enfrentalo!!-

¡¡¿Que?!!-

Itachi tambien es tu hijo y no es justo que ese imbesil que tienes de esposo, lo este sobre esforsando para que entrene como loco-

Pero kibô... èl dice que es por el futuro del clan-

¡A la mierda el clan! ¡¡Clan aqui, clan alla!! ¡¿Que te importa mas?! ¡¡¿El clan o tu hijo?!!-

¡¡Tu no hables, no estas en posision de jusgarme!! ¡¡¡Cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de lucharpor tu relacion con madara!!!-

Kibô bajo su mirada llena de tristeza... unas finas lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla...Cuando mikoto vio esto se sinto triste por y culpable por el dolor de su amiga.

Tienes razon, no soy nadie para jusgarte y mucho menos para acosenjaerte... Dentro de 3 dias mi vida se ira al infierno y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-

¿Dejaras a madara?- pregunto Mikoto

El me lo dijo anoche... hoy serala ultima vez que nos veremos...la ultima vez que podre abrazarlo y besarlo...¡No es justo Mikoto! ¡¡yo lo amo!!-

Kibô callo al piso por la tristeza yla impotencia que sentia... pero luego levanto su mirada llena de determinacion y seguridad.

Pero ya que hoy serala ultima noche que pasare con el... sera la mas especial... esta noche no me conformare con besos y abrazos-

¡¿De que rayos hablas kibô?!- dijo mikoto con preocupacion.

Lo hare con Madara-

¡¿Lo haras?! ¡¡¿Que haras?!!-

Le entregare mi virginidad a madara... le pedire que sea el primero en poseerme-

¡¡¡¿Estas loca?!!! ¡¡¡No puedes hacerlo!!!-

Te equivocas... puedo y lo hare-

Tu eres la que se equivoca... madara es un caballero... el no lo hara-

Veremos que puede mas sus instintos como caballero o sus instintos como hombre-

Kibô...-

No digas nada mas... por que no me importa lo que digas ya lo he decidido... solo te digo una cosa mikoto... Si dejas que el imbesil de tu marido, trate como un arma a Itachi... Itachi terminara creeyendoselo... y se combertira en un tonto obsecionado con el poder... Itachi terminara matandote-

¿Matandome? ¿De que hablas?-

Te matara cuando tu quieras abrazarlo y el no te responda... cuando tu le digas que lo amas y el no te conteste... Te matara cuando sea una piedra fria sin sentimientos y loca por poder-

Kibô se fue dejando a una adolorida mikoto llorando... lo que ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta es que kurenai estaba tras un arbol y habia escuchado toda su conversacion.

Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------

Vaya... Vaya... Kibô Hyuuga era una mujer muy inteligente- dijo la gondaime

Predijo el futuro- dijo el peligris.

¿Que paso?... ¿lo hicieron?- pregunto con cara de pervertida la hokage

Eso es logico... si no estariamos en esta situacion...¿no lo cree?-

Buen punto... ¿quien mas lo sabia?-

El yondaime hokage-

¿El yondaime hokage?-

Si... Kibô y Madara le rogaron por que en el parto de Kibô, Mikoto pudiera estar presente en caso la niña nacia con ojos negros dirian que habia muerto... y entonces madara la criaria-

En ese momento se abrio la puerta abruptamente.

¡¡¡Stunade-sama!!!-

¿Que ocurre shizune?-

Hyuuga neji vino hace poco... dice que Hiashi la invitado a presenciarla pelea entrelas herederas del clan-

¿Pelea?-

¡¡si!! Hanabi luchara contra Hinata...-

La gondaime golpeo su escritorio con todas sus fuerzas.

¡¡¡Todavia mas problemas!!! ¡¡¡Kakashi, Kurenai ambos vendran conmigo en caso de que ocurra algo malo!!!-

¡¡Hai!!- respondieron los ninjas al unisoro

¡¡¡Shizune dile al equipo de yamato que partan inmediatamente y que traigan a sasuke a cualquier costa... aunque creo que desùes de leer la carta el aceptararegresar sin reproches...-

Shizune salio de la oficina, la gondaime vio el cielo.

Tengo un mal presentamiento sobre todo esto-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

helen: sorry por la tardanza pero estube muy enfermita...

David: ¡¡¡Le dio varicela!!!

Helen: si... me dio varicela y...

David: se veia horrible... creanme... si orochimaru la hubiese visto... se hubiera muerto el muy pobre...

Helen: ¡¡¡descrasiado!!!... bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... dejen comentarios.


	4. Consecuencias

Capitulo 4: Consecuencias

Stunade entro en la mansion hyuuga, vio reunidos a todos los hyuugas ademas de algunos ninjas de los mas notables de la aldea. Kakashi y kurenai la seguian en silencio.

Bienvenida hokage-sama... por favor sigame la llevare al lugar donde podra observar el combate - Dijo neji

Te veo muy calmado neji...-

Nada puedo hacer...nada mas que confiaren ella - Dijo neji con una sonrisa melancolica

Neji los guio hasta unas sillas que estaban al lado de la cabesilla del clan, Hiashi.

Bienvenida...-

Hiashi...-

Sientece por favor -

No creo que esto sea buena idea..-

Se equivoca... esta es la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir... Sientese onegai -

Stunade se sento y unos minutos despues hiashi se levanto.

Les agradesco a todos ustedes el estar presentes, desde que el clan Uchiha fue eliminado el clan Hyuuga se ha vsito en la obligacion de ser mas fuerte para poder protejer a nuestra aldea; aunque claro esta, que el clan Uchiha nunca tuvo comparacion con el clan Hyuuga... y la pelea de la cual seran presentes es la prueva perfecta de ello...-

En ese momento sale Hanabi, le sonrie a su padre y entra a la arena de combate, Luego de esto sale Hinata... ella tambien entra al lado de Hanabi.

¡Que empieze la pelea! - Dice hiashi para despues sentarse

Hinata no podra luchar despues de los golpes que le diste ayer - le dijo stunade

Ya lo se...-

Maldito -

Hanabi empezo a atacar a hinata, esta la esquivo facilmente y le dio un golpe en la espalda, luego se alejo.

Vaya, vaya... veo que tanto entrenamiento esta haciendo efecto - Dijo hanabi

Hanabi repitio su movimiento, hinata estaba a punto de esquivarlo pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna se lo impidio, hinata recibio el golpe de hanabi en toda su intencidad y cayo al piso.

Demo al parecer... aun no es suficiente -

Hinata se volvio a levantar mientras repetia una y otra vez la misma frase n su mente..."Calmate.. hinata calmate"

Hiashi deten esto aun hay tiempo...- Dijo Stunade

No... no lo detendre..esto debe terminar -

Kurenai apreto con fuerzas sus puños conteniendo los deseos de golpear fuertemente a hiashi. Kakashi miraba con detenimiento el combate.

"Por los movimientos de hinata... puedo ver que es mas habil que hanabi...¿Entonces?... ¿Por que hiashi la trata asi?" - Piensa el peligris

Hanabi hizo el movimiento de 64 golpes, Hinata lo esquivo sin problema y le dio un golpe en la pierna, Hanabi repitio el movimiento, sin embargo hinata volvio a esquivarlo, Hanabi sonrio.

"La tercera es la vencida"-

Hanabi repitio el movimiento sin problemas sin embargo esta vez hinata volvio a sentir ese terrible dolor en la pierna, por esa razon no pudo esquivarlo, hinata recibio los 64 golpes y cayo al piso.

Luego de un minuto hinata se puso de pie...

Hinata... one-chan... retirate no deseo lastimarte... vamos... tuno me eres rival... ya todo el mundo sabe que ya te he vencido...ademas ya todos saben lo debil e inutil que eres... si yo te venzo no obtendre mas honor...-

hinata solo la miraba con cierto odio...

Te pareces mucho a nuestra madre...-

Ante este comentario hanabi se gano una mirada asecina por parte de hinata.

si... te pareces mucho... papà siempre me lo ha comentado hacerca de lo debil que ella era-

Callate-

Una simple enfermedad la vencio, no la conoci, pero ella murio por una tonta enfermedad; eso solo quiere decir lo debil que ella era... ella era... una debilucha al igual que tu...-

¡¡¡Callate!!! -

A hinata le comenzo a doler la cabeza y su ojo derecho comenzo a sangrar; al ver esto stunade se levanto de la silla.

¡Hiashi deten esto si no quieres perder a tu hija!-

No importa... yo solo quiero una hija -

¡¡Solo tienes una hija!! -

Hiashi vio a stunade con sorpresa, no habia comprendido las palabras de la hokage. Hinata cayo al piso, hanabi se acercaba a esta mientras reia.

Sabes tu eres igual a ella, igual de debil; igual de enfermiza... deberias terminal igual que una perdedra como ella... muriendo por una estupida enfermedad... ya que ambas eran, son y seran una verguenza para el clan -

Maldita... yo... te... odio...- dijo en un susurro hinata

Hinata bajo la cabeza y se levanto del piso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento sasuke sintio un terrible escalofrio recorer todo su cuerpo (desearia ser yo XD!!!), al mismo tiempo que su sharingan se activaba y comenzaba a girar, karin volteo a ver a sasuke ya que este se detuvo.

¿Ocurre algo malo sasuke-kun? -

No..."maldicion que es esta sensacion... siento que algo me llama a gritos... pero"- volteo a ver hacia la direccion hacia la cual se sentia atraido - "hacia alla esta konoha... pero que rayos me pasa... deseo ir...mierda"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo lo mismo ocurrio con el gran Itachi Uchiha, un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su Mangekyou Sharingan se activaba y giraba a mas no poder, causando un gran terror en kisame, el cual lo miraba extrañado.

¿Ocurre algo Itachi-sama?-

No..."que es este deseo... esta sensacion... solo puede ser... poder... hay un gran poder que me llama a gritos... y esta hacia...kohona..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que te pasa? ¿Te retiras? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?- dijo de manera sarcastica, mientras tocaba la sangre ue bajaba del ojo de hinata.

Hinata tomo la mano de esta y en ese momento hizo una sonrisa sadica. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que se escucho un crujido.

¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA ME ROMPISTE LOS DEDOS!!!- Grito hanabi

Hinata le dio una patada en el estomago y esta cayo al piso, la antencion de todos los presentes estaba totalmente enfocada en hinata yen sus movimientos.

Hinata levanto el rostro y hanabi temblo al ver el rostro de su "hermana". Decir que era aterrador era poco.

Su mirada era fria, distante, sin emocion; sus ojos estaban un poco mas cerrados de lo usual; la sangre que bajaba de su ojo derecho le daba un toque muy temible; sumando a ello sus ojos... sus ojos rojos... ¡¡¡¿ROJOS?!!!

E-ese e-es e-el s-sha-r-rin-gan... n-no e-es p-posible-e -

Solo eso pudo decir hanabi yaq ue hinata la levanto tomandola por la mano donde hanabi tenia los dedos rotos; Hanabi solo solto un grito por el dolor que sintio. Hinata la tiro hacia arriba y comenzo a hacer unos sellos. Antes que hanabi tocara el piso hinata le tiro una "pequeña" bola de fuego (gomen pero no recuedo como se llama en japones). Hnabi cayo al piso con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado. Estaba tan lastimada que le costaba respirar y no podia ponerse de pie.

En ese momento hiashi se paro y dijo, mas bien grito...

¡¡¡Hinata detente la pelea termino!!!-

Sin embargo hinata no lo podia escuchar, en este momento lo unico que existia en su mente era: matar a quien tubiese en frente.

Hinata comenzo a crear un chindori en su mano derecha. Empezo a correr con direccion a hanabi pero justo antes de poder golpearla kakashi tomo su brazo y la tiro contra la pared. Kurenai recojio a hanabi.

Hinata la pelea a terminado - dijo el peligris

Pero esta solo lo ataco de manera innesperada, pero Kakashi mostro su ojo sharingan y vio claramente los movimientos de la chica, antes que esta lo golpeara el le agarro las muñecas y la empontro contra un arbol. Ella se movia necia porque queria liberarse. En ese momento kakashi pudo ver que las venas, caracteriticas del byakugan, intentaban salir al mismo tiempo que el color del sharigan intentanba trasformarse. Sin embargo antes que algo mas pudiera pasar kakashi golpeo fuertemente el estomago de hinata dejandola inconciente.

¡¡¡Llevense a ambas al hospital!!!-

Kakashi y kurenai desaparecieron en un instante, Hiashi aun no se recuperaba del shock al haber visto a su "hija" pelear de ese manera tan terrible, el la habia subestimado.

Escuchame hiashi... no te combiene hablar de esto...-

Hinata es la nueva heredera -

Si... Hinata es la heredera del clan Uchiha...-

¿Clan Uchiha? ¿De que habla?-

Ella no es una hyuuga... tu no eres su padre..-

¡¿Yo no soy su padre?!-

No... su padre es el gran... Madara Uchiha...-

¿Madara Uchiha?... eso es imposible ya que eso sigmificaria que...-

Que kibô te engaño con Madara... solo digamos que ella no era muy fiel y sumando a ello que ella no te amaba... de hecho te odiaba... no te vuelvas a hacercar a hinata-

Hiashi recibio un fuerte golpe por parte de la gondaime, el cual lo mando a chocar contra una pared.

Eso es por tratarla como la has tratado hasta ahora-

Hiashi no salia del shock, mientras que la gondaime salia de la mansion hyuuga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Realmente deseaba golpear a ese imbesil" -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que juugo llegaba hacia donde se encontraba sasuke sentado y sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Que pasa? - pregunto sasuke

Hemos escuchado rumores sobre akatsuki-

¿Que rumores?-

Se les ha visto en el pais del rayo...-

Entonces que esperamos... iremos hacia el pais del rayo-

Sasuke se levanto y miro hacia le cielo, ya no sentia esa atraccion... pero seguia pensando porque... en un momento sintio unos deseos incontrolabres de olvidarse de Itachi y correr en busca de... lo que lo llamaba a gritos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen: Konochiwa... siento la tardansa... pero l compu tenia un pequeño problema...

David: si la muy estupida le metio un virus...

Helen: ¡¡No soy estupida!! ademas no fui yo... una cosa mas... etto... no es que vaya a dejar "lo que nesecito" lo que pasa es que quiero que tenga un super final... asi que lo mas probable es que suba el ultimo capitulo ha finales de este mes...


	5. Verdades y decisiones

Capitulo 5: Verdades y dediciones.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse en el hospital. No recordaba como había terminado ahí, mucho menos recordaba como había terminado a pelea con Hanabi.

De seguro y me volvió a vencer…- dijo en n susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza

Iie… Hanabi perdió la pelea-

Hinata levanto la vista y vio que Kakashi estaba frente a la puerta y además tenia unos papeles en sus manos.

Ohayo Kakashi-san…-

Ohayo hinata-san…-

Etto… me podía explicar como es eso que vencí a Hanabi… onegai…-

¿Usted no lo recuerda?- le dijo el peligris

Iie… no recuerdo nada…-

Bueno… lo primero que hizo fue quebrarle la mano derecha a Hanabi… luego de eso le dio una patada, para luego tirarla al aire y envestirla con una bola de fuego… por la cual hanabi obtuvo quemaduras de 1,2 y 3 grado… pero aun así… no le vasto estuvo a punto de atacarla con el shindori… por tal razón yo tuve que bloquearla…-

Jejejejeje…- rió nerviosamente hinata- en serio Kakashi-san… ¿Qué paso?-

Lo que escuchaste…-

Hinata miro a Kakashi sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. En serio ella había hecho eso, pero eso simplemente no es posible, ella ni siquiera sabe como se hace la bola de fuego muchos menos sabe como se hace el shindori.

Toma… si lees esto talvez algunas de tus dudas se aclaren…- dijo mientras la pasaba un sobre- si aun así tienes dudas yo las responderé-

Hinata abrió el sobre y se dio cuenta que era una carta, se sorprendió al ver las firma de la carta, esa carta había sido escrita por… su madre.

_Querido Angelito:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que yo ya no estoy contigo, no se cuantas cosas has sufrido en el tiempo en el que estuviste sola, te pido perdón por no haber sido mas fuerte, para así soportar mi enfermedad. No sabes lo mucho que te amo, y lo mucho que me duele ser débil, débil por no tener mas fuerzas para protegerte del clan Hyuuga._

_Quiero que le tomes importancia a las cosas que estoy a punto de decirte. Hinata tu no eres hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, tu eres hija de Madara Uchiha; es decir tu verdadero nombre es Hinata Uchiha. Madara era un gran hombre, a diferencia de lo que todos piensan, el en realidad te quería, lastimosamente el destino nuca nos permitió protegerte, siempre pasaba algo para que todos nuestros planes desaparecieran._

_Tu padre, Madara, murió dos meses después de tu nacimiento, lo cual fue algo muy triste para mi; el había planeado enfrentara Hiashi para así obtenerte a ti, el siempre me decía que era muy feliz por tener una hija, que era la primera hija que tenia. Siempre decía que haría que el clan Uchiha te respetara y te obedeciera, ya que tu eres la Heredera del Clan Uchiha, el deseaba tanto educarte para que te convirtieras en el orgullo de tu clan._

_Después que Madara murió todos nuestros planes desaparecieron. Pero por lo menos estaba yo contigo y nunca permitiría que Hiashi te hiciera algo malo. Pero después de tener a Hanabi todo se vino abajo. Me enferme y sabia que tarde o temprano Hiashi te trataría mal, por no poder controlar por completo las técnicas del clan Hyuuga. Eso princesa no es culpa tuya, el poder de la sangre Hyuuga que corre por tus venas es menor que el poder de la sangre Uchiha. Sin embargo el mayor problema para mi era: que tu no podrías controlar el verdadero poder de tus ojos._

_Como talvez ya lo has notado, tú posees ambas líneas sanguíneas, el Sharingan y el Byakugan, se que es muy probable que ya puedas controlar el byakugan a su totalidad; sin embargo es una historia totalmente diferente para el sharingan. Madara siempre decía que tu doujutsu seria el mas poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo muy peligroso para ti. Ya que era muy probable que no lo dominaras por completo y el terminara dominándote a ti._

_En ese momento le pedí ayuda a mi mejor amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, después de reunirnos muchas veces para pensar en que hacer, por fin llegamos a la conclusión de que te competeríamos con su hijo menor, se que te parecerá un poco injusto, como a mi me pareció injusto que me comprometieran con Hiashi, pero era necesario. Como pudimos Mikoto y yo creamos un nuevo Jutsu al cual no le pusimos nombre, no se nos ocurrió nada. El jutsu consistía en un sello invisible a los ojos humanos, incluso si usaban el byakugan o el sharingan no lo verían, este sello yo te lo puse a ti y mikoto se lo puso a su hijo menor, Sasuke._

_Sin embargo Fugaku-teme, en serio si es un gran estupido, la verdad no se que le vio Mikoto, le puso el sello a Itachi, Hijo mayor de Mikoto, ya que el pensaba que el clan tendría un mejor futuro si tu e casabas con el, odio esa manera de pensar es muy parecida a la de mi padre y a la de Hiashi. Por desgracia para ti estas comprometida con ambos. Ya que como era un nuevo Jutsu no sabíamos como borrarlo. _

_Este sello te une a ellos, así como ellos también están unidos a ti, todas las técnicas que ellos sepan tu también las sabes, inconcientemente, al igual que ellos todas las técnicas que tu puedas hacer ellos las saben; el sello te obliga a obedecer todas las ordenes que te den, sean las que sean. Se que es un poco injusto y cruel el estar comprometida con alguien al cual no amas, por esa razón este plan se esta llevando a cabo ahora que tienes 9 años, para que así con el tiempo tu y sasuke construyan el verdadero amor, y para que ambos sean el orgullo de su clan._

_No tengas miedo yo se que mikoto será una gran madre para ti, además se que ella se encargara de convertirte en una gran mujer, debes portarte bien ya que vivirás con ella._

_Te amo como no tienes idea, al igual que tu padre el te amo hasta el final, siempre decía que no importaba lo que digieran todos para el tu eras el orgullo mas grande de su vida._

_Nuestro amor por ti no conoce límites…_

_Att. Kibô Hyuuga_

En ese momento hinata comenzó a llorar, se sentía feliz pero a la vez triste. Ella tenia un padre que la amaba y la apreciaba aunque nunca lo conoció.

¿Por qué me da esta carta hasta ahora si se supone que me la debía dar cuando tenia 9 años?-

Escucha hinata… se te iba a dar a los 9 años por que inmediatamente después de dártela tú te irías a vivir con Mikoto, cosa que no pudo pasar ya que cuando tenias 8 años Itachi aniquilo al clan Uchiha… haciendo que esto fuera totalmente imposible-

Etto… Kakashi-san… ¿Usted me podría decir como era mi padre?-

La verdad Hinata yo no conocí a tu padre, sin embargo tengo esto- le dijo mientras le pasaba un papel

Hinata tomo el papel y se dio cuenta que era una foto en la cual aparecía su madre cargándola, ya la vez siendo abrazada por un hombre. Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ese hombre era el que aparecía en sus sueños. Su madre se veía realmente feliz además que estaba fuertemente sonrojada. Hinata recordó que nunca había visto a su madre feliz o sonrojada al estar con Hiashi.

Etto… ¿otô… Hiashi ya sabe que no soy su hija?-

Si la gondaime se encargo de decírselo…-

Hinata recordó las palabras que le había dicho su padre en su sueño:

Etto… kakashi-san usted tiene un sharingan… ¿o me equivoco?-

No, no te equivocas, si tengo un sharingan… ¿por?-

Kakashi-san… ¿usted podría enseñarme a controlar el sharingan?-

Si podría… ¿pero para que?-

Para regresarle en honor al clan uchiha, honor que ha perdido por las acciones de los hermanos uchiha… onegai shimasu… enséñeme a usar el sharingan-

Esta bien te enseñare… el entrenamiento empezara mañana… estés o no estés mejor-

Kakashi salio de la habitación, hinata pensaba muchas cosas una de ellas era: "¿Qué cara habrá puesto Hiashi al darse cuenta que no soy su hija?". Sin embargo ese pensamiento fue borrado por uno mayor… ella tenia la oportunidad que siempre quiso, tener a alguien como su madre, tener una familia real, tener a alguien que le apoyara, una verdadera familia, el clan Uchiha era su verdadera familia y la había perdido por culpa de un maldito…

Aprenderé a usar el sharingan… aprenderé a controlar el poder que tiene mi sangre… me haré muy fuerte y luego… te buscare para matarte… Itachi-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El equipo 7 y 8 ya tenían 2 meses de estar buscando a Sasuke y por desgracia aun no habían dado con el. Sin embargo pasaron cerca de una aldea en la cual estaban celebran un maravilloso festival, como estaban cansados y muy aburridos decidieron paras esa noche ahí.

Kuso...si no hayamos a Sasuke no podremos regresar a Konoha…- dijo Kiba

Aun no entiendo la razón para que Stunade-sama este tan interesada en que regrese Sasuke- Dijo Shino

Hey yo tengo una duda… no se supone que Hinata-san vendría con nosotros…- Dijo Sai

Si… este se suponía… pero como salimos corriendo cuando Shizune nos dio aviso…- Dijo yamato

En ese momento se escucharon los gritos de muchas chicas que decían cientos de halagos para alguien, eso no les importo en lo mas mínimo, aunque sakura y naruto se sintieron tristes al recordar que lo mismo pasaba con sasuke. Todo cambio cuando escucharon los reclamos de una chica.

¡¡¡Piérdanse zorras, ninguna de ustedes le interesa a sasuke-kun!!!-

Todos corrieron y entraron al bar en el cual se escuchaban los gritos.

¡¡¡Sasuke!!! – dijo Naruto

Sasuke volteo a ver a naruto- Usuratonkashi- dijo sasuke

Shino, Kiba y Akamaru se abrasaron entre ellos, mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

¡¡¡Regresaremos a Konoha!!!- decían al unísono

Sasuke regresaras con nosotros- le dijo naruto

¿Qué te hace pensar que regresare contigo a Konoha?... –

… -

No regresare a Konoha hasta que haya cumplido mi objetivo… matar a Itachi-

Si no regresas por las buenas te llevare por las malas-

Al escuchar eso sasuke se levanto y miro a Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad (Sonrisas made in Uchiha XD!!!)

No es la primera vez que dices eso dobe…-

Esta vez si lo cumpliré-

Sasuke y Naruto estaba a punto de darse a golpes cuando el grito de Sakura los detuvo.

¡¡¡Deténganse!!!- ambos la miraron confundidos, sakura volteo a ver a sasuke y se acerco a el- Sasuke-kun… la quinta Hokage te envía esto- dijo mientras le extendía la carta- Dijo que era algo que solo te interesaba a ti.

¿Qué es?-

No se… yo no la he abierto-

Sasuke se sentó, mientras que el resto del equipo hebi se mantenía en guardia para contrarrestar cualquier ataque por parte de los shinobis de konoha. Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron sin medida al darse cuenta que esa carta había sido escrita por… su madre.

_Querido sasuke-chan…_

_No se como has de estar ahora, me imagino que muy grande, mucho menos se que edad tienes. No se si serás un rompe corazones o si eres el tonto al que nadie le presta atención, aunque conociéndote lo mas probable es que todas las chicas estén locas por ti._

_Esta carta es lo único que te puedo dejar, sabes nunca pensé que Itachi-chan llegaría tan lejos, últimamente lo he visto muy distanciado de nosotros lo cual me duele, pero ayer me di cuenta de una horrible verdad, las palabras de Kibô se hicieron realidad, Itachi mato a su mejor amigo. Nunca espere eso de su parte, pero todo es mi culpa. Mi culpa por nunca haber tomado el papel de madre._

_Yo se que hijos tengo, y no me extrañaría que Itachi me matara un día de estos. Si lo hace no pienso defenderme, me lo merezco por no ser buena madre. Solo le ruego a Dios por que a ti no te toque._

_Sasuke si lees esto lo mas probable es que yo no este contigo, ya que, obvio, si estuviera viva yo misma te diría lo que esta carta tiene escrito. Sasuke, Madara Uchiha tuvo una hija con una Hyuuga, con mi mejor amiga, Kibô Hyuuga, para mala suerte de la pequeña, Madara murió dos meses después de su nacimiento y kibô murió cuando la pequeña tenía 4 años. Desde que Kibô murió Hiashi ha tratado muy mal a Hinata, Hija de kibô, antes que Kibô muriera ella y yo hicimos un plan infalible. Hinata es tu prometida, tu deber es enseñarle a controlar su poder, ya que ella nunca ha recibido un entrenamiento Uchiha, no puede usar el sharingan._

_Hinata es una niña maravillosa, dulce, linda, cariñosa. Se que ella será una gran esposa para ti. Cada vez que hinata pierda el control de su poder ella te llamara, inconcientemente, a ti… a ti y a Itachi. Para mi mala suerte cuando Kibô y yo planeábamos su futuro, tu padre escuchó toda la conversación y sello a itachi. Ya que un sello es lo que te une a hinata hace que todos sus pensamientos se conecten._

_Así como también dicho sello le da un poder incontrolable a su prometido, no se como se obtiene ese poder ya que el sello es un invento de Kibô y mió. Sin embargo se que Itachi buscara ese poder, tu deber es protegerla de tu hermano, protegerla y amarla. _

_Daría todo el dinero del mundo por poder abrazarte, por poder darte aunque sea un beso, por decirte cuanto te quiero, por estar contigo cuando sufres, cuando lloras, cuando ríes._

_Sasuke no sabes lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te quiero, si pudiera dar mi alma por ti la daría. Perdóname, perdóname por no ser una buena madre, por no educara tu hermano como se debía. _

_Se que es muy probable que sufras mucho. Pero recuerda que siempre te veré desde el cielo, y orare por ti._

_Sasuke el clan Uchiha es tuyo… tuyo y de Hinata… hagan que este sea un orgullo para Konoha._

_Te dejo un millón de besos y abrazos… _

_Con todo el amor del mundo…_

_Mikoto Uchiha._

Sasuke al terminar de leer la carta hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar. Esa carta y la forma en la que su madre se culpaba por el comportamiento de su hermano hicieron que este lo odiara aun más. Pero en ese momento reacciono. Si el regresaba a Konoha obtendría el poder para vencer a Itachi, además que según la carta itachi terminaría buscando ese poder, seria como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. En ese momento intento recordar quien era Hinata… pero la verdad no la recordaba muy bien, lo único que le venia a la mente era que ella no se le tiraba encima, además que siempre estaba espiando a Naruto.

Sasuke se levanto, guardo la carta. Miro fijamente a todos los presentes.

Regresemos ya entonces. No tenemos tiempo que perder…-

Naruto y sakura lo miraron llenos de alegría, por fin su amigo regresaría a casa. Después de tanto tiempo por fin serian nuevamente un equipo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen: espero que les haya gustado… mientras escribía las cartas estaba escuchando la canción "Nakushita Kotoba". Creo que esa es la razón que sean tan sentimentales.

David: Hola a todos… se que muchos de ustedes aun no han superado La muerte de nuestro gran y maravilloso… jiraira-sama… pero yo les digo hay que seguir adelante y hay que hacer que nuestro maestro este orgullo… ¡¡¡llenemos de pervertidos las tierra!!!

Helen: Pobre… das pena…

David: solo una cosa mas…

¡¡¡Amy-chan te amo!!! ¡¡¡Todo mi corazón es tuyo!!! ¡¡¡Mi amor por ti no conoce los limites!!!

Helen: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

David: ¿De que rayos te ríes?

Helen: Lo más probable es que amy-sempai ni siquiera te tome en cuenta…

David: desgraciada… no seas tan cruel…

Helen: Naruto y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen… ya que si me pertenecieran… Usaría mucho las manos de deidara-san y del cuerpo de sasuke-san kukukukukukukukukukukukuku… (Estoy sufriendo de una ultra, mega, súper hemorragia nasal ¡¡¡DATTEBAYO!!!)


	6. Encuentro

Capitulo 6: Encuentro

_Tú me mataste…- decía un hombre_

_Nosotros éramos una familia feliz…- decía un niño_

_¿Cómo pudiste? – decía una mujer_

_¡No! ¡Yo nunca he matado a alguien en mi vida! ¡¡Están equivocados!! – se defendía la acusada_

_Si… tú fuiste mira tus manos… están llenas de nuestra sangre… -_

_¡¡No!! –_

_¡Míralas! – _

_La acusada dirigía su vista a sus manos y las veía llenas de sangre. Las personas que la acusaban se acercaban cada vez más a ella, ella intentaba correr pero no podía alejarse de ellos. Ella repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, lo extraño era que ella no conocía a ninguna de las personas que la acusaban. Ella lloraba a más no poder _

Hinata despertó de golpe, desde que había aprendido a usar el Sharingan, solo con un aspa, tenia esas pesadillas. La mayoría de veces no eran las mismas personas, siempre eran diferentes, de todas las aldeas, unos eran ninjas otros simplemente personas.

Se sentó en la cama, sus lágrimas salían sin poder controlarlas, tenía un mes que no dormía bien. Todas las noches las almas en pena la acosaban y la torturaban. Se levanto de la cama. Sabía muy bien que no volvería a dormir. Decidió levantase a entrenar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban tres días caminando, estaban a punto de llegar a Konoha, de hecho ya podían ver las grandes murallas de la aldea. Sasuke estaba muy aturdido, no estaba seguro si lo que hacía estaba bien. Pero era una petición de su madre, solo había una persona en la que él podía confiar ciegamente y esa era su madre, así que si su madre le decía que eso era lo correcto el obedecería… además ganaría mucho poder.

¡¡¡Llegamos dattebayo!!!- exclamo un rubio

En ese momento aparecieron 15 ambus a su alrededor. Sasuke solo levanto la ceja. Mientras que se preparaba para la pelea.

Bienvenidos… Tsunade-sama desea que vayan a su despacho lo más rápido posible…- dijo uno de los ambus.

Todos empezaron a caminar siendo escoltados por los ambus. Sasuke miraba a todos los que pasaban y se le quedaban viendo, pero hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que las chicas lo empezaban a mirar y empezaban a gritar. Al parecer aun había chicas tontas y pesadas en Konoha.

Llegaron donde la gondaime, esta se les quedo viendo un rato.

Uchiha Sasuke… volviste…-

¿Dónde está? – pregunto fríamente Sasuke

Por el momento ella está entrenando con Kakashi…-

¿Por qué con Kakashi? –

Como sabes ella necesita controlar el poder de sus ojos, no nos podemos dar el lujo que sea presa fácil…- la Hokage vio a los demás presentes- los felicito por su gran trabajo… pero por el momento les pediré que salgan… más tarde hablare con ustedes …-

¡¡¡Pero vieja Tsunade hay que festejar que Sasuke-teme volvió!!!-

¡¡¡Que no me llames vieja Naruto!!! ¡¡¡Salgan todos que aquí quiero hablar con Sasuke a solas!!!-

Todos, excepto el equipo hebi, salieron corriendo de la oficina. La Gondaime le hizo una mueca a Sasuke para que también saliera su equipo, ellos comprendieron y salieron sin necesidad de que Sasuke digiera algo.

---------------------------

¡¡¡Sasuke-kun volvió!!!- decía emocionada Sakura

Pero no te emociones pelo teñido… por que el no regreso para ser tu novio…- dijo Karin

¡¡¡y a ti zorra!!! ¡¡¡¿Quién te pregunto?!!!- le respondió Sakura

¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-

¡¡¡Como oíste!!!-

Shino y Kiba solo suspiraban fastidiados por el comportamiento de ambas chicas. En ese momento entro Ino. La cual venia acompañada de Chouji.

¡Frente de marquesina volviste!-

¡Cállate Ino cerda no tengo tiempo para ti!-

¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

¡¡Que te calles!!- dijeron Karin y Sakura al unisonó

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ahora las cuatro chicas peleaban a más no poder. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage. Todos entraron. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron a más no poder al ver a Sasuke. Pero no se abalanzo a él, como algunos años atrás lo hubiera hecho. Ella ya tenía a alguien especial a su lado. Solo se limito a tomar su mano, Chouji le apretó la mano y le sonrió.

Me alegra que vinieran... Ino, Chouji… -

Tsunade sama… - dijeron al unisonó los mencionados

Necesito que lleven a Sasuke a donde esta Hinata… y aquí está su misión para mañana… irán los tres… Shikamaru será el líder de la misión…-

Entendido…-

Ahora pueden retirarse… no olvides lo que hablamos Sasuke… por tu bien no lo olvides…¡ah! Se me olvidaba… dale este pergamino a Hinata-

No lo olvidare…-

Todos se les quedaron viendo algo extrañados. Sasuke y los demás siguieron a Ino y a Chouji. Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Ino había madurado mucho, no se podía decir lo mismo de Sakura, ella tenía una reacción con Chouji, nunca espero que eso pasara.

Llegaron al bosque y en ese momento escucharon unos golpes y unos gritos, los gritos claramente eran de una chica.

Se acercaron al lugar y se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata tirada en el suelo.

Si sigues así esto no tendrá sentido…- dijo un peligris

Gomen… Kakashi-sensei…- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie

En ese momento vieron que lee se acercaba muy rápido a Hinata e intentaba golpearla, pero esta lo esquivaba. Kiba y Shino se sorprendieron al ver lo rápido que se movía Hinata. Nunca la habían visto moverse tan rápido.

Hinata ataco a Lee, pero en ningún momento uso el taijutsu de los Hyuuga. Si no que estaba usando el taijutsu usado por los Uchiha. Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo hacía muy bien. Lee salió volando a chocar contra un árbol.

Hinata hizo una bola de fuego, muy pequeña comparada con las que hacia Sasuke, y se la lanzo. Lee logro esquivarla, y ataco nuevamente a Hinata.

Usa el Sharingan Hinata… si no estaremos aquí todo el día…- dijo el peligris

Hinata cerró los ojos, aun le costaba un poco sacar el Sharingan. Debía enfocarse y concentrarse, si no en vez del Sharingan saldría el byakugan. Después de 30 segundos, los abrió mostrando su Sharingan. Todos los que observaban, a excepción de Ino y Chouji, se quedaron boqui abiertos.

Hinata es…- dijo Naruto

Una Uchiha - termino Ino

En un par de minutos Hinata había derrotado a Lee. Esta cayó al piso, estaba muy cansada. Kakashi se acerco a ella y le ayudo a levantarse.

Debes dormir mas, ya que si no perderás fuerza…- le dijo

¡¡¡Hinata-chan!!! ¡¡¡Eres estupenda dattebayo!!! – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hinata al ver a Naruto se sorprendió y se sonrojo, pero no mucho. Si él estaba de vuelta eso quería decir que había traído a Sasuke de regreso. Busco son sus ojos, vio a su equipo, al equipo hebi, a Sakura… Sasuke.

En el momento en el que sus ojos chocaron el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sasuke no poda desviar su mirada de esos ojo rojos, Hinata no había desactivado el Sharingan, Sasuke inconscientemente activo su Sharingan y empezó a caminara a ella. Hinata se asusto he intento retroceder.

No te muevas…- dijo el moreno

En ese momento el cuerpo de Hinata se congelo, no podía moverse, no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Sasuke. Sakura y Karin notaron que ambos, tanto Hinata como Sasuke, se comportaban de manera extraña. Pero se llenaron de celos al ver que Hinata tenía puesta una camisa de Sasuke, una camisa de las que Sasuke usaba cuando estaba más pequeño, o eso pensó Sakura.

Naruto hablaba a más no poder, pero Hinata no podía escucharlo, no podía hacer nada más que ver los ojos de Sasuke. Sasuke llego a donde estaba Hinata y con su mano comenzó a contonear el rostro de Hinata.

Karin estaba a punto de saltar sobre Hinata, ya que no entendía cómo era posible que Sasuke hiciera eso, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Ino ya la había agarrado del brazo y la miraba de manera asesina.

No te atrevas a interferir…-

El dedo purgar de Sasuke toco los labios de Hinata y los comenzó a acariciar. La ojiblanco se estremeció por el movimiento del moreno. El empezó a acercar su rostro al de la chica, esta temblaba a más no poder. El junto sus labios, era un beso suave, al principio Hinata solo pudo abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente los cerro. El moreno pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y la atrajo más a él. Esta emitió un pequeño gemido, entre abriendo la boca, el moreno no desaprovecho su oportunidad y introdujo su lengua.

Hinata no podía creerlo su primer beso estaba siendo con Sasuke Uchiha, un chico por el cual nunca ha sentido nada, y de seguro tampoco el sentía algo por ella.

Ella subió sus manos, tocando su pecho, hasta llegar a su cuello, y ahí rodearlo. En ese momento ambos reaccionaron a lo que estaban haciendo, y se separaron bruscamente. El Sharingan de ambos desapareció.

¡¡¡Sasuke-teme!!! ¡¡¡No te aproveches de Hinata-chan!!!- dijo Naruto

Las mejillas de la ahora Uchiha mostraban un color carmesí, mientras se tocaba los labios.

Al parecerlo efectos del sello son muy fuertes…- dijo Kakashi

Ino corrió y abrazo a Hinata. Mientras que todos caminaban hacia donde estaban ellos.

Hinata-chan… estuviste estupenda… magnifica… eres una gran Uchiha, es lógico que seas una gran ninja…- dijo Ino

Gracias Ino-chan… pero no es tanto…-

Ya te tengo la ropa que me habías pedido… me imagino que esas camisas no te quedan cómodas… además soy muy apretadas…- dijo Ino solo para molestar a Sakura y Karin

Hinata-chan… te queremos pedir un favor…- dijo Chouji

Si claro… lo que sea…-

Le darías este pergamino a Shikamaru… es que Ino y yo tenemos cosas que hacer…-

De un solo aprovechas para llevar a Sasuke a tu casa… hey… Sasuke-kun… dale el pergamino que Tsunade-sama le envía a Hinata…-

Sasuke le paso el pergamino a Hinata, esta lo abrió leyó su contenido y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Ok… vámonos Sasuke-san… debo mostrarte cuanto a cambiado Konoha desde tu partida…- le dijo la morena.

Ino tomo la mano de Chouji y la de Hinata y le siguió. Sakura estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de Ino, ella no recordaba que ella anduviera con Chouji, muchos menos recordaba que fuera una gran amiga de Hinata.

Naruto y Kiba por otro lado no salian del shock de haber visto a Sasuke besar a Hinata. Llegaron hasta la academia Ninja, cuando los niños, a los cuales cuidaba Shikamaru, vieron a Hinata se olvidaron de su sensei, Shikamaru, y corrieron a abrazar a Hinata.

Hinata-sensei… ¿nos vas a cuidar otra vez?- dijo un niña

¡¡¡Si Hinata- sensei!!! ¡¡¡Cuídanos, es mejor que nos enseñe una gran Uchiha a un tonto perezoso!!!- dijo otro niño

Que problemático… por eso odio a los niños… no puedo creer que Temari quiera 3 hijos…- dijo entre dientes Shikamaru

Konichiwa… Shikamaru-san etto… la Hokage te envía esto…- dijo mientras le pasaba el pergamino

Shikamaru lo leyó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, de hecho quería saltar de la alegría pero debía contenerse.

¡Mocosos reúnanse!- les dijo a los niños

Mañana salgo de misión a Suna, así que Hinata-san será su sensei durante los días que este fuera……-

¡¡¡¡¡Si el perezoso se va!!!! ¡¡¡¡Hinata-sensei nos dará clases!!! – gritaron los niños

Hinata soltó una risita, mientras que Shikamaru maldecía a los niños, nadie de los recién llegados comprendía lo que pasaba… ¿desde cuanto era Hinata tan popular?

Hinata comenzó a caminar después de despedirse de Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi. Sasuke y el equipo hebi la siguieron, mientras ella les comentaba de lo mucho que había cambiado Konoha. Lo que le pareció extraño a Sasuke es que todas las personas saludaban a Hinata, la mayoría le decía Hinata-san, otros al contrario la llamaban Uchiha-san… ni siquiera el cuando estuvo pequeño llamaba tanto la atención. Excepto, claro, con las locas chicas de la aldea.

¿Desde cuando saben ellos que eres un Uchiha?- pregunto Sasuke

Desde hace un mes y 10 días… ¿Por qué?-

Me parece raro que con tan poco tiempo ya seas reconocida por todos… yo me acuerdo que antes de irme nadie te notaba…-

Eso le dolió a Hinata. Pero estaba bien si Sasuke quería jugar a humillar ella le seguiría el juego, y terminaría ganando, además que Kakashi le había dicho que un Uchiha nunca deja que otro se burle de el…

Es lógico me tomen en cuenta… de todos modos le estoy regresando el honor al clan…-

¿Honor? ¿De que hablas?-

Le estoy regresando el honor que perdió por culpa de tus estupidas acciones y las de tu hermano-

Ante ese comentario Sasuke le agarro fuertemente el brazo y activo su sharingan. Hinata solo río divertida y activo también su sharingan.

Repite eso…- la reto el moreno

¿Acaso estas sordo Sasuke-san?…-

Los del equipo hebi estaban sorprendidos, mas suigetsu, desde que estaban con Sasuke nunca una chica se le había oponido de tal manera, simplemente saltaban a sus brazos.

Sasuke la miro fijamente, Hinata lo vio también fijamente. De repente las distancias entre sus rostros se acortaron, ninguno de los dos estaba conciente de lo que hacían, simplemente eran controlados por sus impulsos. Sasuke rozo los labios de Hinata, ella tembló, Sasuke la beso, pero a diferencia del primer beso este era salvaje. Solo expresaba deseo y lujuria. Pero ninguno de los dos podía separase.

Karin estaba que echaba rayos...

Suigetsu se Moria de la risa al ver la cara de Karin…

Sasuke e Hinata se separaron al tomar conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo. Desactivaron sus sharingan, ya eran dos veces en el día que perdían el control sobre sus cuerpos. Por su mente solo una pregunta era la que se cruzaba

"¡¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen: ¡¡¡Konichiwa!!! He regresado espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, yo la verdad no se… no lo hayo muy bueno que se diga… la verdad lo encuentro algo pésimo… pero espero que por lo menos les haya gustado aunque sea un poco…

David: la verdad todo lo que escribes es pésimo…

Helen: tienes razón soy una terrible escritora TT.TT

David: ¡¿eh?! ¿y ahora que te pasa?

Helen: estoy en medio de una terrible depresión…

David: ok… ¡¡¡Era mentira Imoto-chan tu eres una gran escritora!!!

Helen: mentiras este capitulo esta pésimo…

David: Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen….

¡¡¡Te amo hime-chan!!!


	7. Auto Control

Capitulo 7: auto control…

Hinata y Sasuke estaban ante la Hokage ambos estaban un poco molestos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie les había dicho lo que ocurriría si ellos se quedaban solos, y si estando solos usaban el Sharingan. Porque rayos nunca decían las cosas completas. Tanto les costaba decir las cosas como eran.

La quinta Hokage y el Jounin peligris les miraban, de manera un poco picara, la Hokage les había hecho una pregunta y, por el silencio de ambos, ella estaba segura que algo había pasado con ellos dos la noche anterior.

¿Ninguno de los dos me contestara¿Solo les he preguntado si paso algo interesante anoche?-

Etto… Tsunade-sama… usted sabe algo… que… etto… nosotros debamos saber… ya que si… este nos está preguntando eso… es porque… está claro… que usted ya sabe que si paso algo…- dijo Hinata, un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

Se podría decir que más o menos me puedo imaginar…. Pero no estoy segura que tan fuerte es el poder del sello… Sasuke me podrías explicar… que paso exactamente…-

Flash back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata y Sasuke se miraban de manera asesina. Después de los comentarios que se habían tirado estaban que echaban rayos. Ninguno de los miembros del equipo hebi decía nada. De todos modos par que lo harían. Llegaron a la misión de los Uchiha, al entrar Sasuke se sorprendió.

La casa estaba bellísima, estaba completamente limpia, las paredes estaban pintadas, el piso acerado y brilloso. En fin parecía que la casa era nueva. Incluso las marcas de sangre, sangre que él nunca fue capaz de borrarla, de los pisos había desaparecido. En una mesa que estaba en la sala estaban las fotos de su familia y todas estaban limpias y en genial estado, excepto una la cual estaba boca abajo, y también había dos fotos de personas que él o conocía, así que inmediatamente dedujo que esas eran de la chica.

Se acerco a la mesa y levanto la foto que estaba boca abajo, se sorprendió al ver y que era la única foto en la que aparecía Itachi.

No la bote porque es tuya… ya que si de mí dependiera la hubiera hecho cenizas….- dijo Hinata

Sasuke noto que las palabras de Hinata contenían un gran odio. Se había escuchado como que fuera él que hablaba.

Hinata sirvió la comida, y les sirvió a todos, luego les entrego el pergamino que la Hokage le había dado la Hokage. El rostro de Karin mostro un gran odio y furia. El pergamino decía que solo Sasuke se quedaría a dormir en la mansión Uchiha y todos los demás del equipo hebi dormirían en otro lado. Que al atardecer llegaría un Jounin y los llevaría a su supuesto hogar.

Ni a Sasuke ni a Hinata le causaba gran emoción el pensar que vivirían en la misma casa. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y no podían hacer nada ya que la quinta había declarado eso.

Sasuke tenía una gran curiosidad. Deseaba saber por qué la chica de cabellos azules y ojos blancos, mostraba tanto odio hacia su hermano mayor. Que el supiera la única persona que mostraba ese odio era él.

Antes que el sol se ocultara por completo llego Kakashi y se llevo al equipo hebi consigo. Pero antes de irse se acerco a Hinata, después de todo el se había convertido en el sensei de la chica desde hace dos meses. El Jounin le dijo a Hinata que evitara usar su Sharingan con Sasuke, ya que si lo usaba quien saldría perdiendo seria ella. Hinata simplemente no comprendió las palabras de Kakashi.

Una hora después de que el Jounin peli plateado se hubiera retirado. Sasuke encaro a Hinata y le exigió que le explicara la razón por la cual ella odiaba a Itachi. Hinata frunció el seño y le dijo que él no era nadie para exigirle cosas a ella.

Eso molesto a Sasuke ninguna chica le negaba nada a él. Hinata estaba moleta ¿acaso el creía que podía simplemente exigir algo y ella se lo daría sin reprochar?

Sasuke mostro su Sharingan, para retar a la chica de ojos opalinos. Hinata recordó las palabras de su sensei, pero las ignoro, no dejaría que Sasuke-hago-lo-que-quiero-Uchiha la intimidara. Hinata le dio una sonrisa sínica a Sasuke y lo encaro con el Sharingan.

Grave error…

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos… para ser exactos 10 segundos… después de esos 10 segundos algo paso. Sasuke comenzó a besar de manera desesperada a Hinata. Hinata aceptaba las caricias de Sasuke.

Sasuke cargo a Hinata y la llevo al cuarto de sus padres. Después de todo esa era su casa y el la conocía perfectamente. La tiro a la cama y rompió la camisa que esta llevaba. Sasuke empezó a besarla salvajemente, y con sus manos empezó a acaricia y a estrujar los pechos de la morena de ojos opalinos. Hinata solo soltaba gemidos. Sasuke se quito su yukata. Para luego despojar a la morena de sus pantalones.

Sasuke se tiro sobre ella nuevamente y empezó a acariciar la entre pierna de la chica. Sin embargo cuando Sasuke metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de Hinata, esta reacciono, el Sharingan desapareció de sus ojos. Solo reacciono Hinata, también lo hizo Sasuke.

Este se separo un poco de la morena, noto que ambos estaban estaba temblando, por la excitación, y que en el rostro de ella tenía un color carmesí. Sasuke se podía haber parado inmediatamente, sin embrago se dedico a observar por completo el cuerpo de la chica.

Nunca en su vida había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto. Pechos voluminosos y redondeados, piernas largas y firmes. Y una piel más suave que la seda. Este se incorporo y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Sasuke le tiro su yukata a Hinata. Esta inmediatamente la recibió y se cubrió.

Hinata… ¿Cómo terminamos así?-

Etto… no se…este… no recuerdo nada… ¿y tú?-

No… no recuerdo nada…-

Después de eso decidieron mejor hablar y aclarar algunas cosas. Pero al final se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabia porque perdían el control de sus cuerpos.

Solo que al final de tanto hablar llegaron a una conclusión…

"derrotar a Itachi juntos"

Fin del flash back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Entonces eso paso?-

Seh… eso paso- dijo Sasuke

Hinata miraba ningún punto específico de la ventana. Para evitar que su sonrojo se notase tanto. Sin embargo no servía de anda ya que era claramente visible.

Etto… usted ya sabía que…-Hinata intento hablar pero la Hokage le interrumpió

Escuchen bien ambos, aunque sus madres fueron extremadamente inteligentes al crear un sello tan estupendo, ellas no se preocuparon en lo más importante. Ninguna de ellas se preocupo por sus efectos sobre los poseedores… y yo no estaba segura de lo que pasaría… hasta que ayer Kakashi vino y me comento acerca de la bienvenida que te dio Hinata. Y eso me hizo suponer que algo pasaría… pero nunca pensé que el sello fuera tan fuerte… eso nos trae problemas… ya que es muy probable que así como Hinata esta indefensa ante tus ojos… es muy probable que también lo sea ante los ojos de Itachi…y el problema mayor es el no saber si Hinata e Itachi están conectados, como lo estas tu con ella…-

El rostro de Hinata mostro una gran furia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke.

Escuchen bien… Sasuke… tú y Kakashi serán los responsables de entrenar a Hinata para evitar que sea presa fácil ante Itachi…. Ya que si Itachi está conectado con ella no tardara mucho tiempo para que el desee obtener el poder de los ojos de Hinata….-

Sasuke sonrió y volteo a ver a Hinata, esta le regreso la sonrisa… este acto no paso desapercibido por los mayores. Pero decidieron no darla mucha importancia. Hinata y Sasuke salieron de la oficina de la Hokage y lo primero que vieron fue a la peli rosa que se aventaba sobre el Uchiha. Hinata pudo ver como Naruto, y que Sakura estaba con él, mostraba una gran tristeza.

Eso la hizo sentir triste, ella no tenia futuro con el Uzumaki, ya que solo habían dos posibilidades para ella, una era morir al efectuar el plan que el Uchiha había hecho la noche anterior, y la otra era que si sobrevivía se casaría con Sasuke. Y aunque Naruto nunca se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él. Ella haría que él fuera feliz con la peli rosa.

Hinata se acerco a Sasuke y a Sakura, tiro el brazo de Sakura y la alejo de Sasuke. Esta abrazo a Sasuke y sin muchos ánimos lo beso, ante la horrorizada mirada de Sakura, y la de Karin la cual acaba de llegar.

Este… Sakura escúchame bien… Sasuke se casara conmigo… así que deja de andar de zorra y no le ofrezcas onegai…-dijo Hinata

Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharlas palabras de Hinata, la noche anterior habían hablado y ella le había dicho que no se sentía atraída por el…pero ese comportamiento decía otra cosa. Pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la morena noto que ella miraba con lastima al Uzumaki. En ese momento comprendo todo.

Era claro que Sakura solo estaba obsesionada con él. Sin embargo Naruto la amaba de verdad. Hinata al amar a Naruto solo deseaba verlo feliz, aunque no fuera con ella. Así que le siguió el juego.

Es cierto me casare con Hinata… así que sería mejor que no volvieras a hacer eso Sakura…-

Sakura hizo un griterío impresionante, insultando a Hinata, sin embargo a esta poco le importo. Pasaron dos semanas cuando Hinata volvió a encontrarse con Sakura. Como pudo tomo el bazo de la peli rosa y la jalo hacia el bosque… ya que le dijo que debían hablar.

¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Hyuuga?-

Este Sakura-chan… este… yo no soy Hyuuga sino Uchiha…Sakura-chan… ¿de verdad amas a Sasuke-san?-

Pues claro… si no le quisiese no le hubiese buscado… ¿no te parece?-

Pues la verdad… yo creo que estas confundida…-

¿Qué¿Yo confundida¿Por qué piensas eso Uchiha?-

Dime… ¿Qué sientes por Naruto-kun?-

Los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron al escucharlas palabras de la ahora uchiha… bajo la cabeza… ¿Qué sentía por Naruto?

No te has dado cuenta que… lastimas a Naruto-kun…-

¿Yo lastimo a Naruto¿Por qué?-

Dime… Sakura-chan… desde que yo tengo memoria… Naruto siempre ha estado para ti… siempre te ha apoyado… incluso muchas veces… ha estado a punto de morir por ti…dime acaso Sasuke ha hecho eso por ti alguna vez… alguna vez Sasuke se ha preocupado por hacerte sonreír… alguna vez… Sasuke ha estado dispuesto a morir por ti…-

No… no que yo recuerde…-

Sakura… Sasuke no siente nada por ti… entiende eso de una vez…. Entiéndelo y deja de hacer sufrir a Naruto-kun… onegai…ya no quiero… ya no quiero… ya no quiero que Naruto-kun sufra… Sakura… ¡¿acaso no ha sufrido suficiente?!-

Hinata no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar… ella deseaba curar el corazón de Naruto… pero ese no era su trabajo… ese solo le pertenecía a Sakura… no porque ella no pudiera… si no porque… así lo deseaba el kitsune…. Naruto solo amaba a Sakura.

Sakura se sintió mal, empezó a meditar todo, las palabras de Hinata parecían ser muy ciertas; cuando pelearon contra Gaara, el que había estado dispuesto a morir no había sido Sasuke si no que Naruto. En ese momento Sakura recordó las tonterías que Naruto hacia por ella, todas esas estúpidas cosas que a ella tanto la hacían reír. Sakura miro el rostro de Hinata, ella estaba lloraron, y le repetía una y otra vez que ya no hiciera sufrir al Uzumaki… que este no se lo merecía…. Sakura abrazo a Hinata…

Hinata-chan… ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por Naruto?-

Naruto-kun… porque…. Yo quiero mucho a Naruto-kun… él es como…mi hermano… la única persona que me ha apoyado…- mintió Hinata

Hinata-chan… te prometo que no hare sufrir a Naruto… lo prometo… ya no lo hare…-

Sakura se fue, dejando sola a Hinata. Pero solo habían pasado 5 minutos cuando ella se retiro. Cuando apareció Sasuke.

Empecemos… nuestro entrenamiento… recuerda que aunque seas la carnada para atrapar Itachi... eso no quiere decir que yo te estaré protegiendo… si no te cuidas por ti misma en ese momento morirás…-

Hinata solo afirmo y comenzó con su rutina diaria de entrenamiento. Rutina que hacían todos los días… rutina que hasta ahora Hinata no había podido completarla. Siempre se desmayaba antes de finalizar. Sasuke siempre la regañaba y la hacía sentir como cuando entrenaba con su supuesto padre. Pero por lo que más la regañaba Sasuke era porque ella nunca dormía una noche entera….

Sasuke no comprendía porque pero, ella siempre gemía y decía cosas entre sueños, muchas veces incluso llegaba a gritar… no había día que ella no hiciera eso…

El deseaba saber por qué era eso… pero ella nunca le decía nada. Y eso lo molestaba en sobremanera….

Además que los incidentes de auto control, eran cada vez más comunes…un día de estos reaccionarían hasta que ya hubiesen llevado a cabo algo que no tuviera vuelta atrás…

Sasuke se interesa cada vez más en Hinata ya que ella era una de las pocas chicas que no sentían nada por él. Y eso lastimaba su orgullo.

Sin embargo no es común que todos los días alguien tenga sueños que lo dejen tan mal… a las cuatro semanas de estar viviendo juntos, Sasuke se metió al cuarto en el que Hinata dormía. Deseaba saber que ocurría en los sueños de Hinata, para que ella siempre llorara y no volviera a dormir después…

Cuando Hinata comenzó a gemir y a susurrar palabras, el supo que el supuesto sueño que tanto la hacía sufrir empezaba. Hizo un jutsu y se introdujo en los sueños de la ojiblanco y lo que vio…. No le gusto…

No le gusto para nada…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡KONICHIWA!!!

Aquí está la continuación…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…. La verdad no me queda nada que decir nada mas agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo en leer mis tonterías….

Naruto y sus maravillosos personajes no son míos… solos los tomo prestados… pertenecen al gran kishimoto Masashi


	8. Naruto yo te amo

Capitulo 8: Naruto… yo te amo…

Sasuke estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol y miraba como Hinata peleaba contra Kakashi. Ella cayó al piso. Este instintivamente salto por la impresión, pero se calmo al ver que esta se levantaba para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Soltó un suspiro. Hinata estaba cada vez más pálida, era obvio que no dormir le estaba afectando y mucho. Llevaba una semana espiando los sueños de Hinata. Pero el de la noche anterior le afecto a él también.

Flash back--

El primer sueño de Hinata no le gusto para nada: vio como unos ninjas de Konoha la acusaban; le decían una y otra vez "Tu nos matates" y era más que lógico, que apara una niña, como Hinata, eso era terrible.

Los sueños que le siguieron fueron muy similares, pero cada vez eran peor. Muchas veces aparecían personas a las cuales les faltaban partes de sus cuerpos. En uno incluso apareció una mujer con un bebe en brazos. Un bebe muerto.

Ese día el salió del sueño inmediatamente. Podía ser que él fuera muy frio pero eso le había afectado. Miro a Hinata. Esta temblaba y repetía:

"yo no he sido… no… no los conozco… aléjense… onegai… n-Naruto… Naruto-kun ayúdame… onegai…"

Hinata temblaba y sudaba a más no poder. Pero el estaba molesto… ¿por qué Hinata no le pedía ayuda a él? Solo llamaba a Naruto… eso hería el orgullo de Sasuke.

Sin embargo cuando Hinata despertó, el desapareció inmediatamente. Hinata solo abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. A la siguiente noche Sasuke volvió a ir al cuarto de Hinata… y así sucesivamente…

Hasta que pasaron tres días y se hizo viernes, ayer, este como las noches anteriores se metió en el cuarto de la chica; como los días anteriores hizo el jutsu y entro en los sueños de Hinata.

Al principio el sueño era como los otros. Hasta que apareció el rostro del primer ninja, el corazón de Sasuke se detuvo por un momento. El conocía a ese ninja. Seh… él había matado a ese ninja por orden de Orochimaru. ¿Qué rayos hacia un muerto que él conocía en el sueño de Hinata? Pero según vio como Hinata comenzaba a huir de de dicho ninja, vio también como empezaban a aparecer mas ninjas. Su cuerpo se erizo por completo, un terrible escalofrió le recorrió. Todos… todos esos ninjas…habían sido asesinados por él.

Salió del sueño de Hinata, sus ojos mostraban el estado en el que se encontraba. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de Hinata. Esa gemía una y otra vez, a los minutos Hinata abrió los ojos.

Sasuke no salió de la habitación como lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión simplemente… por que no podía… Hinata se sentó en la cama y, aunque Sasuke intento disimularlo, noto que este temblaba.



¡S-Sasuke-san!... etto… ¿Q-Que hace a-aquí?- las lagrimas amenazaban con empezara salir.

Sasuke no respondió solo se limito a Salir de la habitación. Solo salió escucho como Hinata comenzaba a llorar. Salió de la casa y se sentó viendo una pequeña laguna que había en su casa.

A los minutos escucho pasos. Este se levanto y los siguió. Hinata estaba entrenando, golpeaba una y otra vez un árbol. Sasuke miro un reloj… eran las 2:30 am.

Salió y se le quedo viendo. Se dedico a observarla por 10 largos minutos. Fue hasta entonces que noto lo pálida y delgada que estaba.

¿Q-Que t-tanto m-mira?- pregunto Hinata cuando la vista del moreno la hubo hartado.

¿Quieres que entrene contigo?- pregunto en tono frio, tan propio de él.

C-claro… s-si quiere-

Pasaron practicando taijutsu alrededor de 30 minutos. Pero en un momento el cuerpo de Hinata no soporto más la presión y cayo, sin embargo antes que tocara el duro suelo, Sasuke logro cogerla. La cargo y la recostó bajo un árbol. Hinata solo le sonrió.

G-gracias-as-

¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?-

Porque… etto… ano… yo… no… puedo…-

¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes?-

Este… como explicárselo… este… después de despertar… ya no puedo d-dormir… y-ya le h-he intentado demo… no puedo…-

Ya veo…-

Sasuke noto que Hinata temblaba. Lo cual era lógico eran como las 3:50 am… hacia un frio infernal, como pudo movió un poco a Hinata y se sentó atrás de ella. Dejando a Hinata entre sus piernas, la abrazo y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de esta. El cuerpo de Hinata se tenso a más no poder y un rojo intenso cubrió su rostro.

S-sasu-ke-san-an-

Duerme…-

¿he? –

Duerme Hinata… intenta dormir… si sigues así… te enfermaras… y tal vez mueras. Aun no, aun no puedo permitirte que mueras no hasta que me hayas servido para matar a Itachi…-

Hinata ya no dijo nada, solo intento relajarse. Sasuke sentía como el corazón de Hinata latía a más no poder, y como su respiración era acelerada. Pero poco a poco empezó a sentir que ambos ritmos se normalizaban. Como a eso de las 4:00 am, noto que Hinata se había dormido. 

Como pudo la cargo y la llevo al su cuarto. La recostó, pero cuando iba a irse noto que estas se aferraban a él.

No le quedaba de otra, debería dormir con ella. Se recostó a su lado y a los minutos se durmió.

El sol golpeo el rostro de Sasuke. Este empezó a abrir sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba usando el pecho de Hinata como almohada. Se sonrojo pero no se levanto…

"En realidad Hinata es especial…es que acaso… ¿no hay parte de su cuerpo que no sea tan suave?"- pensó Sasuke.

Empezó a abrasarla con fuerza, sin embargo la chica abrió sus labios para hablar. Sasuke se separo de ella rápidamente. Las palabras dichas por la morena habían dado un golpe en su ego.

"¿N-Naruto? ¿Ella está soñando con Naruto?"-

Eso lo molesto en sobre manera. Y de todos modos a el que le importaba con quien soñara la chica… el solo la estaba utilizando para carnada. Solo la necesitaba para atraer a Itachi a su muerte.

Fin del flash back--

Hinata se tambaleo y recibió un golpe de Kakashi. Golpe que la hizo chocar contra un árbol.

Es todo por hoy Hinata- dijo el peligris

Hinata se levanto y se acerco al peligris; este solo la miro curioso por la reacción de la chica. Hinata abrazo a Kakashi. Este al principio se sorprendió, pero luego comprendió el por qué ella lo hacía. Hinata comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Kakashi, este la abrazo fuertemente.

Ya… Hinata-chan… ya…-

y-ya n-no lo soporto m-más…-

Sasuke estaba que echaba rayos, no podía creerlo… eso iba en contra de sus principios, fríos y sin sentimientos… pero el tenia…

¿Celos?

Seh… debía aceptarlo, tenía celos. Estaba celoso… celoso porque él era el supuesto prometido de Hinata. Pero esta siempre buscaba a cualquier persona, menos a él, para que le consolase.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían todos que no tuviera él?

Después de calmar a Hinata y de darle palabras de aliento. Kakashi le dio algo así como un beso en la frente y se fue.

Hinata se sentó a esperar a Sasuke. Todas las semanas eran iguales. De lunes a viernes, durante la mañana era la sustituida de Shikamaru en la academia y durante la tarde entrenaba 

con Sasuke. Los sábados en la mañana entrenaba con Kakashi y por las tardes entrenaba con Sasuke. Y los domingos con cualquiera de los dos.

Poco a poco el sueño empezó a vencerla. Empezó a cabecear.

Deberías irte a dormir-

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Sasuke. Este la miraba fijamente pasaron unos segundos solo haciendo eso. Viéndose directamente a sus ojos. Pero entonces Hinata desvió su mirada y se levanto.

Deja de juegos… empecemos el entrenamiento…- dijo Hinata

Sasuke sintió una presencia. Pero decido ignorar a esa persona. Se acerco a Hinata. Quedando a solo un paso de ella. Esta bajo la mirada, Sasuke tomo su rostro y la forzó a verle. Este activo su Sharingan e inmediatamente Hinata cayo desmayada. Aunque Hinata fuera una Uchiha ella era muy débil ante su poder. Sasuke recostó a Hinata bajo un árbol.

¿Qué haces espiándonos Hyuuga?- dijo Sasuke

Vaya eres muy hábil me notaste enseguida…- De entre los arboles salió Neji.

¿Qué quieres?-

Solo deseaba hablar con Hinata-sama…-

¿Sama?... deberías dejar de llamarla así… ella no es una Hyuuga… es una Uchiha…. ¿hasta cuándo lo entenderás?-

Uchiha… necesito hablar contigo… necesito que respondas unas preguntas… -

¡ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar que responderé las preguntas que me hagas?-

Te lo pido… no soporto mas… Hinata está muy débil… además de muy pálida… necesito saber que le pasa… por favor…- la mirada de Neji era suplicante

Está bien… pero con una condición…-

¿Cuál condición?-

Tú también responderás a mis preguntas…-

Está bien… -

Bueno… primera pregunta… ¿Cómo se han tomado los Hyuuga que Hinata no es una de ellos?-

Intentan disimular que no les importa demo… es obvio que les duele que Hinata-sama ya no les hable… ni mucho menos que les voltee a ver… en especial Hiashi-sama. Cuando Hiashi-sama fue al hospital a ver a Hanabi, Kakashi-san iba saliendo con Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama estaba débil y por poco se desmaya… Kakashi-san la cargo en su espalda, y le dijo "no te sobre esfuerces Hinata-chan… empezaremos por la teoría y luego por la practica… a partir de hoy yo seré como tu padre sustituto… ya que bueno… nunca conociste a tu padre Madara… YO 

SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO PARA APOYARTE" esas palabras hirieron a Hiashi-sama mas al notar que Hinata-sama ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Si no que simplemente lo ignoro. Hay muchas veces que Hanabi se mene en el cuarto de Hinata y pasa horas viendo las cosas de Hinata. Creo que a todos se han dado cuenta que perdieron a algo sumamente importante para ellos….-

Ya veo…-

¿Por qué Hinata-sama esta tan débil y pálida?-

Está enferma…-

¿Qué tiene?-

La verdad no estoy seguro… la verdad no nos han dicho nada…-

Ya veo….Uchiha… ¿Qué relación tienes con Hinata-sama?-

Soy su prometido… me casare con ella…-

Ante esas palabras Neji sintió muchos celos. La verdad el siempre se había sentido atraído por ella. El saber que Hinata no era su prima había sido una buena noticia para él. Pero ahora se enteraba que Hinata se iba a casar con Sasuke eso lo molesto.

¡¡No te puedes casar con Hinata-sama!!-

Así… ¿Por qué no?-

¡¡Tú eres solo un traidor Hinata-sama se merece algo mejor!!-

¡ja! ¡Alguien mejor! ¿Cómo quien? ¿Alguien como tú?-

Exacto….- dijo Neji con orgullo

Sigue soñando Hyuuga, Hinata no quiere tener nada con los Hyuuga, y eso te incluye a ti… si no lo recuerdas tu intentaste matarla… -

Neji y Sasuke estaban molestos. Los comentarios habían dado duro. Se pusieron en posición de pelea. Pero justo cuando iban a golpearse Hinata comenzó a gemir y a negar entre sueños. Sasuke se olvido por completo de Neji y corrió al lado de Hinata. Cuando abrazo a Hinata esta se calmo. Hinata se aferro a Sasuke.

Dejamos esto para después Hyuuga… solo escucha esto… Hinata se casara conmigo… y no porque sea su prometido si no porque ella lo desea…-

Sasuke se fue dejando a Neji muy furioso. Este desquito su furia contra los arboles. Y luego se puso a pensar después de tanto pensar soltó una riza enigmática.

Tú eres el que sueña Uchiha… Hinata-sama será solo mía…-

Sasuke llego a la casa y recostó a Hinata en el mueble. Se le quedo viendo por largo tiempo. Estaba confundido. Por que se puso celoso con Naruto y con Kakashi. Y porque su sangre hirvió 

al darse cuenta que Neji se sentía atraído por Hinata. Después de tanto verla vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de la primera noche que se conocieron. Esa noche en la que vio el cuerpo de Hinata. No pudo evitar que su mente despojara a Hinata de las ropas que llevaba.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y decidió tomar una ducha.

Mientras tanto una peli rosa estaba frente al departamento de un rubio. Deseaba tocar. Pero sus nervios se lo impedían. Tomando fuerzas logro tocar una vez. En ese momento salió un rubio con un gorro de perrito, el famoso gorro que usa Naruto para dormir, y con el torso desnudo. La peli rosa desvió su mirada, ya que el ver al Uzumaki así le causo nervios y además un notorio sonrojo se había hecho presente en sus mejillas.

¿S-Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Este… yo… este… necesito hablar contigo Naruto… es urgente…-

Pasa…-

Este abrió mas la puerta para que la chica entrara, Sakura entro en el departamento. Le causo risa al ver que este estaba en un total desastre. Naruto al darse cuenta el por qué de la risa de la peli rosa se sonrojo y se disculpo por el desorden. Y luego de darle un vaso con agua le pregunto de que querían hablar.

Este Naruto… este… hace unos días yo hable con Hinata-chan… este… ella me hizo darme cuenta de lago muy importante… al mismo tiempo que me hizo ver lo inmadura e infantil que me estaba comportando… con respecto a Sasuke…-

Al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo y rival, de los labios de la peli rosa el Uzumaki se sintió morir. Ya que se imaginaba que ella le diría… "Naruto le diré a Sasuke-kun que sea mi novio" pero había algo que no encajaba… ¿Qué tenía que ver Hinata en todo esto?

Hinata-chan hizo que me diera cuenta que yo no amo a Sasuke-kun… yo solo estaba confundida… era solo una obsesión para mi… y aun mas…. Ella hizo que me diera cuenta que… yo te estaba lastimando… y Naruto yo no deseo lastimarte… no a ti… Naruto yo… este… yo… este como decirte… tu siempre has estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado…. Siempre me has apoyado…. Y yo solo te he hecho sufrir… Naruto… este… yo… me di cuenta que yo… te amo….-

Sakura bajo la mirada. Naruto aun no reaccionaba estaba en estado de shock. Se sintió feliz. Pero no podía decir nada por la emoción. Así que no dijo nada solo abrazo con fuerza a Sakura y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Sakura correspondió encantada al beso. Poco a poco empezaron a separarse. Naruto la abrazo. Sakura estaba feliz.

Sakura-chan…. Yo te amo…no sabes cuánto…. No sabes cuánto he deseado que me digieras esas palabras…te amo… te he amado desde que te vi… he amado esa hermosa frente… todo en ti es la más bella de las rosas… eres una belleza entera te amo….incluso tu carácter es maravilloso…-



Sakura se sonrojo. Nunca en su vida le habían dicho cosas tan bellas. Ella acerco su rostro al del Uzumaki y le beso. Pero este beso era diferente al primero. Este solo expresaba amor. Pero al mismo tiempo expresaba deseo. Un deseo que fue creciendo cuando Naruto sintió como Sakura acariciaba su torso y su espalda. El no deseaba quedarse atrás y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la peli rosa.

¡¡Konichiwa!! Mi haber regresado… este s un capi largo por que dudo poder volver a subir uno pronto… Gomen… pero espero que les haya gustado…

Naruto y sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a kishimoto-sama…

Oremos para que kami le toque el corazón y deje a estas maravillosas parejas al final… mis más sentido pésame a todos los fanáticos de Itachi-san… Gomen…

De seguro cuando leyeron el titulo de este capítulo pensaron que era Hinata la que decía eso…. Jejejeje… pero los engañe… este es un pequeño regalo para todos los fanáticos del narusaku… como yo…. Esta es mi segunda pareja preferida además no me salgo de la historia porque esto me servirá después…. Jejejejeje….

Sé que no se esperaban un capitulo tan rápido pero como estuve de vacaciones y no tenía nada que hacer… así que no perdí el tiempo y subí un capitulo… jejejeje

Espero que les guste…


	9. Ya es muy tarde…

Capitulo 9: Ya es muy tarde…

Estaban besándose de manera desesperada, al parecer ninguno de los dos aprendía que no debían usar esa técnica sobre el otro. Sasuke le quito la camisa, Hinata se limito a levantar las manos. Sasuke empezó a besar su cuello, dejo una marca violeta en el blanco cuello, una marca que de seguro tardaría mucho en desaparecer. En los ojos de ambos se podía ver el doujutsu de su clan: el Sharingan….

Sasuke le quito el pantalón a Hinata, esta solo soltó un suave gemido. Hinata no se oponía a nada de lo que el moreno de ojos oscuros le hacía, de hecho disfrutaba de todo. Sasuke se encontraba solo cubierto por una toalla. Empezó a tocar los pechos de la chica de ojos opalinos, pero justo cuando iba a quitarle el sujetador siente un tremendo golpe en la quijada, golpe que hace que su Sharingan desaparezca y que su verdadero ser tome conciencia.

¡¡Maldición no pueden estar solos unos minutos!!- grito un peligris

Después del grito de Kakashi, Hinata reacciono. Al ver a Sasuke limpiándose la sangre de su quijada se sorprendió, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella estaba semi desnuda y se intento cubrir con sus manos.

¿Qué paso?- cuestiono el recién llegado

Fue su culpa…- dijo fríamente Sasuke señalando a hinata

¿M-mi culpa? ¡E-eso no es cierto!- dijo Hinata

Ok... ambos cámbiense y luego me dicen exactamente- les ordeno

Después que ambos se hubieron cambiado, se dirigieron a la sala en donde estaba sentado el Jounin peligris, este estaba leyendo su libro, al ver a ambos jóvenes frente a él se dispuso a hacer nuevamente su pregunta. Sasuke solo culpo nuevamente a Hinata, esta se molesto y se dispuso a explicarle a Kakashi lo pasado.

Flash back--

Hinata empezó a abrir sus ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Que maldito era Sasuke ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarla inconsciente? La verdad ella sabía que Sasuke había estado extraño desde en la mañana. Lo odiaba ¿Quién era él para decir lo que ella haría? Odio que él le ordenara dormir, ella no deseaba dormir.

¿Para qué?

¿Para ver más muertos que le acosaban en sus sueños?

En ese momento Sasuke, salió del baño solo cubierto por una toalla. Ella lo miro de manera asesina, este solo sonrió.

Veo que ya despertaste… ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto

¿P-Por qué rayos u-usaste tu Sharingan e-en mi?-

¿Me hubieras hecho caso si no lo hubiera hecho?-

Pues… c-claro que no… debo entrenar… d-debo s-ser mas fuerte…y la verdad… t-tu no me e-estas ayudando en nada…. S-se supone que tenemos u-un plan para a-atrapar a I-Itachi… demo así no lo c-conseguiremos….-expreso ella

A mí no sirves de nada si eres una carga… -

¿C-como que u-una c-carga?-

Eso es lo que tú eres… solo eres una carga…-

Sasuke noto como Hinata lo miro de forma molesta, sin embargo el soltó una carcajada, ya que aun cuando Hinata estaba molesta su cara de veía de cierta manera… adorable. Ella se molesto aun más por la risa. Sasuke dio una sonrisa de victoria, estaba consiguiendo que Hinata cayera en su trampa. Solo debía provocarla más.

Lo que sea no tengo tiempo para perderlo con una niñita…-

Dijo mientras movía su mano en forma de indiferencia y le daba la espalada, ya de espaldas activo su Sharingan. Hinata al ver el acto del moreno sintió una ola de rabia correr por su cuerpo, la verdad admiraba a Sasuke, pero le molestaba que él no la tomara enserio. Activo su Sharingan y se levanto empezó a corre hasta alcanzarlo y darle la vuelta, al darse la vuelta los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los de ella, así como los de ella en los de él.

Hinata perdió la conciencia de lo que hacía, rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus manos, empezó a acercar su rostro al de él, y le beso apasionadamente, Sasuke respondió inmediatamente al beso.

Fin del flash back--

Ya veo…. Y ninguno de los dos recuerda que paso después que Hinata te hizo girar…-

No…- contestaron al unisonó

La verdad ambos son unos necios… ya saben que no deben activar el Sharingan al mismo tiempo que lo tiene activado el otro…-

Por eso digo que es su culpa…-

¡n-no es mi c-culpa!-

La verdad si es tu culpa Hinata…- dijo Kakashi

d-demo….-

Lo que Sasuke hizo lo hizo para que durmieras… es necesario que duermas bien ya que si no lo haces de nada sirve todo el entrenamiento que hacemos… así que pareció la acción correcta de Sasuke hacerte dormir usando su Sharingan… ya que bueno… Hinata tu eres la más débil ante el Sharingan de Sasuke…. Fue algo torpe de tu parte el molestarte con el… solo por mostrar preocupación por ti….bueno les recomiendo que no usen otra vez el Sharingan… bueno a menos que quieran terminarlo que empezaron antes que yo viniera…-

Hinata desvió su mirada, su rostro se cubrió de un rojo intenso. Sasuke solo maldecía en su interior, todo lo pasado había sido su plan, sabía muy bien que si provocaba a Hinata esta usaría su Sharingan, y bueno entonces así tal vez… ambos pasarían un rato alegre… pero no tenía que venir Kakashi y destruir su plan perfecto. Se sorprendió lo que estaba pensando ¿Cómo? El no era así… de seguro el estar viviendo con Hinata le estaba empezando a afectar y mucho.

Ya que de solo imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si Kakashi no hubiera llegado en ese momento su cuerpo se calentaba. De hecho estaba ardiendo ¿desde cuándo le importaba tanto acostarse con una chica? Bajo la mirada al sentir una gran frustración. Kakashi lo noto enseguida. El sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Hinata lo hiciera con Sasuke. Era obvio, vamos solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta. Solo imaginen al hombre más codiciado de Konoha viviendo solo con una belleza, eso solo daba igual una cosa…

Sasuke miro a Hinata esta tenía la mirada baja, estaba muy sonrojada. Ella sabía que había actuado mal, pero ella creía que Sasuke solo la miraba como una carga, y ella no quería eso. Bueno se suponía que ellos debían casarse, ella era su prometida, el era su prometido. Pero ella quería demostrarle que ella no era un carga, ella deseaba que Sasuke se diera cuenta que ella era un gran kunohichi. Soltó un suspiro y miro a Sasuke, por un instante su blanca mirada fue atrapada por los ojos negros de Sasuke.

g-gomen ne… Sasuke-san….-

hmph…-

Eso está mejor… bueno sin más cosas que hacer me voy… le prometí a alguien que le invitaría a comer -

Dijo Kakashi mientras desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo. Hinata siguió mirando a Sasuke. Este soltó un suspiro, como indicando que algo le decepcionaba.

Bueno a dormir… mañana entrenaremos…- le dijo mientras se retiraba

B-buenas noches Sasuke-san…-

Mientras que en otro lado, para ser específicos en el departamento de un rubio. Dos jóvenes estaban recorriendo sus cuerpos. Las miradas de ambos mostraban la lujuria y el deseo que los consumía. Naruto empezó a besar el cuello de Sakura, esta soltó un gemido. El chico de cabellos rubios le quito la banda roja de la cabeza a la peli rosada, y luego la tiro hacia un lado. Naruto le empezó a besarla frente a Sakura. Mientras le decía entre beso y beso la misma palabra "te amo"

Sakura estaba feliz, por fin había podido aclarar sus sentimientos y no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Si que había sido ciega, teniendo a un chico que daba su vida por ella, ella estaba de estúpida buscando a uno que nunca le tomo en cuenta. Naruto le quito la polera que Sakura andaba, esta tembló al sentir las manos del rubio tocando sus pechos. Luego de hacer eso, le quito el sujetador y se dedico a ver los pechos de Sakura.

Esta al notar la miraba del rubio sobre su cuerpo se cubrió con sus manos. Ella no se sentía feliz con su cuerpo. Bueno ella había notado que la mayora de sus amigas tenían unos pechos más o menos grandes, sin embargo lo de ella eran pequeños. Naruto soltó una pequeña risita y descubrió los pechos de Sakura, solo tuvo que mover un poco las manos de esta. Empezó a besar lo pechos de la peli rosada esta soltó un gemido y justo en ese momento se escucho una explosión. De la explosión salió un peligris

Yo… Naruto te dije que vendría y que te traería ramen…-

Kakashi quedo en blanco al ver a sus alumnos con el torso desnudo, Naruto sobre Sakura, y ambos en sofá de la sala. Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue cubrirse nuevamente.

Este yo mejor hablo contigo mañana…-

Dijo mientras desaparecía nuevamente en una nube de humo. Mierda les había cortado toda la inspiración.

Se suponía que vendría hace dos horas…- dijo por lo bajo Naruto

Sakura lo miro y se puso a reír. Seh… les había cordado toda la inspiración. Ella se sentó y se empezó a poner la ropa. Naruto puso una cara de cordero degollado. Sakura al mirar la cara que tenia Naruto se puso a reír, demo se sorprendió al ver que Naruto estaba muy excitado. Era claramente visible por el bulto de su pantalón. Naruto se sonrojo al notarla mirada de Sakura sobre su "amiguito"

Me daré un baño de agua fría…-dijo por lo bajo- demo… deja de mirarlo dattebayo…- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada lujuriosa a Sakura

Sakura desvió su mirada completamente ruborizada por la petición del rubio. Le dio un beso en los labios y salió del departamento del chico. Naruto tomo una toalla y se metió al baño. Se sentía muy frustrado aunque también se sentía muy feliz. Por fin Sakura le amaba, por fin tenia a la chica más linda del mundo, la única y más importante para él. Demo había algo que rondaba por su mente…

¡¡MAÑANA MATARE A KAKASHI-SENSEI DATTEBAYO!!-

Mientras tanto en una de las mansiones de uno de los clanes más poderosos de toda Konoha, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos blancos caminaba por los pasillos. Se detuvo al escuchar llanto dentro de una habitación la cual se suponía que debía estar vacía. Entro y se encontró con una niña pequeña la cual abrazaba un osito.

Debería irse a dormir Hanabi-sama…-

La niña se sorprendió, pero luego bajo la mirada y miro una foto en la cual aparecía el equipo 8.

Dime Neji ¿has visto a Hinata-one-chan?- le dijo

Si la vi…-

¿Enserio? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien? –

Por lo que el Uchiha me dijo está enferma además está muy pálida…-

La pequeña rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el pequeño peluche. Neji sintió un poco de pena por ella, sin embargo el sabia que todos se habían buscado eso, hasta el.

No debería de llorar por cosas las cuales no se pueden remediar…-

Hinata me ha de odiar… sabes un día de estos la vi en la academia… me puse feliz… muy feliz al verla… demo ella solo paso a la par mía y ni siquiera me miro… parecía no conocerme…-

El Uchiha me dijo que ella se casara con el…- dijo con desagrado Neji

¿El Uchiha? ¿Te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha?-

Hai… demo… no creo que se casen… Hinata-sama se merece algo mejor que un maldito traidor…-

La extraño… Neji la extraño… la extraño mucho…-

Las lágrimas salieron nuevamente de los ojos de la pequeña. Neji salió de la habitación se dirigía a su habitación cuando escucho un vidrio romperse. Neji corrió hasta el lugar en donde se ocasiono el ruido y al entrarse encontró con el impotente Hiashi Hyuuga. El cual había tirado una botella de sake contra una de las paredes.

¡Maldita seas Kibô! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¡Yo te amaba carajo!! ¡¡Qué diablos tenia Madara que no tuviera yo?!-

Hi-Hiashi-sama… cálmese…-

Neji estaba en shock nunca había visto a su tío comportarse de esa manera. Hiashi le dio otro trago a su botella y la tiro.

¡¡Maldita seas Kibô!! ¡¡Tú y tu maldita hija!! ¡¡No me importa lo que te pase Hinata!!-

Después de estar una hora viendo como su tío tomaba y rompía las botellas, le sorprendió el escuchar que llamaba a Hinata de manera desesperada. Le rogaba que le perdonara. Le pedía perdón a ambas mujeres, tanto a Kibô como a Hinata.

Y ahora de que servía si ninguna de ellas estaba ahí para contestarle…

--

Helen: Konichiwa espero que les haya gustado… yo les dije la vez pasada que me tardaría en subir este capítulo… demo espero que no haya sido mucho la espera… muchos me comentaron que deseaban saber algo más sobre cómo estaban las cosas con el clan Hyuuga… y lo que me pidieron les di… amo a Itachi-sama… los que van más o menos con el manga ya se deben haber dado cuenta que Itachi-sama era un buen chico… miau… no merecía morir…

David: ¿y quién ha dicho que está muerto?

Helen: eso es lo que yo he entendido al leer el manga… miau… demo eso no me gusta ¡¡HELEN UCHIHA LE PERTENECE A ITACHI-SAMA!!

David: ¬ ¬ pervertida

Helen: helen es solo de Itachi-sama…. Miau….

David: dejen comentarios por fa….

Helen: ¡¡ITACHI-SAMA!!


	10. Madre

Capitulo 10: Madre

Hay noches en las que deseo tenerte a mi lado…

Hay días en los que deseo ver tu rostro…

Hay momentos en mi vida en los cuales desearía escuchar tus consejos…

Pero no estás…

Y aunque grite y llore tú no estarás…

Hinata abrió sus ojos, ese día no deseaba levantarse, estuviera en la mansión Hyuuga o en la mansión Uchiha era el mismo sentimiento. El dolor se seguía sintiendo. Aunque la verdad esta vez era un poco diferente, no sabía porque, pero algo en ella le decía que esta día seria diferente a los de los otros años.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, ya sabía quién era, era Sasuke, escucho como la llamaba, pero ella no se levanto, ya era tarde. Se suponía que ella era la sustituta de Shikamaru, pero este día no deseaba ni acercarse a la academia. Sasuke toco otra vez la puerta, pero nadie salió, eso no era común, Hinata era la primera en despertarse, ella era la que preparaba el desayuno. Toco nuevamente y la llamo por su nombre, pero nuevamente nadie le respondió. Sasuke entro a la habitación de Hinata y la encontró en la cama, envuelta en las sabanas, se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro, moviéndola suavemente para despertarla. En ese momento noto que Hinata tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Le dijo que se levantara que tenía que ir a la academia, ella simplemente le respondió que hoy no tenía ganas de salir. Eso molesto en sobremanera al menor de los Uchiha, un Uchiha cumplía siempre con lo que prometía, y nunca faltaba a una misión. Le quito la sabana de encima y la cargo e inmediatamente la metió en la ducha. Hinata se molesto y le grito, sin embargo Sasuke se defendió diciéndole que ya no era una Hyuuga ahora era una Uchiha y a menos que deseara deshonrar a su clan, cumpliría con sus responsabilidades.

Ya había pasado 3 semanas desde el antiguo accidente en el cual Kakashi había evitado que las cosas se salieran de control. Aunque había algo que había dejado a Sasuke con mucha curiosidad, y esa era el por qué al siguiente día Naruto había atacado a Kakashi con tres rasengan y con casi 15 clones de sombras. Nunca había visto al rubio tan molesto y Kakashi solo decía "¡¡no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro no vuelvo a ir a tu casa cuando tengas visitas!!"

La relación entre Hinata y Sasuke había mejorado un poco, solo un poco. Pero ese era un gran avance para Kakashi. Sin embargo la extraña actitud que tenia hoy Hinata confundía en gran manera a Sasuke. Ella era la que siempre decía que llenaría de orgullo al clan, era la que intentaba comportarse de forma fría, cosa que nunca conseguía, ya que ella es demasiado compasiva y tierna. Sin embargo eso le encantaba a Sasuke. Encantaba verla luchar incluso contra su carácter, sin embargo el prefería en gran manera que ella se viera inocente y tierna ante él. Amaba verla sonrojarse cuando este salía del baño solo cubierto por una toalla. Lástima que aun no hallaba una oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su maléfico plan. Hinata salió de su cuarto ya cambiada, Sasuke noto enseguida que ella tenía la mirada más triste de lo común, este decidió mejor no preguntarle nada.

Sasuke e Hinata salieron juntos de la mansión y empezaron a caminar por la aldea, muchas personas se les quedaban viendo. Ellos se habían acostumbrado a sus miradas acusadoras. Hinata se quedo en la academia y Sasuke llego hasta la torre de la Hokage. La vieja estaba re-borracha, pero le dio una misión muy sencilla, solo debía llevar unos papeles. Eso le molesto pero no objeto nada, mejor, así luego se iría a entrenar.

Después de hacer su misión se fue al bosque a entrenar, hoy entrenaría solo, ya que de por suerte el equipo 7 había sido enviado a una misión. Pero para su desgracia en el lugar estaban Ino y Chouji en lo mejor de la muestra de su amor. Al verle Ino le sonrió y de manera muy cariñosa le pidió a Chouji que los dejara solos que ella necesitaba hablar con el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Chouji, sin muchos animo, acepto, no sin antes darle una mirada a Sasuke diciéndole "la tocas, o te pasa con ella y te castro"

¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

¿Cómo está Hinata?-

Ella está bien… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

No se… algo me dice que este día no será muy alegre para ella…- dijo mientras bajaba su mirada

¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Sabes antes yo no me llevaba muy bien con ella, fue hasta una misión en la que nos pusieron con ella, esa misión fue unos 15 días antes que tu volvieras. No me emociono mucho que nos pusieran con ella, pero bueno, una misión es una misión. Sin embargo antes de partir, Kakashi apareció y nos dijo que le diéramos un minuto con Hinata, Shikamaru acepto. Parecía muy serio lo que el hablaría con ella, así que la curiosidad me gano y espié su conversación. Kakashi le ordeno a Hinata no usar el Sharingan, que ella sabía muy bien que consecuencias habrían si ella lo usaba, ella solo asintió. La misión empezó sin mayores problemas sin embargo, la misión consistía en llevar un pergamino con técnicas ninjas de Konoha a Suna, técnicas muy importantes. Durante el camino la misión se complico, fuimos atacados por una gran cantidad de ninjas, todos los bandidos eran muy fuertes, creo que estaban en un alto nivel. Además que eran muy inteligentes, en un momento cometí un fallo un pequeño error, pero ese pequeño error fue fatal para mí. Termine en el piso casi no podía moverme, ya no podía defender de los ataques de los ninjas, Chouji al darse cuenta de eso se olvido por completo de él y me empezó a defender, el también termino en el piso muy mal herido... los ninjas al ver que no nos podíamos defender nos atacaron. Pensé que estábamos perdidos pero en el último momento Hinata nos defendió con una técnica muy rara…sin embargo era casi imposible que nos defendiera y peleara al mismo tiempo… por nuestra culpa Hinata tuvo que utilizar el Sharingan… derroto a una gran cantidad de los ninjas pero luego ella cayó al piso, con la respiración agitada, de su ojo derecho caía sangre. Sin embargo aun quedaban muchos ninjas, ella se volvió a parar, pero esa vez ya no parecía ella. Empezó a atacar a los ninjas de manera cruel y despiadada… creo que incluso disfrutaba el matarlo…-

¿Qué mas paso?-

Después de derrotar a todos los ninjas, ella cayo al piso, como pude yo me levante y me acerque a ella, y fue entonces la primera vez que vi el Sharingan de Hinata, sin embargo estaba casi completo, solo faltaban dos astas, una en cada ojo. Hinata respiraba forzosamente y cada vez la sangre que salía de su ojo derecho era más y más. Hubo un momento el que tuve mucho miedo, parecía algo extraño, pero por unos segundos estoy segura que vi como su Sharingan cambiaba de color, pero antes que pasara algo mas llego Shikamaru y no que hizo pero el Sharingan desapareció de los ojos de Hinata. Después me di cuenta de que si Hinata activa su Sharingan hay muchas consecuencias una de ellas, es que siente un dolor insoportable en los ojos, y de ahí viene la sangre y la otra… y la más preocupante para Kakashi es… -

¿El qué?- pregunto Sasuke claramente alterado

Ella queda cada vez más a merced tuya y de Itachi…- le dijo mientas le miraba seriamente

¿Cómo es eso?-

Entre más veces use el Sharingan… más poder ganan Itachi y tú sobre ella…-

Las palabras de Ino dejaron muy sorprendido a Sasuke. Sin embargo lo que la kunohichi de cabello rubio le dijo después fue lo que más le preocupo y le sorprendió. Ahora entendía el comportamiento matutino de la ojiblanco. Bueno el no le prestaba tanta atención a esas cosas, pero era lógico que para Hinata eso fuera muy pesado y muy doloroso, ya que el siendo él al darse cuenta de la fecha que era hoy, se empezó a sentir muy mal.

Hinata llego a la academia y empezó su clase de manera común, sin embargo todo cambio cuando escucho a sus estudiantes.

Hinata-sensei… no haremos alguna manualidad para nuestras madres… los del otro grado están haciendo una… yo quiero hace una…- dijo uno de ellos

Sip… yo también… vamos Hinata-sensei… déjenos hacer algo…- le suplico una niña

Hinata vio a los niños unos minutos, entendía muy bien la razón por la cual ellos querían hacer eso. Todo niño que tiene una madre desea hacerlo, y en su salón todos los niños tenían una. Hinata miro el piso y luego levanto la mirada les sonrió y les dijo que estaba bien que podían hacer algo. Empezó a indicarles lo que harían, tardaron una hora decidiendo que harían un lindo florero. Hinata se sentó en el escritorio y se dedico a observar como todos sonreían y hablaban sobre lo maravillosas que eran sus madres. Ella sabía que eso pasaría, ella recodaba que siempre faltaba ese día a clases, no deseaba ver como todos sus compañeros le comentaban sobre lo maravillosas que eran sus madres ¿para qué? Solo para que ellos vieran su sufrimiento, al darse cuenta que ella no tenía una. Sin embargo ahora estaba obligada a estar ahí, estaba obligada a ayudarles. Estaba obligada a estar presente mientras los niños hacían sus manualidades.

--

Durante el receso de la academia Hinata salio de la academia, la verdad necesitaba descansar, necesitaba despejar su mente. Alejarse por lo menos un poco de su tristeza. Se sentó bajo un árbol y todo iba bien hasta que sintió una presencia, una presencia que ella conocía muy bien. Mas no le quiso tomar importancia, hasta que esta persona le hablo.

Hinata-sama…-

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su primo. Ella lo miro de manera diferente, se sentía a legre al ver el rostro de su primo, bueno exprimo, tal vez pariente lejano ya que ella no era una Hyuuga ella era una Uchiha, así que no podría mostrase feliz solo por que alguien de su antigua familia se recordaba de ella.

Hyuuga…- dijo sin mostrar emociones

El pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke estaba dando resultados, ahora ya era igual de creída y presumida que el. Bueno al menos con los que lo debía ser, sin embargo no podía ser así ante Sasuke, aun no entendía la razón pero la encontraría. A Neji le dolió la forma fría y distante con la que su amada prima le llamo. Por un momento pensó que no era ella.

¿Qué quieres Hyuuga? –

¿C-cómo?-

Bueno si estas aquí por lago a de ser, no creo que estés aquí solo para ver mi rostro…-

¿Y que tal si es así?- soltó de manera arrogante

Neji se sentó al lado de la chica, la cual después de las palabras del Hyuuga estaba muy sonrojada, intento evitarlo, pero no lo consiguió, la fin y al cabo seguía siendo ella. Neji al notar el sonrojo, se sintió impotente, hay que aceptarlo el es muy orgulloso y arrogante y causar eso en el rostro, en la, que según el, seria su esposas le lleno de orgullo.

¿Y cuénteme Uchiha como se siente hoy?-

Neji conocía muy bien a Hinata, sabia que ella era tan frágil que este día le afectaba en gran manera aun cuando intentara engañarse a si misma, a el no lo engañaría. No, a él no.

¿La verdad no creo que eso le interese Hyuuga?- Las palabras de Hinata parecieron hielo

Si le pregunto es porque me interesa… ¿no lo cree?-

Hinata intentaba permanecer fuerte, no permitiría que otro Hyuuga le humillara, no, no lo haría, debía ser fuerte por ella, por su clan, por su prometido. En ese momento se sorprendió y un gracioso color rojo inundo su rostro ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué pensaba en Sasuke en un momento así? Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos. Neji estaba cantando esa canción, la canción de su madre, la que ella siempre le cantaba.

Buscas cual es la razón, la explicación

Algo que ayude a calmar el dolor

El amor llegara dale la oportunidad

Volverás a sónar muy pronto amanecerá

Cállate…-

Perdón Uchiha no te escuche ¿dijiste algo?-

Neji sabia que si la seguía provocando ella terminaría llorando en su pecho. Quería hacer que Hinata confiara en el, la haría confiar en el, y luego se la quitaría a Sasuke, después de todo el había estado al lado de la chica desde hace mucho tiempo. Hinata le decía que se callara pero el parecía no escuchar. Todos los recuerdos de su madre vinieron a su mente hasta que no lo soporto más, si lloraría pero no enfrente de Neji. Así que salio corriendo, este intento detenerla pero Hinata demostró ser una gran Uchiha, mandando a Neji a volar contra un árbol y regresando a la academia.

Mierda… ella ha cambiado mucho- dijo Neji mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

Hinata caminaba, no le había agradado mucho el encuentro con su pariente lejano. En ese momento sintió un terrible escalofrió, sintió como que alguien la miraba, miro hacia todos los lados. No encontró nada, de repente algo raro pasó y su cuerpo se vio forzado a mostrar el Sharingan, ella cayó al piso. Su reparación se volvió muy rápida, en ese momento una sombra Salió de entre los árboles y se le acerco, ella no podía levantar su mirada, sintió como se agacho hasta ella y fue una tortura cuando sintió que le soplaba viento en la oreja, eso era una tortura, ese movimiento la estaba excitando. Pero todo se nublo, sin embargo antes de caer desvanecida escucho una voz, una voz sombría y aterradora que le decía "así que tu eres el pode que me llama". Despertó cubierta en sudor, estaba en el bosque, de seguro se había dormido, si eso había pasado, se quedo dormida y tubo una pesadilla.

--

El día siguió normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. Los niños sonriendo, felicitando cada uno a su madre. Después de que quedo sola en la academia empezó a caminar, de manera monótona, parecía un muerto en vida, caminaba y saludaba, pero la verdad parecía estar ausente.

Llego hasta donde solía entrenar con Sasuke, sin embargo no lo encontró. Se sentó a esperarlo, necesitaba hablar con él, no sabía porque pero algo en su interior le decía que le necesitaba, que necesitaba de Sasuke para no sentirse tan sola.

Sasuke apareció después de unos minutos, le miro fijamente. Sasuke no dijo nada, solo empezaron su entrenamiento, después de que Hinata callera al piso ya sin fuerzas, el entrenamiento termino. Hinata termino tirada en el piso respirando forzosamente, apenas podía levantarse, Sasuke la cargo. Hinata se sorprendió ante el acto de Sasuke, es decir, siempre el entrenamiento terminaba cuando ella ya no podía ni moverse, pero nunca Sasuke la había cargado de esa manera. Hinata se abrazo al pecho de Sasuke, aspiro el olor de Sasuke, olor que nunca le había llamado la atención sin embargo hoy le resulta adictivo, un olor muy masculino, muy embriagador. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, tratando de limpiar su mente de esas ideas que le habían empezado a cruzar.

¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunto Sasuke para romper el silencio

Seh... S-Sasuke… la e-extraño mucho…-

Yo también extraño a la mía…- le dijo

Hasta ahí quedo su conversación, llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y Sasuke llevo a Hinata hasta su cuarto. La deposito con suma delicadeza en la cama, pero cuando este iba a levantarse, noto que Hinata se aferraba a él.

S-Sasuke… tu… tu… n-no me dejaras s-sola ¿verdad?-

Sasuke abrazo con fuerza a Hinata, él era el que mejor la comprendía, ella y el habían perdido a una de las personas que mas querían. Cuando Hinata se vio envuelta en los brazos de Sasuke, se permitió llorar, no podía llorar frente a nadie, solo frente a él. Algo le decía que ella le necesitaba y que el siempre tendría algo para ayudarle, tal vez no palabras, pero si una acción. Como lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sin embargo ese contacto parecía quemarle, algo en ella ardía, solo con tenerle cerca de ella, solo con sentir como la manos de esta tocaba la cintura de ella, de tan solo el sentir como este le susurraba en el oído que todo esteba bien.

Te fuiste de mi lado.  
En silencio fue tu partida.  
Mi corazón se ha desangrado  
por tan súbita despedida.

Tu espíritu luchador  
a la vida se aferraba.  
Más Dios, desesperado,  
a su lado te llamaba.

En ángel te has convertido.  
Velando por nosotros estás.  
Aguardando que se cumpla la cita  
de reunirnos en la eternidad. 

De repente algo raro paso algo que dejo a Sasuke petrificado. Hinata lo estaba besando.

--

Ino estaba sentada y en su regazo reposaba la cabeza de la persona a la cual ella más amaba. De repente todo ese momento de tranquilidad desapareció, cuando de una nube de humo salió un peligris. Ino le vio seria ya sabía de seguro a lo que había venido.

Ino ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sasuke sobre el poder que tiene sobre Hinata?-

Debía saberlo Kakashi-sensei… ya que ayer lo hablamos recuerda, es muy probable que dentro de poco no sea necesario ni usar el Sharingan paraqué ella pierda la conciencia de lo que está haciendo… es muy probable que solo con tenerle cerca, o con solo tocarle ella pierda el sentido y usted lo sabe bien… Sasuke debe estar enterado, no mucho por lo que pueda pasar entre ellos, si no por Itachi… según lo que dijeron los anbus han visto a dos miembros de Akatsuki muy cerca de Konoha, Hinata está en problemas…-

Pero… no estoy seguro de que fuera buena idea que Sasuke se enterara…-

Yo creo que sí lo es…-

--

Ya no estaban seguros de lo que ocurría, ni Hinata ni Sasuke ¿Qué más daba? Lo único que Hinata necesitaba en ese momento era saber que Sasuke nunca la dejaría. Todas las personas que le habían realmente querido no estaban con ella todos les habían abandonado. Su madre, su padre... Naruto. En este momento solo había alguien quien ocupaba lugar en su mente y ese era el joven que estaba sobre ella, es joven que la besaba de manera desesperada, ese joven que estaba tocando cada parte de su cuerpo. En ese momento vinieron a la mente del joven la plática tenida con la rubia ¿qué pasaba si Hinata solo había perdido la conciencia de lo que hacía?

Con ese pensamiento en su mente intento levantarse y alejarse de la chica. Pero la morena no se lo permitió, con una voz muy sensual y suplicante le pidió que no le dejara sola. Que se quedara con ella, que ella lo necesitaba. Aun ate las suplicas de la ojiblanco Sasuke seguía empeñado en salir de la habitación hasta que escucho un ruido que lo hizo mirar a Hinata. Hinata estaba con el torso completamente desnudo, Sasuke quedo petrificado, nunca en su vida había visto un cuerpo más perfecto que ese que estaba frente a él, su cuerpo ardía como nunca antes, y aun ardió mas al ver como la chica se acercaba a él y le suplicaba que no le dejase sola.

El deseo pudo más que la razón y en cuestión de segundos Hinata estaba nuevamente sobre la cama y Sasuke sobre ella. Este empezó a besarlos pechos de ella, ante esto ella solo se dedicaba a gemir y a disfrutar, era inexperta en esto y eso era calmante evidente. Sasuke se quito la camisa, Hinata se acerco a Sasuke y lo beso de manera calidad. El beso era suave, lleno de ternura era como una forma de decirle al joven que en realidad le necesitaba. Sasuke al principio del beso se sorprendió, pero luego respondió con la misma ternura y suavidad, no era un beso lujurioso, si no un beso suave, un beso que expresaba más que deseo.

Luego del beso Hinata se separo de Sasuke y se volvió a recostar en la cama, permitiendo así que Sasuke siguiera con lo que estaban haciendo. Poco a poco entre carisias y besos, las ropas fueron desapareciendo. Cuando Hinata estuvo completamente desnuda, Sasuke se tomo un tiempo para observarla, se alegro al pensar que ella sería su esposa, y, que para él, no había mujer más bella en toda Konoha que ella. Le encantaba esa ingenuidad que ella desprendía, esa inocencia que en realidad le volvía loco, la cara tan bella e inocente que ella tenía, parecía un ángel, un ser divino que había venido a él para curar sus penas. Por otro lado estaba el cuerpo de pecado que tenia, que le ponía a mil, sus piernas, sus pechos, su olor, la verdad era un ángel. Simplemente era perfecta. Y ella era de él. Solo de él.

Se despojo de la única que prenda que les separaba, los bóxers de Sasuke, y empezó a penetrarla, lentamente, no tenía prisa, deseaba que ella disfrutara todo lo que se estaba compartiendo esa noche. Al toparse con la barrera de su virginidad ejerció un poco de presión para romperla, al lograrlo Hinata soltó un grito de dolor, Sasuke le beso de manera tierna y amorosa, como indicándole que todo estaría bien…

Siempre he estado sola…

Sé que ella ya no está conmigo…

Y no te mentiré…

La extraño…

Sin embargo el estar junto a ti me hace feliz…

Me hace pensar que no importa lo que pase tu estarás conmigo…

Sé que ella ya no está conmigo, se que ella no escucha ya mi llanto…

Sé que ella no me puede consolar…

Pero…

Permíteme estará tu lado…

Permíteme acompañarte en tus días…

Para que así mis días tengan valor…

Permíteme amarte…

Y yo te permitiré amarme…

Muéstrame que no estoy sola…

Muéstrame que tú siempre estarás conmigo…

Muéstrame que tú me amas como yo a ti...

Las embestidas eran profundas, placenteras, para ambos, esto era algo que ellos repetirían, si de eso estaban seguros. Todo termina cuando Hinata grita por el placer que siente al llegar a la cima de la excitación, después de unas cuantas embestidas mas Sasuke llega al clímax, derrumbándose sobre ella. Sasuke se queda unos segundos escuchando los rápido latidos del corazón de su amada, intenta levantarse, para acostarse al lado de esta, pero ella no se lo permite, le pique que se queden así, el sobre ella, Sasuke le sonríe, para que negarse, dormiría entre dos trozos de cielo, el lo haría encantado. Ella le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

He encontrado un motivo para mí  
Para cambiar quien solía ser  
Un motivo para empezar de nuevo  
un motivo para luchar

Un motivo para vivir

Y el motivo eres tú…

--

Itachi-sama… ¿no cree que es muy peligroso que estamos tan cerca de Konoha?-

El Uchiha no le contesto, solo estaba con sus ojos cerrados. Ya sabía lo que estaba buscado, y ello estaba en Konoha. Soltó una risita, una risita que daba más miedo que gracia, miro hacia la gran puerta de Konoha. Mañana el tendría ese poder. Ese poder que lo llamaba a gritos, y como resistirte a algo que te llama de tal manera, no eso era ser egoísta, si alguien te ofrecía poder era de mala educación el rechazarlo ¿no?

Kisame… espérame a las afueras del bosque, mañana en la noche te alcanzare-

Kisame quiso decir algo pero la mirada el Uchiha daba demasiado miedo. Así que solo asintió y se resistió.

El ya había estado en Konoha y ahora ya sabía que era lo que buscaba…

Buscaba a una niña de cabello largo… a una Uchiha… a una mujer que tenía unos ojos diferentes…

Soltó una risa… lo que buscaba era a su prometida.

--

Hel: vaya que les parece…

Ele: ya apareció Itachi-sama….

Hel: bueno estoy un poco depre… este mes me pone de lo mas depre posible… así que enfoque mi depresión en este capítulo…

Ele: que creen nos ataco la inspiración ayer… de repente fue como un golpe…

Hel: he puesto algunas de mis poesías…

Ele: como siempre depres…

Hel: es el mes… este mes me pone triste…

Elen: la verdad creo que te ha quedado malo, feo y un poco sin sentido…

Hel: bueno que se le va hacer… es el mes el que me pone así… que mas da… espero que le haya gustado el intento de capitulo…


	11. Malditos celos

Capitulo 11: malditos celos

Hinata empezó a abrir sus ojos, la noche pasada había entregado algo que ella había prometido que se lo daría al rubio, pero las cosas cambian, y ella no estaba para nada arrepentida de lo que había hecho con la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Su vista se poso en Sasuke, la verdad se miraba maravilloso, no parecía para nada ese frio y distante chico que veía todos los días.

Acacio suavemente la cara de Sasuke, se sentía extrañamente feliz, aunque había algo que le preocupaba, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el moreno de ojos negros, es decir era lógico que ya no sentía nada más que admiración por el rubio, sin embargo no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Algo en su interior le decía que el moreno estaba en la misma situación.

Se acostó en el pecho de él, que extrañamente se sentía muy cálido, y siguió pensando, estaba algo cansada, bueno aunque no se quejaba, la noche anterior la había disfrutado, soltó una pequeña risita, de seguro cualquier persona que le escuchara esos pensamientos no creería que ella es la tímida Hinata Uchiha. A los minutos se volvió a dormir.

Sasuke despertó y enseguida noto algo cálido sobre él, miro a Hinata y al ver que ella se encontraba desnuda, se estremeció, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a su mente, si se había divertido, y bueno daba gracias a su madre por escogerle una mujer tan, como decirlo (David: proporcionada!! Helen: no!! Pervertido no era eso lo que pensaba!!) tan maravillosa, de verdad que era un hombre muy feliz, la verdad su matrimonio sería algo genial. Y tan vez, incluso ambos podían llegar a amarse…

Amor…

Es cierto ninguno de los dos había abierto su boca la noche anterior para decirse palabras lindas o de amor, lo que había pasado había sido solo cosa del deseo ¿realmente había sido así?

¡No! Hinata no era de las mujeres que se entregan a un hombre solo por deseo ¿o sí? ¡No! Claro que no, si ella fuese de esas mujeres él y ella habían hecho eso desde antes, además si Hinata fuera de esa manera no habría sido virgen, y eso el mismo se había cerciorado, Hinata había perdido su virginidad la noche anterior. Se dedico a observarle, tenía el cabello muy enredado, y algunos mechones cubrían su hermoso rostro.

Empezó a acariciar su rostro, Hinata empezó a abrir sus ojos y se encontró directamente con el rostro de Sasuke, ella solo sonrió y de la manera más linda y tierna que pudo, para luego saludarle.

B-buenos días Sasuke…-

Buenos días Hinata…-

Fue todo lo que dijo para luego adueñarse de los labios femeninos, de manera salvaje y autoritaria, era como que Sasuke se estuviera autoproclamando dueño de esos labios, Hinata le respondió de forma suave y tierna, calmando así un poco a Sasuke, todo lucia perfecto, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Hey Sasuke no sabes donde esta Hinata, es que fui a su habitación y no la…-

Las palabras de Kakashi se pidieron al ver a los dos jóvenes, desnudos, en la cama, Sasuke sobre Hinata, ambos besándose, y al parecer no había notado que el peligris estaba en la puerta. Dio un respiro profundo, mientras se mentía a sí mismo, diciéndose que todo eso era un sueño, es decir su hinatita (Kakashi había tomado el papel de padre sobre protector) no haría eso con Sasuke. Se pellizco y llago a la conclusión de que eso no era un sueño, si no que era real, muy real.

¡¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-

Sasuke e Hinata se separaron al escuchar el gran grito del Jounin de cabello gris, Hinata se cubrió con la manta, Sasuke solo trago saliva, la mirada que tenia Kakashi no era muy alegre.

Etto… Kakashi-sensei… etto… yo… "¿Por qué tenía que aparecer?"-

¡¡Qué paso?!- pregunto el Jounin

Bueno… etto…-

Simple… primero le quite toda la ropa, luego me la quite yo, y luego yo introduje…-

Sasuke estaba dando una explicación muy directa, pero Hinata le cubrió la boca. Kakashi solo lo miraba con ganas de degollarlo, le ordeno a Hinata que se fuera a cambiar y que luego hablaría muy seriamente con ella. Mientras que el miraba a Sasuke de manera muy molesta.

No sé porque te molestas, de todos modos tarde o temprano lo haríamos…-

Dime Sasuke… ¿sientes algo por Hinata?-

¿Cómo?-

Sasuke Uchiha… sientes algo por Hinata, algo de amor o cariño… Ino te dijo muy bien que ella es débil ante ti, es decir que es muy probable que ella lo haya hecho solo por el deseo…-

Pero ella… no es de ese tipo de mujeres…-

Kakashi miro a Sasuke fijamente, este estaba con la mirada perdida como en shock. El ya había pensado en eso, pero Hinata no era así, pero no estaba seguro, y Kakashi tenía mucha razón, era muy probable que Hinata haya caído en sus deseos ¡no! El nunca aceptaría eso, o lo haría?

Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta… solo quiero que respondas esa pregunta a ti mismo… sientes algo por Hinata?-

Dicho esto Kakashi salió de la habitación. Dejando a Sasuke meditando y pensando en todo lo sucedido. Kakashi entro a la sala y se sentó, minutos después salió Hinata ya bañada y cambiada. Kakashi le miro de forma molesta, como todo padre mira a su hija cuando la ha hallado haciendo algo malo, le indico que se sentara en el asiento que estaba frente a él.

¿Qué paso exactamente anoche?-

Etto… p-para que quiere q-que le diga si… u-usted ya lo s-sabe…- le respondió, con cada palabra que pronunciaba un inmenso color rojo inundaba su cara

Dime Hinata… ¿sientes algo por Sasuke?-

Yo… esto… no estoy muy segura…- soltó un suspiro- es decir, me siento muy cómoda con él, me hace sentí de manera especial, aun cuando es muy frio, la verdad me agrada, siento que me apoya y me incita a hacer las cosas mejor-

Kakashi soltó un suspiro, estaba molesto, pero debía comprender a Hinata, aunque pudiera ser que solo hubiese caído en el deseo, ella no parecía arrepentida, de hecho se podía notar una inmensa alegría en su rostro. Kakashi se levanto y le acaricio el cabello a Hinata, mientras se lo revolvía de manera muy paternal. Se despidió de ella y le dijo que se apresurara que tenía que dar clases en la academia. Hinata se levanto apresurara y salió corriendo, sin embargo antes de salir le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kakashi. Un minuto después salió Sasuke de la habitación.

¿Dónde está Hinata?-

Tenía que dar clases en la academia… apresúrate a comer que luego entrenaremos…-

Si lo que sea…-



Hinata estaba muy feliz, a diferencia del otro día, todos los niños notaron su cambio de ánimo, y la verdadera que a ellos les gustaba más que su Hinata-sensei estuviese feliz. La clase empezó de manera normal monótona, sin embargo había una razón por la cual ellos preferían a Hinata y no a Shikamaru, Hinata les hacía muy entretenida la clase.

--

Neji estaba a fuera de la academia, el día anterior todos sus planes habían sido un fracaso, pero este día no sería así, hoy llevaría a cabo un plan que, según él, estaba perfecto. Espero muy calmado hasta que fue el receso de las clases y miro como Hinata salía de la academia y caminaba tranquilamente, el salió frente a ella y ella solo lo miro de manera fría y distante(al estilo Uchiha XD)

¿y hoy? ¿Qué quieres?-

Solo quería hablar contigo, me quería disculpar por la actitud que tuve ayer, se que no fue la mejor…-

Aja…-

Vamos Hinata no seas mala, perdóname- esto lo decía mientras ponía una cara de cordero degollado

…-

Por favor… perdóname…-

Hinata le sonrió, la vedad ella no podía guardarle rencor a nadie, era demasiado buena para hacer esas cosas, Neji por su parte solo sonrió, al fin y al cabo no importaba que apellido tuviese Hinata ella seguía siendo Hinata.

Te traje una ofrenda de paz…- dijo Neji mientras le mostraba una canasta con galletas

--

Sasuke seguía entrenando con Kakashi, pero la verdad no se estaba concentrando para nada, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a su mente, una y otra vez, atormentándolo en gran manera. No es que fueran recuerdos malos, es que simplemente lo desubicaban, el solo recordar el cálido cuerpo de Hinata bajo el suyo, el recordarlos gemidos de Hinata, sus pechos rebotando después de cada embestida. Cayo al piso, por estar pensando no pudo esquivar el golpe de Kakashi.

Vaya Sasuke estas muy distraído hoy ¿en qué piensas tanto?-

Hmph…- desvió la mirada para que Kakashi no notara el casi invisible color rojo en sus mejillas

Ahora que lo recuerdo Hinata no desayuno ¿no crees que sería muy lindo de tu parte que le llevaras el desayuno?-

Sasuke se levanto mas no le dijo nada, solo se alejo de Kakashi, en dirección a un restaurante. Kakashi sonrió, al fin y al cabo Sasuke aun tenía una actitud muy infantil. Sasuke compro un desayuno sencillo y se fue caminado lentamente a la academia.

Mientras tanto Neji hablaba muy calmadamente con Hinata, esta escuchaba todas Las cosas que él le decía. Hinata había preguntado sobre el estado de Hanabi y de Hiashi, y al escucharlas palabras de Neji ella se sintió terrible, ella nunca llego a pensar que Hanabi o Hiashi llegara a sentir algo por su partida. Ella empezó a llorar, ella no odiaba a nadie, pudiera ser cierto que ellos le habían tratado terriblemente pero ella nunca quiso hacer sufrir a nadie, eso no había sido parte de sus planes. Neji al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de su amada, le abrazo de manera comprensiva y cariñosa mientras le decía palabras de aliento. Hinata se sintió muy feliz entre los brazos de, para ella, primo; le recordaba mucho a Sasuke, al fin y al cabo la verdad era que ella le agradecía un poco a Neji, ya que ella había buscado refugio en los brazos de Sasuke por las palabras dichas por él.

Hinata…-

¿Qué pasa Neji-niisan?-

¿Por qué me llama así? ¿si ya no somos primos?-

Yo siempre te veré como mi primo Neji… siempre te veré como alguien especial…-

Hinata le sonrió de manera muy tierna y cariñosa a Neji, en ese omento el entendió todo, para Hinata el solo era un familiar, algo como un amigo, ella nunca le vería de manera especial, y de todos modos era muy probable que él hubiese estado confundido, además si Hinata amaba a Sasuke el no podía hacer nada, más que desearle lo mejo, no como un primo, no como un conocido, si no como un amigo. Además las mujeres sobraban en el mundo, nunca hallaría a alguien como Hinata, pero era muy probable que se encontrara una mujer muy linda y tierna, tal vez como Tenten. Ahora era el momento de tomar el papel de primo sobre protector que tanto le gustaba.

Ya veo… este dígame algo Hinata-chan… ¿usted siente algo por el Uchiha?-

¿Cómo? ¿si siento algo por Sasuke?... la verdad es que lo quiero mucho…-

Quiero que me perdone…-

¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?-

Por esto…-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de besar a Hinata, esta se sorprendió, nunca espero que Neji le besara estaba en shock y no podía reaccionar. Hasta que tomo control de su cuerpo y alejo a Neji de ella.

Escucharon un ruido sordo en el piso, y no muy lejos de ellos, Hinata y Neji miraron hacia el lugar, y se toparon con la mirada fría y asesina de Sasuke Uchiha. Neji se separo rápidamente de Hinata, Hinata miraba a Sasuke como buscando una explicación a lo sucedido.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese decir algo Sasuke se tiro hacia Neji y lo empezó a golpear, Neji no reacciono a tiempo, así que no pudo esquivar a Sasuke. Cuando Hinata vio a Sasuke pegarle a su primo, ella intervino jalaba a Sasuke hacia atrás, mientras le decía una y otra vez que se detuviera. Cuando Sasuke se hubo cansado de golear a Neji empotro a Hinata contra un árbol y la miro muy serio, apretaba tan fuertes las muñecas de ella que el estaba seguro que le dolía.

Sasuke no es lo que piensas…-

Al final de cuentas, estaba muy equivocado…-

¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres?-

Eres una mentirosa, eres una mujer como cualquiera, y yo que incluso llegue a pensar que sentía algo por ti…-

Sasuke detente, no sigas…- esto lo decía mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos

Por lo menos estoy seguro que disfrutaste la noche pasada…-

Sasuke intento besarla, pero Hinata se resistía, ella nunca pensó que él le diría esas palabras, la había lastimado, como podía ser Sasuke tan cruel. En ese momento ella dijo algo que dejo a Sasuke muy sorprendido, y dejo de hacer fuerza en sus muñecas Hinata se zafo y salió corriendo.

Eres un maldito Uchiha... yo bese a Hinata-sama contra su voluntad…-



¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?-

Ella me gusta no veo nada malo en darle un pequeño beso…-

Maldito…-

Dijo Sasuke antes de irse en dirección contraria a Hinata. Hinata corría mientras las lagrimas cubrían su rostro, como había sido Sasuke capaz de decirle esas cosas tan feas, ella no pensaba perdonarlo, era injusto, además como era posible que Neji le hubiese hecho eso, el era un tonto y el tenia tanta culpa como Sasuke. En ese momento su cuerpo tembló, y ella dejo de moverse, aun cuando ella deseaba seguir corriendo su cuerpo no le respondía, escucho los crujidos de las hojas secas, su cuerpo tembló, tenía miedo.

¿Qué haces tan sola en el bosque? ¿Acaso no sabes que es peligroso que una linda niña ande solita?- escucho una voz muy sombría

¿Quién es usted?-

Mi niña… yo soy tu prometido…-

¡¡No!! ¡¡Mi prometido se llama Sasuke Uchiha!!-

La persona e apareció frente a ella, ella se asusto mucho, su cuerpo tembló, pero no de miedo, era una sensación diferente, los rojos de él le estaban excitando, pero debía controlarse, ella no se entregaría a nadie más que a Sasuke, aun cuando su cuerpo se lo pidiese a gritos, pero todo empeoro para ella al sentir como él le tocaba. Itachi noto enseguida como el cuerpo de ella temblaba cada vez que él le acariciaba, sonrió con superioridad, acerco su rostro al de la chica y l beso, al principio ella no respondió pero luego, lo empezó a hacer. Hinata no quería responder, pero su maldito cuerpo no le obedecía, aun cuando ella luchara, su cuerpo se negaba a escucharle. Itachi levanto el rostro de ella e hizo que le viera a los ojos, y en ese momento Hinata cayó desmayada en sus brazos.

En ese momento un kunai le paso muy cerca de la cara, el miro hacia el lugar, y miro al genio Hyuuga, el cual le miraba de manera asesina.

¡¡Suelta a Hinata-chan!!-

Piérdete mocoso, no tengo ganas de pelear… en este momento solo tengo ganas de hacer algo mas interésate- esto lo decía mientras miraba a Hinata

Neji estaba a punto de atacar sin embargo Itachi uso un genjutsu dejándolo inconsciente en segundos luego se fue del lugar. Después de unas horas de camino se encontró con Kisame y entro a una de las muchas guaridas de Akatsuki. Y recostó a Hinata en una cama, y cerro la habitación. Pero en ese momento solo algo rondaba su mente cuando la niña despertara, el se divertiría de lo lindo.

Sasuke entro todo agitado a la oficina de la Hokage, un anbu había llegado a donde él esperaba a Hinata para entrenar. Y el anbu le dijo que la Hokage le mandaba a hablar que algo le había pasado a Hinata. esas palabras fueron como un resorte Sasuke se levanto e ignoro al anbu, algo oprimía su pecho, además que no olvidaba las palabras dichas por Hinata:

"te odio Sasuke"

Miro a la Hokage noto que también Kakashi estaba en la oficina y el no tenía una cara muy alegre que se diga, eso solo lo preocupo mas.

¿Dónde está Hinata? ¡¡Acaso le paso algo?!-

Sasuke Hinata fue secuestrada…- le dijo la Hokage

¿Cómo? ¡¡Quién fue el imbécil que la ha secuestrado?!-

Itachi…-

--

Helen: bueno hasta aquí llego hoy…

Kim: vaya que interesante….

David: o.o… Sasuke tonto…

Helen: dejen comen onegai….


	12. despedida

Esta es una despedida

Esta es una despedida...

Ya no continuare escribiendo, lo lamento tanto pero ya no continuare esta historia ni mis otras historias...

Yo soy de las personas que no me agrada dejar nada incompleto, pero ya llego mi momento de madurar, y8 este hobby me lo impide, lo siento tanto, espero que no me odien por esto, pero es lo mejor para mi, quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que me apoyaron durante todo este tiempo, fueron maravillosos, sus comentarios, todas las locuras que me decían, todas esas locas ideas, algunas muy divertidas, otras daban miedo, unas un tanto pervertidas...

Se que muchos me odiaran por esto, pero es una decisión, que me costo tomar, dentro de unas semanas eliminare todas mis historias, para que no quede rastro que una vez yo existí...

Helen Uchiha desaparecerá para siempre y en su lugar quedara simplemente Helen...

Solo me resta decirles que espero que Dios les cuide y que talvez, no se, algún día, reciba noticias de ustedes...

Atentamente...

Helenhr


	13. Un maravilloso encuentro

Capitulo 12: Un maravilloso encuentro

Hinata corría, no soportaba el dolor de ser solo una sombra ante todas las personas. No era justo, ella mejor que muchas de esas inútiles personas quienes le miraban de menos. Ya no soportaba mas, sin embargo a lo lejos diviso a alguien, de ojos y cabello oscuro, que le miraba, de seguro le estaba esperando, corría lo más rápido que podía, deseaba alcanzar a esa persona, no deseaba sentirse sola…

Ya no deseaba sentirse solo una sombra…

Se levanto completamente agitada de la cama, se limpio el sudor que tenía en su frente y luego empezó a inspeccionar el lugar en el cual había despertado. Era un cuarto oscuro, no tenia ventanas, era muy tosco, solo había una pequeña mesa y la cama en la cual ella se encontraba; entonces empezó a hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido y de la razón por la cual ella se encontraba en ese lugar y los recuerdos le cayeron como un balde de agua helada…

Itachi le había secuestrado…

Miro de un lado a otro, deseaba saber en donde se encontraba exactamente, sin embargo para eso debía usar el byakugan, y bueno la verdad no deseaba hacerlo, resolvería este problema como toda una Uchiha.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que acaba de entrar a la habitación, Itachi Uchiha. Ella solo le mostro una cara de clara molestia, ante lo que el ojinegro solo se limito a sonreír de manera burlista.

Veo que despertaste… ¿dime tienes hambre?-

Sin embargo la ahora Uchiha no le respondió. Ante lo que Itachi solo se limito a sentarse en la cama, mientras observaba de arriba abajo a la ojiblanco, a Hinata le molestaba en gran manera la penetrante mirada del Uchiha.

¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto de manera fría y haciéndose parecer superior

Ese tono es muy común de Sasuke- le dijo y sonrió al notar que ella se ruborizo

Así pues la verdad no lo había notado… ¡además para que me trajiste contigo!-

Bueno eres mi prometida y creo que lo mejor es que estés conmigo no crees…- dijo de manera desinteresada el Uchiha

¡¡YO NO SOY TU PROMETIDA!! ¡Yo me casare con Sasuke Uchiha!-

Ante estas palabras Itachi solo se limito a sonreír, de verdad adoraría estar con esa mujer, en especial si Sasuke sentía algo por ella, se divertiría tomando a esa mujer y mostrándole que comparado con Sasuke el era mucho mejor. Se levanto de la cama y se quito la capa que tanto le caracterizaba, luego miro a Hinata de manera lujuriosa.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto temerosa pero firme la morena

¿Qué crees?- le dijo de manera demasiado sensual para el gusto de Hinata

Después de dicho esto se quito la camisa de retinas que siempre portaba, dejando a la vista el torso desnudo del moreno. Hinata se sonrojo, pero se coloco en posición de ataque, una posición característica de los Uchiha. El pensó que solo jugaba pero al intentar acercársele, ella le intento golpear, y eso le dio la clara señal de que no era un juego, ella no le dejaría fáciles las cosas, y en parte eso le gustaba, de verdad que la niña tenía el orgullo de un Uchiha, siempre pelear. Sin embargo Itachi no tenía ganas de juegos, activo el sharingan, noto como Hinata tembló, pero no abandono la posición de batalla.

Te ordeno que no te muevas…- dijo el pelinegro, en un tono serio y manipulador



Después de esas palabras, Hinata sintió como su cuerpo se congelo, intento moverse, mas algo se lo impedía. Sus ojos mostraron un gran temor, y aunque cruzo por su mente el activar su sharingan, mejor no lo hizo, ella recordaba muy bien lo que ocurría cuando Sasuke y ella lo activaban, y que ocurriría si pasaba lo mismo con Itachi.

Itachi se acerco a ella y toco su rostro. Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, pero al mismo tiempo asustada, y para empeorar las cosas el Uchiha empezó a acariciar la espalda de la morena, el cuerpo de Hinata empezó a temblar pero no del susto sino de placer.

Pensé que era mentira lo que mi padre me dijo en una ocasión…- dijo Itachi, noto como Hinata lo veía confundida- me comento que tenía una prometida la cual poseía grandes poderes, bueno era lógico ya que era del clan Uchiha; me comento que ella estaba obligada a obedecerme en todo lo que yo le ordenara... lástima que el pequeño Sasuke nunca se llego a enterar de esto…-

Dicho esto la cargo y la coloco suavemente en la cama, y empezó a desabrochar la blusa que ella tenía. Hinata se sentía muy mal, por dios no podía moverse, era solo una muñequita de porcelana que cumpliría todos los caprichos que Itachi tuviese, eso no era justo como era que Itachi sabía algo que ni el mismo Sasuke sabia.

Sasuke…

Sasuke estaba enojada con ella y ella dejo claro que también lo estaba. Y como no estarlo? El tonto de Sasuke no había dejado que ella le explicase, bueno que pasaría si encontrar a Sasuke besándose con una chica… LO MATARIA… bueno el verdadero culpable de todo era Neji por andar haciendo estupideces cuando nadie se lo permitía.

Dos lágrimas traicioneras bajaron de su rostro, no quería mostrarse débil, no ante Itachi, ante ninguna persona, exceptuando a Kakashi y a Sasuke, había algo en ellos dos que la reconfortaban y le hacían creer que podía hacer lo que fuese. Ellos nunca la abandonarían, sin embargo en donde estaban en este momento que más les necesitaba.

Sintió el aliento de Itachi en su cuello, ella no deseaba hacer eso, para nada ¿Por qué su madre había dejado tal maldición en ella? ¡¡No era justo!! Sin embargo había algo en ella que le decía que todo saldría bien, y ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a esa esperanza.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente, entrando muy hiperactivamente un chico con una máscara naranja. Tobi miro la escena y no le agrado mucho que digamos, solo hay que imaginarse: Itachi sobre una niña de no más de 17 o 18 años, la chica sin la blusa, derramando lagrimas. Al mirar el rostro de la chica hubo algo que le provoco deseos de saltar sobre Itachi y matarlo, esa niña se parecía mucho a una persona que él conoció, si no fuera por el cabello seria igual a esa persona.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Itachi

¡¡Itachi-sama!! ¡¡Pein-sama le habla dice que es urgente!!-

Mierda…- mascullo Itachi entre dientes

Tobi estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho que Itachi le llamaba y le decía que si podría traer algo de comida para la niña que estaba en el cuarto. El solo asistió y como todo un hiperactivo salió corriendo a hacer lo que Itachi le había mandado. Itachi miro el rostro de Hinata, sonrió al ver el temor dibujado en este, se inclino hasta su oído y le susurro "no te preocupes después terminaremos lo que comenzamos" Itachi se levanto se puso la camisa y la capa y salió no sin antes mirar a la chica que seguía sin moverse en la cama.

Cuando Itachi cerró la puerta, Hinata se levanto y se abrazo a sí misma, empezó a llorar, que inútil se sentía, de que habían servido esas largas horas de entrenamiento con Kakashi y con Sasuke ¡¡de nada!! Itachi haría con ella lo que se le viniese en ganas y ella no podría evitarlo. En ese momento entro el chico de la máscara naranja y miro a Hinata la cual lloraba en silencio. Se acerco a la chica, lentamente para que esta no notara que él estaba ahí, Hinata se dio cuenta hasta que sintió que alguien le abrazaba. Al principio se sorprendió e intento alejar a Tobi de ella, sin embargo luego sintió que eso era un gesto de amabilidad del joven con ella, Hinata lloro en el hombro de Tobi.



Hinata se quedo dormida en los brazos del pelinegro, no sabía porque pero esa sensación de bienestar ya la había sentido antes, esa sensación era muy parecida a la que sentía cuando Kakashi le abrazaba, era una sensación como de un padre hacia una hija. Una sensación muy cálida y llena de bienestar.

Tobi acomodo a la chica en la cama y él se sentó en el piso siempre viendo a la niña, todo en niña era muy parecido a esa persona tan especial de la que nadie sabía, sin embargo era imposible. Esa persona estaba muerta. Se puso otra vez la máscara.

Salió de la habitación, en la reunión debían estar todos presentes, el incluido. Entro en la habitación que usaban para las reuniones sin hacer el menor ruido. Noto que Pein e Itachi discutían sobre algo, se acerco un poco más y se dedico a escuchar.

¿Quién esa extraña chica que trajiste?-

La verdad no creo que te importe…-

Itachi ¡¡Quién es?!-

Es solo una chica con la que disfrutare un momento…- dijo de manera fría

¡¡para eso están los burdeles!! ¡¡No puedes traer a una chica así por así a uno de nuestros escondites esta contras las reglas!!- dijo muy molesto el líder de akatsuki

Solo estoy terminando algo que no termine hace años…- dijo Itachi en un tono muy tranquilo

¡¡Qué terminas?! ¡¿Qué tienes que ver tú con una Hyuuga?!-

Primero que nada no es una Hyuuga… es una Uchiha… es hija de un Uchiha con una Hyuuga… pero debo matar a todos los de mi clan… y ya que bueno… la niña no es nada fea… por qué no aprovecharla un poco…-

La cara de Pein dejo de mostrar molestia, de verdad que tenía unos verdaderos criminales a su servicio. Dio por terminada la reunión, todos felicitaban a Itachi por ser tan, cruel y despiadado, no por nada lo conocían por uno de los peores criminales.

Sin embargo en la cabeza de Tobi algo rondaba, esa niña era hija de una Hyuuga y de un Uchiha, no podía ser que ella fuera… ¡¡no eso era solo mera coincidencia!! ¡¡Verdad?! (Creo que ya a estas alturas todos sabemos quién es en realidad Tobi)

Tenía que descubrir si ella no tenía nada que ver con él, y que eso solo era una mera coincidencia, sin que nadie lo notase salió del salón para regresar al cuarto en el cual estaba la chica, al entrar estuvo apunto de recibir un gran golpe. Sin embargo el no era ningún novato y fácilmente lo esquivo.

¿Qué tratas de hacer?- pregunto curioso a la chica que estaba frente a el-¿crees que acaso Itachi caerá en algo tan tonto?-

Tal vez si, tal vez no ¿no pierdo nada en probarlo?- le contesto la ojiblanca

El rostro de Hinata estaba serio, sin embargo al enmascarado le causa gracia al notar que aunque estuviese enojada se veía en cierta manera bonita, enserio se parecía mucho a esa persona, y eso solo creaba mas confusión en el.

¡¡Cálmate!! ¡¡Tobi es un buen chico!! ¡¡Solo quería saber si ya habías comido!!-

Hinata descaso de su posición de ataque y se sentó en la cama, había algo en ese chico que le calmaba, Tobi sonrió bajo su máscara. Hinata empezó a comer, pues aunque lo odiara tenía mucha hambre y prefería mil veces comer frente a Tobi y no frente a Itachi.

¿Cómo acabaste aquí?- cuestiono el enmascarado

No creo que te importe…- dijo de manera muy fría



Solo tengo curiosidad… oí que Itachi-sama dijo que eres un Uchiha sin embargo, tus ojos son blancos, lo cual es característicos de los Hyuuga…-

Pues eso se debe a que mi madre era Hyuuga y mi padre un Uchiha… no te parece lógico…- las palabras de Hinata eran tan frías como el hielo

Ya veo… bueno pero tu padre debió ser muy débil e inepto al haber muerto en las manos de Itachi…- dijo mientras se encogía sus hombros. En ese momento sintió como el plato le cayó en la cara

¡¡Retráctate de tus palabras!!-

Tobi miro directamente a Hinata y noto como estaba en posición de ataque y como sus ojos mostraban el sharingan. Eso era prueba clara de que ella decía la verdad con respecto a su apellido.

Y si no lo hago…- dijo desinteresadamente

Te hare que te retractes…- dijo Hinata

Pero si es la verdad si murió en las manos de Itachi…- intento decir algo pero Hinata no lo dejo.

¡¡Te equivocas, mi padre no murió en las manos del estúpido de Itachi!! ¡¡ Mi padre es el más poderoso de todos los Uchiha!!-

Aja… tan poderoso era que ni siquiera conozco de otro Uchiha que esté vivo, a excepción de Itachi y de su hermano…-

¡¡MALDITO!! ¡¡Mi padre es el fundador del clan Uchiha y su nombre es Madara Uchiha!!-

Esto le cayó muy fuerte a Tobi, entonces esa niña si era su hija, ella era hija de kibô. Tenía tanto que preguntarle, tanto que decirle, pero ese no era el momento, se acerco mucho a ella Hinata estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero el simplemente se dedico a abrazarla. La abrazo fuertemente, tanto tiempo creyendo que ella estaba muerta. El regreso a la aldea unos años después y le comentaron que la maravillosa mujer que había amado había muerto y que solo había dejado a las hijas del gran Hiashi, incluso hablo con el sandaime y este solo le dijo que también su pequeña Hinata había muerto.

Hinata se sintió extraña, al recibir ese abrazo, sin embargo esa sensación de paz que ese extraño chico le brindaba era demasiado extraña y a la vez llena de paz. Tobi toco la frente de Hinata con su dedo índice derecho, y en ese momento pudo ver toda la vida de ella, se sintió terrible al ver lo mucho que ella había sufrido, se enfureció al ver lo maldito que había sido Hiashi con ella, el maldito se las pagaría muy caro. Luego vio algo que le molesto a un mas, un tonto le había quitado la inocencia a su Hinata, y el muy tonto después la había hecho llorar, él como todo suegro le mostraría unos cuantos modales.

Hinata cayó desmayada y él le recostó en la cama y salió enseguida. Debía evitar que Itachi le tocase. Llego donde Pein y le sugirió que Itachi quería el poder de la niña para destruir a akatsuki. Solo Pein le conocía el lado oscuro a Tobi así que no dudo ni un segundo en las palabras dichas por él. Mando a Itachi a una misión, cosa por la cual el refunfuño mucho, pero le dijo que no se preocupara por su mascotita, Hinata, konan la cuidaría.

--

Sasuke estaba en la mansión Uchiha, la casa se sentí muy vacía sin Hinata, haciendo las cosas que ella solía hacer, o simplemente mirándolo. Golpeo la pared de su casa, estaba muy molesto, si Hinata reaccionaba igual con Itachi como reaccionaba con él, eso sería muy malo. No podía permitir que nadie le tocase, ella era de él y de nadie más, solo el hecho de que Itachi la pudiese tocar le causaba una gran molestia.

Tiro un florero hacia la pared…



Estaba muy molesto y para empeorar las cosas la maldita hokage no le había permitido salir de la ladea, solo por la estúpida escusa de que no sabían en donde estaban.

Sasuke recordó lo ocurrido ese día. Hinata se había enojado con él lo cual era extremadamente lógico, el se había enojado con ella sin motivos, el maldito de Neji había sido el que la beso, pero es que los celos de verle con alguien más lo hicieron comportarse así con ella.

Recordó la noche anterior, los besos, las caricias, el calor se su cuerpo, sus gemidos.

A su mente vinieron todos esos momentos que habían compartido, Hinata había llegado a conocerlo mejor que muchas otras personas, tanto que ya sabia cuando el quería hablar y cuando no, cuando él deseaba compañía y cuando prefería estar solo, incluso sabia sus preferencias a la hora de comer, Hinata era una niña muy inocente, pero muy linda…

_Dime Sasuke… ¿sientes algo por Hinata?-_

Las palabras dichas por Kakashi esa mañana sonaban fuertemente en su cabeza, creando una gran confusión en el, bueno el estaba seguro que sentía algo por ella, al principio solo curiosidad, una Uchiha estaba con vida a demás de él y de Itachi. Después esa curiosidad se convirtió en un deseo carnal, es que quien no podía evitarlo ¡Hinata era la perfección de la tentación!

Y luego esa sensación de que si ella no estaba todo era más aburrido, sin sentido… vacio. Tal vez se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que si ella no estaba era como que le faltase una parte de su ser…

La podía considerar su amiga…

Su mejor amiga…

No Hinata representaba más que una amiga en su vida…

Tal vez en realidad me he enamorado de ella…- dijo en voz baja

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir un chakra muy poderoso el cual estaba dentro de su casa, miro hacia la ubicación del chakra y se topo con una sombra vestida de la capa de akatsuki. Se levanto inmediatamente, sin embargo antes que pudiese hacer algo mas estaba nuevamente sentado y con katsunagi en su cuello…

Pero que carajos…- fue lo único que pudo expresar, sin embargo las palabras que dijo el hombre de mascara lo dejo en shock.

Buenas noches Sasuke-kun… es hora de que hablemos seriamente… de suegro a yerno…- dijo con una voz que hubiese asustado a kyrûbi

Sasuke solo lo miro sin comprender… a que se refería con suegro y yerno… y aun peor… porque creía que él iría muy mal en la plática... solo se limito a tragar saliva y a escuchar lo que el enmascarado le diría…

--

Helen: I back!! No iba a continuar pero mi bro me regaño, me dijo que los de nuestra familia no dejan nada incompleto…

Y bueno me convenció con videojuego de zelda… miau…

Y que les pareció… perdi el don?!

Dejen comen para ver que tan mal estoy…


	14. Una platica interesante

Capitulo 13: una platica interesante

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, bueno se había quedado un tanto en shock ¿Cómo era eso de suegro a yerno? Y la clara era evidente en su rostro, el podía deshacerse fácilmente del aprisionamiento en el que Madara lo tenia sometido, o bueno eso creía el.

¿Suegro a yerno?- pregunto de forma torpe

¿Que acaso no escuchas Sasuke-kun? ¡Pero que esposo mas tonto ha escogido mi princesa!- dijo en forma un tanto infantil

Mire señor yo no conozco a su LOCA hija y yo no soy su yerno- dijo de manera cortante

En ese momento sintió como la espada estaba más pegada a su cuello, parecía que a él hombre no le había parecido mucho el comentario hecho sobre su hijita. Madara suspiro así que este tarado e inútil era el que había tomado la inocencia de su princesita. Se alejo de el; puso la espada en el piso y se sentó en un mueble que estaba frente a el.

No hables así de ella cuando por tu culpa esta en las manos de Akatsuki-

En ese momento Sasuke cayo en tierra, la noticia parecía rara tonta y nada de lo que el hubiese pensado, ese hombre que estaba frente a el estaba hablando de Hinata, de SU Hinata.

¿¡Que rayos sabes de Hinata?!- dijo mientras activaba su sharingan

Se que estuvo a punto de que Itachi se divirtiera con ella, y todo por que su estúpido prometido no ha sabido protegerla…-

¡¡¡¿Si ese maldito se atrevió a tocarla lo are mierda?!!!-

Ya cálmate Sasuke-kun... –le dijo con una voz muy infantil- lo harás mierda si es que sobrevives a mi- dijo con una voz sombría

Sasuke no le presto atención a las palabras que decía el encapuchado, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era "¡matare a Itachi!" hasta que sintió un terrible golpe y cayo sentado en el mueble, en el que antes Madara lo había tenido.

Mírame y escúchame niño tonto que no me tienes nada feliz, deberías pensar muy bien antes de hacer o decir algo lastimaste mucho a mi princesita además… ¡¡¡¿Quién rayos les dio permiso para tener relaciones sexuales?!!!- dijo mientras que sus ojos mostraban el mas poderosos de los sharingan

Sasuke no se mostraba aterrado, bueno intentaba no mostrarse, pero es que en realidad el hombre que estaba frente a el le aterraba. Pero entonces se percato de algo… este sujeto decía ser el padre de Hinata entonces el tenia que ser…

¿Madara Uchiha?- pregunto con cierto ¿temor?

¡¿A quien más esperabas niño?!- le contesto

Bueno hoy si debía aceptarlo, estaba aterrado. Nunca se espero tener que enfrentarse al temible padre de Hinata, de hecho había estado muy feliz ya que el nunca tendría que presentarse ante un señor y decirle "¿me permite casarme con su hija?" todos le habían dicho que los suegros son unos monstruos. Ahora el lo estaba comprobando.

Mira maldito lo único que deseo en este momento es descuartizarte…- dijo de forma muy macabra- pero mi princesita nunca me lo perdonaría- dijo con voz muy infantil- ya que aunque me duela ella te ama y no seré yo el responsable de que ella sufra…- dijo mientras miraba de forma molesta a Sasuke- además en este momento deseo partirle la cara al maldito Hiashi ¡maldito ha hecho que ella sufra y llore mucho! Llévame con la hokage-

Sasuke se levanto enseguida y obedeció sin decir nada mas, además que Madara se quito la mascara y le dio vuelta a la capa, Sasuke le miro, el no había envejecido tanto que se diga. Seguía muy parecido a la foto que Hinata tenía en la mesa. Empezaron a caminar por la aldea, muchos clavaban su mirada tanto en Sasuke, ya que no era muy común ver a este con esa cara de terror que traía, como en Madara, ya que nunca se había visto a ese extraño hombre.

Llegaron a la oficina de la hokage y después de unos toques entraron, Tsunade quedo boqui abierta al ver al hombre que acompañaba a Sasuke, la verdad puso cara de pervertida sin remedio, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Madara el cual solo le sonrió (al estilo Uchiha)

¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo de manera sutil

Sasuke sintió que una extraña sensación en el estomago, la quinta estaba hablando demasiado dulce, además que les miraba de forma rara. Esa mujer asustaba como no había idea. Se parecía a Ino o a Sakura cuando le seguían.

Hokage-sama necesito que mande a un grupo de rescate para traer de nuevo a Hinata Uchiha a la aldea…- dijo Madara de manera muy… ¿provocativa?

"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"- Sasuke pensaba

Lo siento tanto pero es que no sabemos en donde se encuentra Hinata- dijo mientras jugaba con un lápiz

De eso no se preocupe belleza, yo se donde se encuentra…- dijo Madara

"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"- era lo único que cruzaba por la mente del menor de los Uchiha

Asi… y etto… ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la quinta mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas

Madara Uchiha-

"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"- ¬///¬

Bueno eso hizo reaccionar a la hokage la cual solo miraba a Sasuke como buscando que este le confirmara si era verdad o solo era una tonta broma. Pero el rostro de Sasuke mostraba claramente que estaban hablando en serio.

Bueno Madara-sama y como esta seguro de la ubicación de Hinata- pregunto con seriedad

Dígame solo Madara… y bueno… eso se debe a que yo soy parte de Akatsuki…- dijo de manera seca

La quinta se levanto y le miro con seriedad, acaso el estaba ahí para atacar a la hoja o acaso tenia intenciones de hacer algo indebido. Madara sabia a que venia esa reacción de la quinta. El era un experto en divagar por las mentes de las personas.

No se preocupe hokage-sama, mi intención no es destruir a la hoja, no ahora que se que mi princesita ama a esta aldea…- el dijo con una sonrisa y la quinta se sonrojo

Ha bueno… que tierno… demo… no necesita llamarme princesita…- dijo la quinta mientras cubría su cara con sus manos

Y como no llamarla así si en realidad es una mujer hermosa…- dijo Madara

Sasuke se sentía realmente incomodo, no era nada alegre ni gracioso ver a la quinta comportándose como una adolescente enamorada y ver a su maléfico suegro diciéndole palabras dulces.

Bueno entonces Sasuke escoge a los ninjas que quieras para la misión…- dijo mientras miraba al susodicho- y este… etto… ¿Madara se quedara en la aldea?- pegunto de forma melosa

La verdad no creo que pueda, después de todo estoy desterrado…- dijo mientras le miraba seriamente

Nada de eso…- le dijo Tsunade mientras guiñaba un ojo- ayude a Sasuke a destruir a Akatsuki y lo perdonaremos… seria muy bueno para la hoja tener a un Ninja tan grande como usted…-

Usted en realidad es maravillosa hokage-sama…-

Por favor no me llame así… llámeme solo Tsunade…-

Gracias Tsunade-chan, bueno nos retiramos debemos rescatar a Hinata lo mas pronto posible…-

Madara y Sasuke salieron dejando a una Tsunade totalmente anonadada por la forma en que el ojinegro la había llamado, además sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta Madara le había lanzado un beso a la quinta la cual la dejo en el quinto cielo.

Según yo era el único que atraía de esa manera a las mujeres…-

Pero niño… esa es la maldición de los Uchiha… ¡no hay mujer que se nos resista!- dijo con voz infantil mientras se daba golpes en el pecho- no pienses que me he olvidado de ti, aun nos quedan muchas cosas sobre las que charlar- esto lo dijo con voz de demonio

Bien Sasuke estaba más que aterrado con su suegro, este era muy raro, por momento se comportaba como un niño tonto, al estilo Naruto, pero luego parecía estar viendo al mismo demonio en persona.

¿Bueno inútil a quien reclutaras primero?-

A Neji Hyuuga…- lo odiaba pero era muy fuerte

A un Hyuuga… justo el maldito Hyuuga que beso a la fuerza a Hinata…- dijo de manera cortante

Si es un maldito pero es muy fuerte… además creo que aprecia a Hinata…- dijo Sasuke

Hiashi estará con el ¿no es así?-

Se supone…-

Esta tarde será muy entretenida…- dijo de manera fantasmal

Sasuke y Madara llegaron hasta la mansión Hyuuga, la sonrisa de Madara se amplio, Sasuke se sentía muy incomodo estando al lado de ese hombre. Pero no podía hacer nada, y en parte él tenia la culpa de que su primer encuentro no haya sido un feliz encuentro, bueno no era solo culpa de él, Hinata también tenia la culpa por haberle contado todo lo que ellos habían hecho. Toco la puerta y el que inmediatamente salio fue Neji.

¿Uchiha?- pregunto extrañado Sasuke no era de las personas que le llegara a visitar

Hyuuga necesito que me acompañes a rescatar a Hinata…-

¡¿Ya sabes en donde esta?!-

Lógico no crees ¿si no por que te vendría a ver?- le dijo de forma altanera

¿Esta Hiashi?-

Neji miro a la persona que había hablado, miro a un señor de ojos negros y que lo miraba con curiosidad, se extraño un poco ya que la voz parecía un tanto infantil.

Hiashi-sama no esta en condiciones de recibir a nadie…- le dijo

¿Entonces si esta en casa?-

Si…-

Antes de que Neji dijese algo más sintió como el extraño hombre le movió con rapidez y como este entro en la mansión.

Hiashi maldito ¿donde estas?- esto lo decía de forma infantil

Neji y Sasuke entraron tras él, ya que no esperaban que ocurriera algo bueno si Madara se topaba con Hiashi, sin embargo Madara se movía con una rapidez impresionante, hasta que se escucho un extraño ruido. Sasuke y Neji corrieron hasta la fuente de sonido, entrando a uno de los grandes salones de la mansión, encontrándose con ambos señores en posiciones de batalla.

¡¡Maldito Uchiha ¿que diablos haces en mi casa?!!- pregunto un muy molesto Hiashi

Nada más que vengarme por haberle hecho la vida infeliz a mi hija…- le contesto -nunca pensé que te desquitarías con una inocente niña de que tu prometida nunca te hubiese amado…- dijo de manera muy molesta

¡¡Maldito!!- las palabras de Madara eran terriblemente dolorosas

Hinata nunca tuvo la culpa de que Kibô no te quisiera…-

Hiashi no lo soporto mas, esa herida era muy resiente y sentía como que Madara le estaba echando alcohol, o aun algo pero, sentía como esa herida era cada vez mas profunda más dolorosa. Ya que todas las palabras que el Uchiha le decían eran verdad ¡malditamente verdad!

Hiashi ataco a Madara, este esquivo con una infinita facilidad los ataques que la cabeza del clan Hyuuga le lanzaba, para el eso era un simple juego de niños. Madara le dio un golpe seco en la quijada, haciendo que Hiashi diera unos pasos hacia atrás, después de esto Hiashi intento darle un golpe en alguno de sus puntos de chacra, sin embargo el maldito Uchiha era muy rápido y apenas podía esquivar cada golpe que este arremetía contra el.

Pelea enserio Hiashi… ¿o acaso esta es tu mayor fuerza?-

¿Qué le distes a Kibô?- pregunto en voz muy baja el Hyuuga

Nada que te importe…-

Maldito de seguro la manipulaste con tu sharingan… ella nunca se hubiese entregado a un maldito como tu… ella nunca me hubiese traicionado… ¡¡¡ella era mía!!!-

Escúchame maldito… Kibô nunca vio mi sharingan, además… ella nunca fue tuya…- Madara bajo la mirada y la subió mostrando sus ojos rojos- Kibô nunca sintió nada por ti aparte de un cariño de hermanos o amigos… ¡¡¡Kibô fue la que me rogó por que tomara su inocencia!!!-

¡¡¡Maldito mentiroso!!!-

Acaso no puedes aceptar que perdiste esta batalla desde el día en que nos conocimos… desde el día en el que ella me vio a los ojos… ella decidió ser… ¡¡¡COMPLETAMENTE MIA!!!-

Madara dio un fuerte golpe al pecho del Hyuuga este cayo al piso, Madara se acerco a el y le dijo algo que solo este escucho luego se alejo de el y paso al lado de Neji, le miro de una forma desafiante y muy pero muy molesta. Sasuke sabía muy bien la razón de ello.

Te veo en la salida norte de la aldea en una hora…- dijo Sasuke siguió a Madara

Neji miro la espalda de Sasuke hasta que este cerró la puerta principal de la casa, luego miro a su tío el cual estaba tirado en el piso y al parecer no deseaba levantarse. Se acerco a el y sin decir nada le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le ayudo a sentarse, se despido de el y se retiro a alistar todo para la misión. Hiashi miraba el piso de manera triste y molesta.

"solo una vez pude sentir el cuerpo de Kibô… solo una vez… pude llevarla al éxtasis- esto fue un susurro triste- sin embargo… de algo si puedes estar muy seguro… ella quedo mas que satisfecha esa noche…- un susurro con orgullo y seguridad- ¿puedes decir lo mismo de las veces ella estuvo obligada a compartir contigo?"

Maldito…- mascullo entre dientes mientras sentía unos malditos deseos de llorar

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bueno… que les pareció… espero que les haya gustado… miren que me esforcé para que quedara un tanto presentable e interesante…

Mia… los Uchiha son personas muy posesivas…

Comentarios o sugerencias… en el botón…

Go!!!


	15. Hablando un poco mas

Capitulo 14: Hablando un poco mas…

Sasuke observaba detenidamente al otro Uchiha, desde que habían llegado a la casa se habían quedado en silencio. Cabe decir que el ambiente era tenso.

Hmph-

Al ver tu estúpida actitud infantil solo recuerdo cuando era joven ¡ah que días aquellos!-dijo de manera infantil, sin embargo rápidamente recupero su serio semblante- los Uchiha tenemos una maldición gravada en nuestra vida-

¿Maldición?-

Tenemos destinado el sufrir- dijo mientras miraba hacia una ventana que daba hacia un pequeño jardín de orquídeas (Hinata lo había sembrado)- cuando crees que por fin alcanzaste la felicidad, cuando estás seguro que tus metas y sueños se están cumpliendo… Todo se viene abajo…-

…- Sasuke no le miraba, le escuchaba atentamente pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en ningún punto en especial del piso

Te contare que con todos estos años que he vivido he aprendido a sufrir y a vivir, a perder y a ganar… a ser fuerte… a amar- soltó un suspiro- Amar, amor… la verdad es que la palabra amor tiene un significado muy extraño, extenso, incompresible… ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué muchos lo buscan? ¿Por qué pocos lo encuentran?- Madara guardo silencio unos segundos para luego continuar- la verdad es que nadie tiene la menor idea…-

No entiendo a que quiere llegar- dijo Sasuke aun sin mirarle

¿Bueno como explicarte?- suspiro- la verdad nunca he sido bueno para hablar de estas cosas… lo poco que te puedo decir es lo que alguien me enseño… así que usare el mismo ejemplo que ella uso conmigo…- volvió a suspirar- mocoso… ¿alguna vez te has topado con un amor puro y verdadero?-

No…- dijo Sasuke inmediatamente después de escuchar la pregunta, aunque a su mente vino cierta morena de ojos blancos

¡ah! ¡Que mentiroso eres Sasuke-kun!- dijo fingiendo la voz- entonces respóndeme… ¿Tu madre no te amaba?-

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke por fin levanto la mirada para mirar directamente a Madara, sin embargo este no despegaba su vista de la ventana.

El amor más puro… el amor de una madre…su hijo puede ser un Akatsuki un kage o bien un ladrón o un ambu… para una madre su hijo es el ser más bello y más puro… y para los hijos… una madre es como dios…-

Sigo sin entender…-

Sasuke la primera vez que vi a la madre de Hina, me pareció ver a mi madre…esa dulce mujer que por años estuvo conmigo incluso cuando cometí errores… Bueno es lo que toda madre haría…- dijo mientras movía sus manos de manera desinteresada- recuerdo que mi primer encuentro con kibô no fue lo que se llama "común" pero en realidad estuve agradecido con ella ya que en ese entonces tenía tiempo de no sentir tanta paz… por fin pude recordar las cosas buenas que había vivido y no solo los recuerdos de mis errores y pecados que a los años te atacan con mayor fuerza…-por fin Madara dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke- Sasuke… cuando hemos perdigo tantas veces las cosas que apreciamos… aprendemos a apreciar las cosas nuevas que aparecen en nuestra vida… sin embargo nos cuesta aceptar esas cosas… ya que no queremos volver a sufrir…- soltó un nuevo suspiro y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana- entre mas se sufre… más grueso es el muro que construimos alrededor de nosotros… para evitar nuevas heridas…-

¿he?-

Des pues de tanto sufrir y perder algún dia te tocara ganar, ya que no siempre se puede perder y no siempre se puede ganar… el problema de todo esto es que cuando te toque ganar deberás destruir ese muro… no todo sino solo una parte de este… para que tu premio entre… ahora la pregunta que define todo…- le miro nuevamente - ¿estarás dispuesto a bajar la guardia?-

¿Qué tratas de decir?- le dijo mientras le miraba seriamente, involuntariamente el rostro de Hinata se vio reflejado en sus pensamientos

No se…- dijo Madara mientras hacia una voz infantil- eran palabras de la madre de Hinata, veras es que cuando ella me dijo que sentía algo por mi yo me negué rotundamente y no solo fue el hecho de que yo fuera casi 20 años mayor que ella…- dijo mientras hacía con sus manos un movimiento de poca importancia- yo sabía que los que tienen que ver con los Uchiha no tiene un futuro muy alegre… - bajo la mirada- yo le repetí una y otra vez que eso no podía ser, que eso haría que los Hyuuga se molestara y no digamos los Uchiha que tienen fama de ser una piedra… pero ella no hizo caso y siempre me decía esas palabras… "baja la guardia yo no te voy a lastimar" "baja la guardia yo te prometo que antes que alguien te haga algo yo destruiré a ese alguien" Kibô era en realidad hermosa y tierna… "aun cuando el cielo es gris, el sol siempre ha de dar su calor" la verdad yo estoy seguro que hubiese sido exageradamente feliz junto a ella, pero bueno las cosas no siempre resultan como uno lo espera-

Sasuke bajo la mirada inmediatamente, por el tono de voz que el "viejo" usaba el estaba seguro que esa mujer había sido algo sumamente importante para él, algo que él hubiese protegido más que la vida misma, más que al clan Uchiha, pero como el mismo lo decía no siempre las cosas salen como una las planea siempre hay personas que tienen intención de arruinar la poca felicidad y paz que uno consigue.

A su mente venia la una y otra vez la sonrisa de su prometida, es decir Hinata, los momento que habían pasado juntos, el carácter dulce y tierno y unas pocas veces un poco quisquilloso que solía mostrar. Recordó cada momento vivido hasta el momento. Hasta ahora ninguno había dicho nada especial, nada sobre sentimientos o algún interés personal en el otro, ya que después de hacer, lo que hicieron, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar ya que por culpa de una maldito Hyuuga se habían peleado e Hinata no le había dicho nada más ni él a ella, lo común que ocurre cuando uno se encuentra molesto.

Pero algo si era seguro el se casaría con la Hyuuga y no permitiría que su hermano arruinase sus planes.

Se levanto de la silla tomo su espada y miro al mayor.

Es momento de recuperar a Hinata…-

Conti.

Es muy corto y lo se pero es que este capi es la entrada al final, si como lo oyeron el próximo capi es el ultimo!!!

Kami no shuku fuku wo


	16. Pacto de amor

Capítulo final: Un pacto de amor

El cielo estaba gris, era un cielo de esos que ti sabes que anuncian calamidad, de esos cielos que te causan nostalgia y tristeza. Un cielo que anuncia lluvia.

Naruto, Shikamaru, kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato(whoa creo que es primera vez que lo nombro en el fic) corrían mientras seguían muy de cerca a ambos Uchiha. Naruto miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de preocupación que mostraba en ese momento el Uchiha menor, iba pensando en un sin número de cosas, desde que iba las vagas ideas de cómo convencer a Sakura para que saliese con él y el hecho de que mejor amigo estaba preocupado por Hinata.

Debe ser amor…- dijo con una mirada de soñador perdido

Sasuke por otro lado estaba pensando solo en la hojiblanco, no importaba que intentara olvidarse de ella, no podía, y eso le tenía más preocupado aun ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Itachi le habría hecho algo? estaba muy molesto, mas consigo mismo que con nadie más, era su culpa que Hinata estuviese con Akatsuki. Si él no se hubiese molestado con ella, ella nunca habría estado sola.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza descomunal, el se detuvo al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Kakashi y Madara. En ese mismo instante el sharingan apareció en sus ojos y empezó a girar con fuerza. El miro a Madara y noto que estaba en la misma situación y para empeorar las cosas un terrible escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda, la misma sensación que sentía cuando Hinata activaba el sharingan e intentaba atacarle.

Eso era algo malo, inmediatamente después de eso el dedujo la dirección hacia la cual estaba Hinata, ya que bueno, siempre que Hinata perdía el control de sus ojos ella le llamaba con desesperación, algo en sus sangre se perdía y era como que a él le hiciese falta el aire y no pudiera respirar. Era como que algo que le pertenecía le reclamase por que lo tomase.

Hinata está por allá…- dijo mientras señalaba la dirección e inmediatamente después de ello el corría como loco por alcanzar dicha dirección.

Madara siguió con preocupación a Sasuke. Algo malo le estaba pasando a Hinata eso era lo único que podía significar esa extraña sensación que le recorría por completo.

Sasuke corría cada vez más rápido, cada vez aplicaba más chacra a sus pies. Hinata le necesitaba, Hinata estaba en problemas. El debía salvarla.

Cada vez se acercaba mas y mas al lugar en el cual se suponía que debía estar Akatsuki. Después de un par de minutos llegaron al lugar, sin embargo algo no encajaba, una extraña sensación se sentía claramente por todo el lugar.

Una sensación de escalofrió, algo así como un presagio de muerte…

Neji…- dijo Sasuke

Neji salió de sus pensamientos y asintió, realizo un par de sellos, activo su byakugan y lo que vio le dejo en shock tanto así que tardo unos segundos es responder, lo cual en realidad casi le causa un infarto a madara, ya que Neji puso una cara de terror y no decía nada.

Hay una gran cantidad de ninjas tirados en el piso… pero ninguno está muerto… pareciera como que a la mayoría les han quitado una cantidad significativa de chacra…- dijo Neji

Antes de que Shikamaru formulara un plan ambos Uchiha habían entrado al lugar, sin importarle el haber dejado atrás a los otros ninjas, y como había dicho Neji, se encontraron con muchos ninjas tirados en el piso, inconscientes, mas ninguno de los dos se preocupo por alguno de ellos por el momento lo más importante era encontrar a Hinata.

Madara le guiaba por los extraños caminos, hacia la habitación en la cual Hinata estaba antes de que este se fuera en busca de Sasuke. Para Sasuke cada camino se hacía largo, cada pasillo mas estrecho.

Hasta que llegaron a la habitación, sin embargo en esta no se encontraba Hinata, sino que alguien a quien Sasuke no esperaba ver.

Itachi estaba tirado en el piso con su mirada perdida, sus ojos dilatados y además temblando. Su boca se abría y cerraba sin decir nada, aun cuando suene tonto a Sasuke le dolió verlo así.

Fue Hinata…- dijo madara, Sasuke le miro- Hinata activo el byakugan al mismo tiempo que el sharingan- dijo con un eje de preocupación en su voz, noto como Sasuke le pedía una explicación con la mirada- al mezcla ambas técnicas se logra una técnica superior basada en genjutsu, deja a su oponente en un sufrimiento eterno… al mismo tiempo que el usuario de la técnica puede absorber el chacra de su oponente…- Sasuke miro con lastima a Itachi sin querer imaginarse en que estaba atrapado- sin embargo es una técnica de doble filo, nadie ha podido controlarla y peor aún es una técnica que consume los ojos del usuario… además solo puede ser hecha una vez… ya que como te dije para el usuario es imposible ver después de usarla una vez…-

¿Algo más?- pregunto Sasuke aun sin quitar sus ojos de su hermano el cual a cada segundo que pasaba mostraba una cara de mayor sufrimiento

Si no se hace algo… el poder no solo consumirá los ojos de Hinata… si no que también la vida de ella…-

Sasuke miro una vez más a Itachi y sintió una extraña presión en su pecho, Sasuke saco su katana y la incrusto en el pecho a Itachi, un ataque directo al corazón, luego saco su espada, la muerte de Itachi fue inmediata.

¿Por qué lo mataste… el estaba sufriendo… no era eso lo que querías?- le cuestiono Madara

Me dio lastima…- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda de Hinata.

Madara se encargo de cerrar los ojos del mayor y luego siguió a Sasuke, a cada minuto que pasaba Sasuke se desesperaba más. Al no poder ver a Hinata. El tenía miedo. Hasta que la vio de espaldas, su cabello azulado, ella estaba tirada en el piso.

Hinata…- dijo en voz baja

Sasuke ten cuidado si ves sus ojos te pasara lo mismo que le paso a Itachi- dijo el mayor

Sasuke no le importaba en realidad, Hinata estaba mal, ella temblaba. Sasuke corrió al lado de ella, noto que ella se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza, y apretaba sus ojos, noto que sus ojos sangraban.

¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?- le pregunto al mayor

Eso no es posible… nunca se ha hecho… - decía con tristeza

¡¡¿Maldita sea como puedo ayudarla?!!- Sasuke le miro con odio al mismo tiempo que activaba su sharingan

No se…- dijo madara, sin embargo una idea apareció en su mente- tal vez…-

¿Tal vez qué? ¡¡¡Mierda apresúrate…- antes de que Sasuke pudiera dar otro insulto, un grito de Hinata hizo eco en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que la habitación en la que ellos estaban empezaba a distorsionase

Sasuke… ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a perder por ella?- pregunto el mayor- Es probable que yo pueda hacer algo… mas no puedo asegurarte que funcione… pero para eso necesito algo de ti- le dijo mientras le miraba seriamente- pero como te dije antes… no estoy seguro que funcione…-

No importa hazlo…- le dijo con seguridad

Madara hizo un par de sellos mientras se acercaba a ambos jóvenes, Sasuke tomo con fuerza una de las manos de Hinata. Ahora no había vuelta atrás el haría todo lo que pusiese hacer con tal de salvar a la kunoichin de cabellos azules. Sin embargo antes de realizar algo mas el ninja mayor dudo.

* * *

Hinata abrió sus ojos, había tenido una pesadilla. Noto que estaba sola en la cama. Esa era la razón siempre que estaban sola soñaba cosas que le hacían recordar a su amado. Se levanto de la cama y se dio un pequeño baño.

Se paro frente al espejo y acaricio su ojo derecho, como extrañaba a Sasuke, aun cuando había intentado mantener su mente alejada de él unos días no podía siempre que se miraba al espejo le recordaba, bueno y como no recordar al amor de tu vida…

Mami!!!!-

Hinata suspiro más aun cuando tu hijo se parecía más al padre que a ella. A la habitación entro un chico de cabello negro y con una mirada traviesa.

¿Qué pasa Itachi tesoro?- le dijo Hinata mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Mami hoy viene papa ¿verdad?-

Hinata sonrió eso era verdad, con esa idea una enorme sonrisa cubrió su rostro y empezó a cargar a su bebe mientras daba una piruetas.

Te are la comida Itachi-chan…- le dijo

No!! No me llames asi… dime kun!!! Ya no soy un chiquillo…- dijo mientras hacia un puchero

Su Sasuke regresaba hoy a la aldea…

* * *

Sasuke caminaba con tranquilidad, es claro que después de una larga misión no tenia los más mínimos ánimos para seguir corriendo como loco, y solo miraba con risa como su compañero, un rubio muy hiperactivo le reclamaba una y otra vez por ir tan lento.

¡¡¡Vamos teme!!! ¡¡¡Corre!!! ¡¡¡Ya tengo tres semanas sin ver a Sakura-chan!!!- decía mientras se ponía tras él y empezaba a empujarlo

Bueno recuerdo que Tsunade te explico más o menos como seria el ser Hokage…- dijo el moreno mientras dejaba que este le empujase, mas no por eso se movía más rápido

Naruto miro con molestia a su hermano, adoptado por Naruto mismo, mas no pudo mantener su mirada aun no se acostumbraba a la mirada del actual Sasuke, aun cuando ya habían pasado alrededor de 10 años desde que Sasuke y Madara había destruido a Akatsuki, 10 años desde que Sasuke había realizado esa extraña acción por salvar a Hinata.

Hinata. Si, ahora ya sabía cómo hacer para que Sasuke se moviera más rápido.

Sasuke noto que Naruto, empezó a caminar al mismo ritmo que el.

Bueno sabes esta visita a la aldea de la arena me encanto- le miro, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada- bueno eso de que por fin el haya encontrado a una hermosa mujer para compartir su vida… bueno y es de admirarla, es decir ¿el asesino de la arena ha encontrado a una mujer que con una mirada lo deja quieto?- Naruto alzo sus manos de manera ondulatoria- sabes ella me recuerda mucho a Hinata…- Naruto noto como el Uchiha se dejo de mover unos segundos más luego le siguió el ritmo.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo mas el Uchiha se había alejado a máxima velocidad de él, Naruto sonrió, bueno era solo gracias a Hinata que el Uchiha extrañaba la aldea. Sasuke corría rápido, no sabía porque pero desde que el Uzumaki menciono el nombre de la chica el también había deseado con todos sus fuerzas el regresar a Konoha.

* * *

Mami!!! Hoy viene papi… - decía un pequeña niña rubia y de ojos jade

Si hoy viene… Naruto…- le dijo la mujer de cabellos rosas a su hiperactiva hija

La niña empezó a correr como loca, la verdad era que extrañaba a su papito, corrió hasta que choco con un chico de maravillosos ojos, ojos que ella amaba con locura y que estaba segura que algún dia serian de ella y de nadie más.

Itachito!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la niña histérica mientras se abalanzaba contra el

Al niño las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y mostro cara de molestia, mientras hacia un mayor esfuerzo para quitarse a la niña, un año menor que el de encima.

Naruko… suéltame…-

No… no quiero…-

Buenas tardes Sakura-san…- saludo una mujer de largo cabello azul negro

Hinata!!!!- le dijo Sakura mientras le abrazaba

Ustedes vinieron a esperar a Sasuke…- le pregunto la chica

Si- se adelanto el pequeño Itachi para contestarle-mi padre hace falta en la casa…- dijo mientras hacía unos movimientos para alejarse de naruko

Sakura miro con curiosidad a Hinata, esta noto la mirada sobre ella y le miro con una sonrisa, Sakura al ver los ojos de ella miro hacia otro lado, la verdad era que aun no se acostumbraba a esa peculiaridad en sus ojos.

A lo lejos Hinata diviso a su esposo el cual venia corriendo a toda máquina. Cuando Sasuke la vio corrió aun mas rápido, llego hasta sui lado y le beso.

Bienvenido a casa Sasuke…- le dijo Hinata al romper el beso

A los segundos llego Naruto, sin aire ya que le había costado seguir el ritmo del Uchiha.

Te cansaste dobe…- le dijo el Uchiha

No!!! Tebayo!!! No es mi culpa!!! De seguro es culpa de ese ojo blanco, desde que tienes el ojo de Hinata en tu cara eres mejor!!!- dijo el Uzumaki

Por lo menos lo aceptas- dijo el Uchiha

No!!! Yo no he dicho eso!!!!-

Y es que en realidad eso era lo que marcaba a la nueva familia Uchiha. Los ojos de todos sus miembros eran bicolores, uno negro y uno blanco.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Flash back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hinata cada vez se retorcía mas, mas sangre salía de sus ojos, a cada segundo que pasaba ella corría mas peligro de morir.

¿Qué esperas has algo?- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba la duda en los ojos de Madara

Sasuke lo único que podemos intentar hacer es una transfusión de ojo…- los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron

¿Le darás mis ojos?- pregunto Sasuke

No… solo cambiaremos… es probable que si te pongo uno de los ojos de ella, y a ella uno de los tuyos… entre los dos puedan controlar ese terrible poder…-

¿Qué esperas entonces?- le dijo cada vez mas molesto por estar perdiendo el tiempo

El problema es que hay probabilidades de que eso no funcione y sea un sacrificio en vano, es decir que ella muera, así como también que tu no soportes el poder de los ojos de Hinata y mueras tu… o que ambos mueran…- dijo mientras miraba el piso con molestia

No me importa… has la transfusión…- dijo Sasuke

¿Estás seguro? Puedes morir- le dijo- y aun mas puede que sea en vano…- le dijo el mayor

Ya una vez perdí a personas importantes para mí, por miedo a morir, por no hacer nada... – Sasuke bajo la mirada- la verdad eso fue lo que más odie de mi durante años, que siempre ponía como principal causa mi vida sin embargo luego me arrepentía y solo pensaba "si hubiese hecho algo"… así que aun si las probabilidades son de una en un millón hoy me arriesgare…- Sasuke le miro a los ojos de Madara, los ojos de Sasuke brillaban con determinación…- no quiero perder a alguien importante para mi otra vez…- le dijo- apresurarte y has la transfusión…-

Madara se agacho y se puso al nivel de ambos, puso una de sus manos en el ojo derecho de Hinata y en el derecho de Sasuke.

Cuando los demás del escuadrón de Konoha llegaron al lugar se encontraron con Sasuke e Hinata tirados en el piso, Madara sentado frente a ambos, Naruto se acerco con curiosidad a la pareja de Uchiha que estaba en el piso y noto que Sasuke agarraba con fuerza la mano de Hinata.

Naruto solo sonrió de manera traviesa…

¿Están bien?- pregunto Sakura al encapuchado

Eso espero solo hay que esperar- dijo y miro el cielo, estaba empezando a aclararse- pero creo que todo salió bien…- dijo para si mismo

Fin del flash back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke miro a su hijo y noto que este estaba siendo abrazado por la hija de su mejor amigo, le dio algo de risa el notar que su hijo tenía su rostro rojo.

Suéltame Naruko- le dijo con molestia el chico

Itachi-kun algún día nos casaremos, tendremos una bella familia, seremos muy felices y entonces aremos el mismo pacto de amor que hicieron tus padres- le dijo mientras le señalaba el ojo derecho al mini Uchiha, el ojo negro- sellaremos nuestro amor intercambiando ojos, tú me darás tu ojos negro y yo te daré un bello ojo verde, así tendremos la misma suerte de tus padre y nos amaremos siempre!!!- grito nuevamente la pequeña

Ni loco… nunca te daría mi ojo negro… además como me vería con un ojo blanco y con un sin talento verde?- se cuestiono el chico

Te verías divino…- dijo la chica

¿No quieres mejor el blanco?- le cuestiono- te verías mas linda tu con un ojo blanco y con un verde- le dijo y luego la miro

Itachi noto como los ojos de Naruko brillaron con intensidad. Y noto como sus padres les miraban con una sonrisa en sus ojos. Entonces entendió lo que había dicho.

No!!! Yo nunca te daría uno de mis ojos, además no somos nada y no lo seremos- dijo sin embargo el rojo brillante de su cara le delataba

Me amas!!!- ella corrió al lado de su madre- escuchaste mami, Itachi-kun me dará su ojo blanco en muestra de que me ama!!!- le dijo mientras saltaba de emoción

Al parecer tu hija heredo tu afecto por los Uchiha…- dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Sakura

Yo diría más bien tu obsesión por Sasuke- se defendió

Naruto se puso rojo y miro hacia otro lado. Itachi se acerco a su padre. Y alzo los brazos, Sasuke comprendió inmediatamente lo que él deseaba así que lo tomo y le cargo.

Bienvenido a casa papi…- dijo el pequeño

Hola itachi-kun… veo que ya te comprometiste…- le dijo con tono de burla, su hijo miro hacia otro lado con rostro de molestia sin embargo no negó nada

Luego de unos segundos empezaron el camino de regreso a su casa, Itachi iba adelante, ya que aun estaba molesto con el mismo por haber dicho eso a Naruko. De un momento a otro el cielo se torno gris, de seguro esta noche llovería. Hinata miro a Sasuke con amor y le abrazo, después de todo su pare antes de desaparecer, otra vez, le había abrazado algo que había llenado su vida de emoción, y alegría.

Ella sabía que sin importar la situación en la que ella pudiese estar si estaba al lado de Sasuke y de su Itachi ella estaría bien. Sasuke le sonrió y le beso con amor.

La verdad es que los ojos bicolor te quedan bien… le dijo mientras miraba su rostro y le acariciaba

A ti también…- le dijo

Era gracioso como Sakura e Ino habían hecho el comentario de que eso era un pacto de amor entre el Uchiha y la ex Hyuuuga, y hasta cierto punto era verdad. Era un pacto que demostraba que dos personas muy diferentes podían amarse y ser felices…

Un pacto que mostraba que ambos habían sido diferentes… pero que ahora ya no mas…

Hinata sonrió… nuevamente las palabras de su padre resonaron su mente… algo que desde que él le dijo, a ambos tanto a Sasuke como a ella. Palabras que para ambos chicos significaba mucho.

"aun cuando el cielo pueda estar gris… recuerda que el sol siempre dará su calor"

Fin

Bueno espero que esta historia les agradezco a quienes siguieron esta historia desde su inicio, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad para mí ha sido todo un orgullo y felicidad escribirla ya que cuando la escribía me tomo reflexionar mucho. Para mí el llegar al final de una historia me pone un tanto nostálgica ya que me acuerdo de todo lo que pase para escribirla, todos los dolores de cabeza, me acuerdo de algunos comentarios y de otras cosas. Una seria la etapa depresiva por la que borre algunos fics… me arrepiento de mucho de ello no tenia copia y lo doio por que me había encadando como me habían quedado!!!! Nunca vayan a hacer eso ne!!!

Gracias en realidad les agradezco por leer y es hora de los agradecimientos especiales.

Gracias a:

Andromeda Xang, Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei, golili- HINATAXsasuke4e, Paulalee-Chan, keri01, Arashi8, hyuuga-hikari, HyugaPrincess, Danna-sama, Rin Tsuki, Dreaming So Loud., ayame-gri, Kamy-chan, Dark Amy-chan, Angel Of Suburvian, lacarito, layla-kyoyama, kmiUzumaki, june-li, hyuuga-mandy, yoyoel, mukuru, BelinhaxDD, Jane Nylleve, babu buba, golili- HINATAXsasuke4e, Paulalee-Chan, nekogirl14, kamix3, Lucy Dei, Karenxita21, Gatsby Gray, Harmonia love, punke, AvezTruz, Namine1993, irideuchiha, sussane.x, oSiToPaNdA, A.C. Akasuna, Murtilla, vampirville, dagorfly, Fiffy20, HoshiNoTsuya, Midori no, Mari-chan Uchiuga, irideuchiha, Jane Nylleve, Secretpoisson, Hyugiita, Luz Estrella, Sairiko-chan, Luna-Yang1994, osanai ko kuram, hinata-uchihadark, flordezereso, harukauzaki, mariniti the white dragon, adrifernan19 y Airi-Hyuga.

Le doy las gracias en especial a la persona que dejo el primer review:

layla-kyoyama ¡¡¡Muchas gracias chica!!!

La verdad cada vez que termino algo me pongo un poco melancólica… manía de escritora, algo que tal vez habrán notado, es que normalmente mis historias con final feliz termina con Sasuke, Hinata y su hijo…

No se pero creo que si pensamos en la felicidad den Sasuke nos encontramos con las metas de Sasuke:

Vengarse de alguien

Restaurar el clan

Aun cuando tal vez las metas del Uchiha pueden haber cambiado a mi parecer, Sasuke sería feliz al tener una familia… no se es un pensamiento.

Bueno solo me queda agradecerles una vez más por leer y desearle lo mejor.

Kami no shuku fuku

Helenhr (Helen Uchiha, Helen Hernandez)


End file.
